Tracking device
by SherlockSnape
Summary: Quand Leonard aperçut Spock entrer dans l'infirmerie, un frisson d'appréhension parcourut son échine dorsale. L'officier scientifique chercha son regard, puis s'avança vers lui. En le regardant approcher, un drôle de pressentiment remua l'estomac du docteur. Ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie. Ou quand Spock vient consulter Leonard sur des questionnements inattendus.
1. Awkward Conversations

**Tracking device**

 **Chapitre 1 : Awkward Conversations**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je voulais écrire un OS. Mais vous savez ce que c'est, les idées s'enchaînent, se superposent et s'emboîtent et vous vous retrouvez avec un récit de 20 pages qui est loin d'être terminé. Vous vous dîtes alors qu'il est peut-être temps de songer à le découper en chapitres pour enfin partager le fruit de votre labeur et que les lecteurs arrêtent d'imaginer que vous êtes probablement mort.

Je voulais aborder des sujets rarement évoqués dans Star Trek, et finalement, pas tant que ça dans les fanfictions. L'identité sexuelle, son orientation, la remise en question qui en découle, l'éthique, la découverte de soi, et d'autres choses encore qui viendront par la suite. J'ai voulu le faire sur le ton de l'humour, sans rien enlever pour autant au sérieux de la chose. J'espère avoir respecté cet équilibre. J'ai également choisi Spock et McCoy, car ils sont pour moi des antipodes qui ont peut-être du mal à se comprendre, mais qui sont également d'une loyauté sans limites l'un envers l'autre.

L'histoire prend place après Beyond et après leur départ de Yorktown, il traîne donc quelques références au film que l'on pourrait qualifier de petits spoilers par-ci par-là. Je précise simplement pour avertir ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore vu.

Comme toujours, les caractères des personnages collent au maximum à l'image que je me fais d'eux. Ce point de vue est totalement personnel, comme à chaque fois, j'espère donc que vous y trouverez votre compte. Je travaille également beaucoup plus mon écriture, je prends le temps, je réécris et corrige beaucoup plus qu'avant, ce qui explique que je publie moins. Je crois que je me fais vieille et plus exigeante. Évidemment, ce texte est également corrigé par ma relectrice, mais si vous trouvez des fautes qui auraient échappé à notre vigilance, faites-le-moi savoir.

Bonne lecture et donnez-moi votre avis sur ce nouveau style, que vous aimiez ou non.

 **Disclaimers :** Star Trek et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.

* * *

Quand Leonard aperçut Spock entrer dans l'infirmerie, un frisson d'appréhension parcourut son échine dorsale. Le docteur se plaignait souvent de Jim, mais le patient qu'il voyait le moins était en réalité Spock. Le Vulcain ne ratait jamais son examen semestriel et se laissait volontiers soigner quand il était blessé en mission, ce n'était pas un patient difficile, mais le reste du temps il désertait l'aile médicale.

C'est pour cette raison que le voir débarquer à l'improviste étonna Leonard, même s'il surprenait le Vulcain en train d'errer dans le coin plus que nécessaire depuis leur départ de Yorktown dans un _Enterprise_ flambant neuf. Il avait toujours une bonne excuse, sa présence était requise au laboratoire, il avait des conseils à demander au docteur M'Benga à propos de sa biologie demi-vulcaine totalement imprévisible, etc. Ce jour-là cependant, il souhaitait le voir personnellement.

L'officier scientifique chercha son regard, puis s'avança vers lui. En le regardant approcher, un drôle de pressentiment remua l'estomac du docteur. Ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie, pourtant son collègue semblait aller parfaitement bien physiquement.

« Docteur McCoy, » le salua-t-il.

« Spock. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda Bones directement. Il ne souhaitait pas tourner autour du pot.

Spock étant une personne logique et pragmatique, il suivit le mouvement.

« Pouvons-nous nous entretenir en privé ? »

« Bien sûr, allons dans mon bureau. »

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et la porte se referma derrière eux. Puis un long silence s'étira alors que Bones s'asseyait et que le Vulcain restait obstinément debout.

« Prenez un siège, Spock, mettez-vous à l'aise, vous me stressez à rester figé au milieu de la pièce. »

« Pardonnez-moi, » répondit-il, en acceptant de s'asseoir.

L'ambiance ne s'allégea pas pour autant. Bones n'avait pas le moindre indice, mais il sentait que Spock n'allait pas se confier facilement.

« Si vous me disiez ce qui vous amène ici, maintenant que nous sommes à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, » l'encouragea-t-il.

Spock ouvrit la bouche, une fois, deux fois, puis la referma finalement. Leonard n'aimait pas jouer aux devinettes avec ses patients, mais il connaissait suffisamment le Vulcain pour savoir que le brusquer ne mènerait nulle part.

« Est-ce une question d'ordre personnel ? » tenta-t-il, car si cela était professionnel, Spock n'irait pas par quatre chemins.

« En effet. »

C'était déjà un début.

« Très personnel ? »

Spock hocha la tête.

« Intime ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Est-ce en rapport avec le Lieutenant Uhura ? »

Bones aurait juré que les joues et les oreilles de Spock étaient plus vertes que d'habitude.

« Spock, si vous ne parlez pas, je ne peux pas vous aider. »

Le Vulcain tenta de nouveau de trouver ses mots, sans succès. Leonard eut presque pitié de lui.

« Désolé d'être aussi cru, mais sommes-nous en train de parler d'un problème d'ordre sexuel ? »

La teinte verdâtre du visage du scientifique s'accentua, même si ses traits restèrent inchangés et neutres, et le docteur sut qu'il était sur la bonne piste.

« En effet. »

« La machinerie ne fonctionne pas correctement ? »

« La… machinerie, docteur ? »

« Vous savez… » Leonard soupira. « Si vous êtes là, j'imagine que c'est parce que le problème vient de vous et non d'elle. Je me demandais donc si vous… aviez un souci mécanique. Physiologique. Peut-être l'acte se termine-t-il… trop rapidement ? »

« Plutôt le contraire. »

« Il dure trop longtemps ? »

« Non… Il ne débute pas. »

« Il ne… Vous voulez dire que le drapeau ne se lève pas ? »

Spock leva un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction.

« Je devine que c'est encore un de vos idiomes imagés. »

« Euh… Oui. En d'autres termes… »

« Je pense avoir saisi le sens global. »

« Bien. »

Un long silence s'étira de nouveau.

« Et donc ? » le relança Bones.

« Le… drapeau ne se lève pas, » répéta finalement Spock.

Leonard se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. C'était une réaction nerveuse, il ne voulait pas réellement se moquer de son collègue. La situation était juste très cocasse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un membre d'équipage le consultait pour ce problème, mais venant de Spock, cela semblait juste surréaliste.

« Étant également psychologue, je sais d'expérience que ce genre de blocages est plus souvent psychique que physiologique. Vous êtes jeune et en bonne santé, je ne vois donc aucune raison évidente à cela. Je ne veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, Spock, mais il va falloir m'expliquer ce qui se passe quand vous tentez d'engager un rapport intime ensemble. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails ni d'utiliser un vocabulaire spécifique. Vous pouvez même rester totalement scientifique et prosaïque si c'est plus simple pour vous. »

Spock réfléchit, chercha ses mots, mais Bones ne comptait pas le laisser repartir sans avoir le fin mot de cette histoire de toute façon.

« Les Vulcains ont une vision différente du couple, » débuta finalement Spock. « Nous ne nous engageons pas dans des relations éphémères ou uniquement physiques. La relation doit se construire, se consolider, et quand nous choisissons un partenaire, c'est généralement pour la vie. Nyota savait cela avant que nous décidions de débuter notre liaison. Elle a toujours pris en compte mon aversion des contacts physiques en public, n'a jamais poussé mes limites, mais après trois ans à nous fréquenter, elle m'a finalement fait part de son désir de… »

« Attendez, attendez ! » l'interrompit brusquement Leonard. « Vous voulez dire qu'en trois ans de relation, vous n'avez jamais… ? »

« En effet. »

Bones le fixa, bouche bée.

« Je n'ai jamais minimisé le sacrifice que cela lui demandait. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai accédé à sa demande. »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Ces choses-là ne se forcent pas, Spock. Ça doit être une véritable volonté de la part de la totalité des partis, pas quelque chose qu'on accepte pour faire plaisir. »

« Je ne suis pas inexpérimenté au point d'ignorer ce fait, docteur McCoy. J'éprouvais réellement le désir de franchir ce pas. »

La voix de Spock aurait pu congeler un désert à ce moment-là, Bones entreprit donc pour un repli stratégique.

« Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi où ça bloque. Je suis votre ami, Spock. Je ne suis pas là pour me moquer de vous ni pour vous juger. Je suis médecin et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que j'ai déjà vécu des consultations beaucoup plus bizarres. »

Ce qui était vrai. Sauf que ces patients n'étaient pas _Spock_.

« Je pense que le problème vient de ma nature vulcaine. »

« Vous pensez ? Spock, nous sommes ici pour établir des certitudes et vous aider, pas pour encourager les conneries que vous vous racontez pour vous déculpabiliser. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Votre nature vulcaine, c'est votre putain d'excuse pour tout justifier. Ce n'est pas une première. »

Cette fois, les deux sourcils de Spock disparurent derrière sa frange.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que, soit vous désirez quelqu'un, soit vous ne le ou la désirez pas. Il n'y a pas d'intermédiaire dans ce domaine. Votre "nature" ne vous immunise pas contre ça, » précisa-t-il en crochetant ses doigts en l'air pour mimer les guillemets. « Peut-être avez-vous peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ? Il arrive souvent que les hommes qui se mettent trop la pression… »

« Je n'ai pas d'expectations particulières, docteur McCoy. J'ai suffisamment lu sur le sujet pour savoir que les choses se passent rarement comme on l'imagine. »

« Dans ce cas… » Bones soupira. Il avait bien une idée, mais ne savait absolument pas comment aborder le sujet avec le Vulcain.

« Oui ? » l'encouragea-t-il.

« Je devine que vous avez dû essayer plusieurs fois avant de venir me consulter. »

« Affirmatif. »

« Comment ça se passe ? Vous vous déshabillez tout de suite ? Combien de temps durent les préliminaires ? »

Spock verdit un peu plus, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Que cherchez-vous à savoir exactement ? »

La question prit Bones au dépourvu. Il pensait être plus subtil que ça. Il décida alors de jouer cartes sur table. Prendre des chemins de traverse ne fonctionnerait pas avec l'esprit trop analytique de Spock.

« Est-ce que ce que vous voyez vous plaît quand elle est nue devant vous ? »

« Me plaît ? »

Le gobelin commençait sérieusement à l'énerver avec sa manie de répondre à ses questions par d'autres questions.

« Est-ce que vous la trouvez attirante ? Est-ce que cela émoustille le Petit Spock ? Est-ce que vous frémissez rien qu'à l'idée de la toucher ? Ou est-ce que cela vous rebute ou vous effraie d'une manière ou d'une autre ? » précisa-t-il en tentant de ne pas élever le ton.

Spock ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer de nouveau en regardant ailleurs.

« Je pense que nous touchons le cœur du problème. Je vais vous demander quelque chose, Spock. Pas parce que ça me fait plaisir, ni pour vous choquer, mais avez-vous déjà initié un quelconque rapprochement avec un homme ou songé à l'idée de le faire ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » répéta Spock, sa voix montant d'une octave.

« Vous m'avez très bien compris. »

« Non, je… La réponse est non. »

« La vérité, Spock. C'est la seule chose que j'exige entre les quatre murs de ce bureau. Ça ne sortira jamais d'ici. »

« Je… ne sais pas. »

« C'est déjà plus honnête. Je peux imaginer que vous ne vous soyez jamais réellement posé la question. »

« Comment avez-vous su que vous préfériez les femmes ? »

Encore une fois, la question prit Leonard par surprise.

« Qui vous a dit que c'était le cas ? »

« Vous avez été marié à une femme. »

« C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas la seule personne que j'ai eue dans ma vie. Vous savez, chez les Humains il n'est pas rare que l'orientation sexuelle soit fluctuante. Rien n'est vraiment gravé dans le marbre. Jim est pansexuel, Sulu est homosexuel, moi-même, il m'est arrivé de tester certaines choses quand j'étais plus jeune, avant de rencontrer Jocelyn. » Le regard de Spock se teinta de curiosité. « Je pense que vous êtes trop terre à terre. Il est inutile de vouloir absolument rentrer dans une case. »

« Dans une case ? »

« Un cadre défini, Spock. » Un soupir d'exaspération lui échappa. Il avait l'impression de devoir tout expliquer à un enfant particulièrement mature et beaucoup trop littéral.

« Il n'y a pas de règles établies pour ces choses-là. On ne choisit pas ce qu'on aime ni qui on aime et j'encourage toujours la curiosité et la découverte, pas la restriction qui engendre la frustration. Je ne sais pas exactement comment votre société perçoit les différentes orientations, mais vous vivez sur ce vaisseau maintenant, parmi un équipage en majorité composé d'Humains. Je vous assure que personne n'accueillera mal que vous décidiez de changer de bord. À part Uhura, bien entendu. Mais il va vraiment falloir lui en parler. Vous devez être honnête avec elle. »

« Comment être honnête si je ne suis moi-même sûr de rien ? Je ne suis peut-être pas encore familier avec tous les aspects d'une relation romantique, mais je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que Nyota ne sera pas satisfaite si je lui fais part de mon besoin d'aller "tester des choses" ailleurs, » répliqua Spock, imitant McCoy en mimant les guillemets d'une manière sarcastique.

Bones se pinça l'arête du nez. Cette conversation tournait en rond.

« Spock, ouvrez grand vos oreilles pointues, parce que c'est très important. Quoi que vous fassiez, même si vous trouvez un partenaire masculin et que l'expérience est un échec total, cela ne vous fera pas désirer une femme comme par magie. Ce que j'essaye de vous dire, c'est qu'il n'y a pas que deux choix possibles ici, c'est une vision bien trop manichéenne. Vous pouvez très bien être asexuel, par exemple, ou uniquement attiré par les membres de votre espèce, les possibilités sont multiples, mais d'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, nous pouvons être à peu près certains que les femmes ne sont pas votre truc. Cela peut changer, évidemment, mais pas du jour au lendemain, et quoiqu'il advienne, Uhura ne sera visiblement jamais votre genre. Si cela ne fonctionne pas aujourd'hui, ce ne sera probablement jamais le cas. Une autre femme, peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, nous devons déterminer ce qui vous convient pour que vous soyez épanoui. Et cela peut très bien être l'absence de relations sexuelles, c'est tout à fait acceptable, Spock. »

« Tout cela ne répond pas à ma question. Comment fait-on pour savoir ? »

« Il n'y a pas de méthode miracle. Parfois, il vous suffit de voir un plat pour savoir que vous n'allez pas l'aimer, et parfois vous n'êtes pas sûr, alors vous goûtez. Par exemple, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'essayer de sauter Keenser pour savoir que ce n'est pas mon truc. »

L'expression quelque peu choquée de Spock valait carrément la peine, pensa Bones.

« Je vois. »

« Ressentez-vous le besoin de "tester des choses", Spock ? »

« Comme j'ai tenté de vous l'expliquer, les Vulcains ont besoin d'établir une relation de confiance avant de s'engager sur ce genre de terrain. Je ne vais pas me donner au premier venu pour satisfaire ma curiosité. »

« Personne n'a dit que ça devait se passer comme ça ! Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas James Tiberius Kirk ! Mais je ne vous cache pas que si vous vous obstinez à raisonner ainsi, vous êtes un peu dans une impasse. Visiblement, votre côté humain vous expose à certaines remises en question qui ne touchent habituellement pas votre espèce. Soit vous vivez avec, soit vous apprenez à laisser ledit côté humain s'exprimer à sa façon. »

« De quelle manière procéderiez-vous ? »

« Si je devais essayer quelque chose que je ne connais pas ? J'irai probablement demander à Jim. »

« Vous et le Capitaine… »

« Non, Spock, nous sommes juste de très bons amis. Mais c'est à mon point de vue le meilleur choix possible qui se présenterait à moi. J'ai totalement confiance en lui et je sais que, quoi que j'aie en tête, il y a de fortes chances qu'il ait lui-même déjà essayé. »

« Un choix très logique, en effet. Cela m'étonne presque de vous. »

« Il n'y a pas que pour les Vulcains que la confiance est importante. La plupart des Humains n'iraient pas s'aventurer avec de parfaits étrangers. Mais nous en revenons toujours au même point, Spock. Que voulez-vous faire ? »

« Pensez-vous que je devrais moi aussi aller demander l'assistance du Capitaine ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! » hurla Leonard, avant de se reprendre face au regard curieux de Spock. « Enfin… sauf si c'est ce que vous voulez, et connaissant l'animal je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en disant qu'il ne vous rejettera pas. »

Un silence un peu moins lourd s'éternisa quelques instants.

« En fait, ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée, vous savez. »

« La régulation n'encourage pas la fraternisation entre officiers supérieurs… »

« Spock, nous sommes au fin fond de l'espace inexploré, qui se préoccupe de la régulation à part vous ? Vous avez besoin de vivre une expérience avec quelqu'un en qui vous avez confiance, qui d'autre que Jim pourrait remplir ce rôle si Nyota ne le peut pas... »

Sa voix fana jusqu'à s'éteindre totalement sous le poids du regard appuyé de Spock.

« Non ! C'est hors de question ! Vous me parlez de régulation ? Moi je vous parle d'éthique ! Et ça, même dans le trou du cul de l'univers, on ne s'en fout pas ! Je ne m'envoie pas en l'air avec mes patients ! »

« En prenant en compte le fait que techniquement chaque membre d'équipage à bord est votre patient, cela ne vous laisse aucun autre choix que l'abstinence, docteur. Vivez-vous bien la situation en tant qu'individu apparemment très actif sexuellement par le passé ? »

« Allez vous faire foutre, damné gobelin ! »

« Je pense que nous allons en rester là. Merci pour votre aide précieuse, » dit Spock rapidement, avant de se lever.

« Attendez, Spock, » le retint Leonard à la dernière seconde. « C'est ridicule, » soupira-t-il. « Réglez avant tout votre problème avec Uhura, puis revenez me voir. Nous déciderons d'un plan d'action à ce moment-là. »

« Très bien. Merci encore de m'avoir accordé votre temps. »

« Quand vous voulez, c'est mon job. »

Spock hocha la tête, puis la porte se referma sur lui et Leonard se retrouva seul dans son bureau à se demander ce qui venait exactement de se passer.

…

Spock revint deux jours plus tard. Vous pouviez compter sur un Vulcain pour ne pas laisser trainer les choses plus que nécessaire. Sans attendre, Leonard entra dans son bureau et le Vulcain répondit à l'invitation silencieuse de le suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, dans la même position, et Bones se racla la gorge. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi. À vrai dire, leur dernière conversation n'était pas sortie de sa tête durant tout ce temps. Il y avait indubitablement quelque chose d'attrayant chez Spock et sa manière de voir le monde.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il en guise de préambule. Inutile de passer par les banalités d'usages.

« Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de prendre des chemins différents. C'est une femme très intelligente, elle ne semblait pas surprise. Attristée, certainement, mais digne. »

« Pas de cris et d'effusions de larmes, si je comprends bien. »

« Pour reprendre ses mots, elle en était déjà venue aux conclusions évidentes et s'était fait une raison. »

« Je suppose que vous êtes soulagé de ne pas l'avoir blessée outre mesure. »

Spock lui lança son regard "les-Vulcains-n'éprouvent-pas-d'émotions" et Leonard sentit déjà un début de migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

« Je suis satisfait de la tournure des événements, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. »

« Bien, dans ce cas, reprenons. Avez-vous réfléchi à ce que vous vouliez faire et ne pas faire ? »

« Je suis certain de ce que je ne veux pas. »

« Parfait, c'est le plus important. Je sais que votre nature rend tout plus compliqué. Vous êtes en partie Vulcain et en partie Humain, vous êtes toujours trop ceci ou pas assez cela, et j'imagine que ça doit être une source inépuisable de frustration et de déception. » Spock hocha simplement la tête. « Ceci étant dit, et puisque tous les goûts sont dans la nature, je suis sûr qu'il existe chaussure à votre pied. » Le Vulcain haussa un sourcil. « Une personne faite pour vous, Spock. Je ne vais pas vous sortir toutes ces conneries sur les âmes sœurs, ce n'est pas ce que j'entends par là, mais… »

« Les Vulcains ont un concept ressemblant de celui des âmes sœurs. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Bones. « Ce n'est pas très rationnel. »

« Cela date des temps anciens, bien avant Surak. La légende dit que les T'hy'lara se trouvent depuis le commencement. »

« T'hy'lara, c'est votre mot pour dire âmes sœurs ? »

« Il n'existe pas de traduction littérale en Standard. T'hy'la, ou T'hy'lara au pluriel, signifie à la fois ami, frère et amant. Il désigne la personne qui représente votre tout. Nous ne parlons pas ici d'une chimère, mais bien d'un phénomène physique et psychique réel. Les Vulcains sont des télépathes tactiles, les esprits des T'hy'lara, leurs Katra, sont supposément si compatibles, qu'un lien psychique indestructible se créera s'ils fusionnent mentalement. »

« Wouah ! Et vous recherchez cette personne toute votre vie, ou quelque chose du genre ? »

« Non. Les T'hy'lara sont connus pour être très rares. Et après la destruction de ma planète et de la plupart de ses habitants… »

« Vous voulez dire que cette personne doit forcément être vulcaine ? »

« Les données sur le sujet sont, pour ainsi dire, inexistantes. Mais, il n'y a, en effet, aucun antécédent de T'hy'lara appartenant à deux espèces différentes. »

« Pas même vos parents ? »

Leonard ne voulait pas raviver des douleurs encore vives, la question était sortie toute seule. Heureusement, Spock resta aussi stoïque que d'habitude.

« Mes parents s'aimaient, docteur, mais ils ne partageaient pas ce type de lien. Ils étaient mariés selon nos traditions, et disposaient donc d'une connexion psychique, mais celle-ci ne différait en rien des autres. »

« Les T'hy'lara partagent donc une connexion plus puissante ? »

« Infiniment plus puissante. »

« Je peux voir que l'idée vous fascine. Est-ce cette personne que vous recherchez, Spock ? »

Bones en venait enfin où il voulait.

« Poursuivre cette utopie serait illogique. »

« Mais les émotions ne sont pas logiques, Spock. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que c'est votre versant humain qui prend le pas en ce qui concerne vos aspirations amoureuses, et apparemment, vous avez mis la barre très haut. Le concept des âmes sœurs fait rêver l'humanité depuis la nuit des temps, alors même qu'aujourd'hui encore nous sommes incapables de définir ce qu'est l'âme. Mais vous, vous tenez quelque chose de tangible, un phénomène que vous pouvez expliquer scientifiquement. Cela ne tient pas du conte de fées à l'eau de rose. L'idée ferait fantasmer n'importe qui. »

« Cela n'en reste pas moins irrationnel et contreproductif. »

« Mais nous ne choisissons pas réellement nos ambitions. Le fait est que nous aspirons tous à un idéal plus ou moins réaliste. Certains ne l'atteignent jamais, d'autres si, mais on ne peut pas revoir un idéal à la baisse, Spock, c'est quelque chose d'ancré en nous. Et apparemment, vous désirez trouver la personne qui se rapprochera le plus de cet imago. Reste à savoir où vous êtes prêt à faire des compromis et là où vous ne l'êtes pas. J'imagine que nous partons déjà sur une relation exclusive, avec un seul individu et basée sur le très long terme. »

« En effet. »

« Très bien, c'est important d'avoir une base solide. Il vous faut également choisir la ou les espèces qui pourraient vous convenir. »

« Ce détail est-il primordial ? »

« Capital, Spock. Tous les peuples ont leurs mœurs et ils ne sont pas forcément compatibles. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu à me poser la question. J'ai toujours pensé que je m'unirai à T'Pring le moment venu et que c'était ainsi que les choses devaient être. »

« Qui est T'Pring ? »

« C'est un sujet que nous n'abordons pas, même entre nous, je vous saurais donc gré de ne pas demander de détails, mais les Vulcains s'unissent traditionnellement à l'âge de sept ans – l'équivalent de vos fiançailles terriennes – dans le but de consolider cette union une fois adulte. T'Pring était ma fiancée. »

L'emploi du passé ne laissa pas de doute dans l'esprit de Leonard quant au destin tragique de la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolé, Spock, je ne savais pas. Mais dans ce cas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous êtes engagé avec le Lieutenant Uhura. »

« Comme vous l'avez soulevé plus tôt, il semblerait que mon versant humain ait d'autres souhaits que de suivre les traditions de mon peuple. »

« En d'autres termes, T'Pring était le choix de vos parents et vous n'éprouviez rien pour elle. Ce n'est pas comme si l'histoire humaine n'était pas peuplée d'histoires de mariages arrangés contre lesquels les fiancés se rebellent finalement parce qu'ils aiment quelqu'un d'autre. C'est presque trop romantique venant de vous, Spock. »

« Pour autant, cette relation est également un échec. »

« Peut-être, mais à ce moment-là, vous avez décidé par vous-même. Comme quand vous avez intégré Starfleet plutôt que d'embrasser l'avenir que, j'en suis certain, votre père avait déjà tracé pour vous. Sur Terre, nous avons un proverbe qui dit que ce n'est pas la destination qui compte, mais le voyage. Le Lieutenant Uhura n'est pas l'amour de votre vie, comme vous l'espériez sûrement, mais vous avez tout de même grandi en défiant les règles établies pour vous investir dans cette relation. »

Spock médita les paroles du médecin durant quelques secondes, s'avouant qu'il avait raison, puis son esprit revint au sujet qui l'avait amené à consulter initialement.

« Tout ceci ne règle pas mon problème. »

« Commencez par cesser d'appeler ça un problème. Tout le monde passe par là, du moins tous les Humains, et à tous les âges. Certains même, plusieurs fois dans leur vie… »

« Allez-vous continuer à faire comme si je n'avais pas évoqué l'idée que vous soyez un partenaire potentiel ? » le coupa soudainement Spock.

Dans un excès de paranoïa, Leonard se demanda si tout ceci n'était pas une mascarade élaborée par Spock dans le seul but d'en venir où il voulait. Dans son lit, en l'occurrence. À peine traversa-t-elle son esprit, que l'idée lui sembla ridicule.

« Cela me pose un problème d'éthique, Spock, nous en avons déjà parlé. Je suis là pour vous aider… »

« Alors, faites-le… »

« En tant que médecin, » précisa Bones.

« Est-ce uniquement cela ? Ou bien ne vous-voulez simplement pas avouer que l'intérêt n'est pas réciproque ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça… »

« Donc il l'est ? »

« Arch ! Vous m'énervez avec vos questions ! »

L'ombre d'un sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Spock face à l'emportement soudain de Leonard qui se dit qu'il n'était finalement pas si paranoïaque que ça. Le Vulcain prenait un certain plaisir à le rendre chèvre.

« Je ferais peut-être bien de reconsidérer l'idée d'aller voir le Capitaine. »

La mâchoire de Bones se décrocha. Cette fois, il en était sûr, Spock le provoquait délibérément. Mais il refusait d'entrer dans son jeu.

« Si c'est ce que vous voulez. »

Même à ses propres oreilles, sa voix ne sonna avec aucune conviction.

« Cela ne vous plaît pas. »

Et pour cause. Leonard n'était pas aveugle, plutôt le contraire. Il voyait sans peine l'alchimie entre ces deux-là et s'était souvent fait la réflexion qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Spock était possiblement _la_ personne pour laquelle Jim se rangerait dans les rangs et arrêterait de batifoler aux quatre vents. Et qu'adviendrait-il alors de lui, si son meilleur ami et le gobelin filaient le parfait amour ? Il serait à coup sûr mis de côté, ou pire, il deviendrait l'oreille attentive dans laquelle Jim viendrait déverser tous ses problèmes de couple, ou pire encore, les détails croustillants de leurs copulations effrénées.

Il arrivait toujours un moment dans la vie, où vous deviez ravaler votre fierté pour être le premier à mettre le grappin sur le gros lot.

« Disons que j'accepte d'y réfléchir. »

« De combien de temps avez-vous besoin ? »

« Je ne sais pas, le temps d'oublier que vous êtes initialement venu me voir avec un problème d'érection, convaincu que je suis le remède à vos maux… » ironisa-t-il. « Étrangement, le dire à voix haute me fait prendre conscience à quel point c'est absurde et totalement hors caractère venant de vous. »

« Les Vulcains ne mentent pas. »

« Non, mais ils omettent quand cela les arrange. Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que vous avez réellement mis fin à votre relation avec le Lieutenant Uhura ni que votre manque de désir en était probablement la raison principale, mais Spock, vous êtes suffisamment intelligent pour en venir aux bonnes conclusions par vous-même. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un vieux médecin de campagne pour vous exposer les choix qui s'offrent à vous. Venir volontairement me mettre ce genre d'informations sous le nez ressemble beaucoup plus à Jim. Ce qui me fait me demander si ce n'est pas sur ses conseils que vous êtes là, même si je ne cerne pas très bien pourquoi. »

Spock ne répondit pas tout de suite, ce qui conforta Leonard dans ses conclusions.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là, Spock ? » demanda-t-il finalement après un long silence.

« Sur Altamid, j'ai pris conscience que vous aviez une vision erronée de mon opinion de vous. Rétrospectivement, cela m'a… contrarié, même si à ce moment-là je n'étais pas vraiment en état d'y réfléchir de manière parfaitement logique et cohérente. Ce n'est que par la suite que j'ai finalement compris que je désirais que vous sachiez tout l'intérêt et le respect que je vous porte. Je ne savais simplement pas comment l'exprimer sans que vous le portiez en dérisions, comme à chaque fois que vous souhaitez fuir une conversation. Je m'en suis donc ouvert au Capitaine, lors d'une de nos parties d'échecs. »

« Je vois. Et comment Jim en est-il venu à penser que cette mascarade aurait un effet bénéfique sur nos rapports et me ferait prendre conscience de votre "respect" pour moi ? »

« Je dois admettre que cette partie de son raisonnement m'échappe toujours, mais le Capitaine a manifestement vu quelque chose dans ma façon de parler de vous qui lui a fait dire que mon intérêt allait au-delà de la simple camaraderie, » avoua finalement Spock, en fixant un point imaginaire derrière l'épaule de Leonard.

« Vous ne semblez pas très convaincu vous-même par cette théorie. »

« Je traite encore cette question. »

« Vous traitez… Spock, » soupira Bones en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « Vous avez décidé de suivre ce plan sans même être certain que c'était ce que vous vouliez ? Et si j'avais simplement dit oui ? »

« Je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir que cette ligne de conduite ne vous ressemble pas. J'étais simplement curieux de découvrir votre réaction. J'avoue être quelque peu surpris que vous ne soyez pas totalement réfractaire à la chose. »

« Pas totalement… Écoutez, satané gobelin, n'importe qui d'un minimum sensé ne serait pas totalement réfractaire à la chose ! Vous êtes beau, dans tous les sens que ce terme peut avoir et cela va bien au-delà de votre apparence physique. Vous êtes un être unique dans votre genre et seul un idiot vous dirait non sans même considérer la question. » La bouche de Spock s'entrouvrit légèrement, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. « Ceci étant dit, la priorité reste votre bien-être à mes yeux. Ma curiosité – mal placée, soit dit en passant – ainsi que celle de tout autre humanoïde qui saurait susciter votre intérêt, ne doit pas entrer en ligne de compte. Vous n'êtes pas une bizarrerie tout droit sortie d'un cirque que l'on exhibe pour satisfaire un public voyeuriste à la recherche de frissons. Le sexe… Le sexe est compliqué, Spock. Les gens pensent qu'il suffit de trouver un partenaire compatible, consentant, et que tout va aller comme sur des roulettes, parce que c'est un instinct que nous avons tous en nous. Mais la vérité, c'est que nous avons surtout des arrière-pensées, des désirs inavoués, des penchants inassumés et des intentions pas toujours bonnes. Vous n'avez pas à faire beaucoup d'efforts pour susciter l'intérêt, Spock. Votre existence est déjà un miracle en soi. Ce dont vous devez vous méfier, c'est de ce que les gens veulent de vous. C'est une leçon que Jim a apprise à ses dépens et la raison pour laquelle il a décidé qu'il serait toujours celui qui prend et qui jette ensuite, pour ne pas souffrir, pour garder le contrôle. C'est une chose que vous avez en commun lui et vous, cette obsession du contrôle. Mais mon intention n'est pas de profiter de votre curiosité pour potentiellement tirer le coup de ma vie. Si vous vous découvrez une soudaine inclinaison pour le genre masculin, Spock, vous allez devoir faire un peu plus qu'appâter des hommes avec votre exotisme et votre fausse innocence. En tout cas, en ce qui me concerne, ce n'est pas suffisant. J'ai un peu trop d'expérience pour répondre encore à ce genre d'appels primaires, je ne pense pas avec une seule partie de mon anatomie. Donc, pour vous répondre, une part de moi pourrait très bien vous prendre sur ce bureau, à l'instant, alors que n'importe qui risquerait d'entrer à tout moment, mais une autre part de moi, celle qui réfléchit, sait que ce n'est pas ce que vous recherchez. »

« Éclairez-moi, Docteur. Qu'est-ce que je recherche d'après vous ? »

« Un amant. Pour peu que ce terme ait encore son sens premier dans les esprits. Une relation qui n'est pas vide de sens, mais pas inéluctable non plus, à la croisée de vos deux cultures. Quelque chose de reposant, de simple, une personne avec qui vous pourriez être vous-même sans que cela soit une source de débats ou de conflits. Mais parce que vous êtes un être contradictoire et tout en nuances, constamment le cul entre deux chaises à cause de votre héritage biologique, impossible à cerner et mystérieux, cette personne vous semble hors de portée, utopique, chimérique. Je vais vous apprendre une chose importante, Spock. Vous êtes comme tout le monde. Vous imaginez que l'idéal serait un être comme vous. Mais cet être n'existe pas, n'est-ce pas ? Chanceux que nous sommes, nous autres, progénitures d'un seul monde, membres d'une seule espèce, nous ne pouvons pas comprendre la solitude que ressent le seul représentant de son genre. Il y a une autre chose que vous devez savoir, Spock. Tout ça, c'est des conneries ! Nous sommes tous seuls, nous courons tous après une image qui n'existe pas, avant de comprendre qu'en réalité c'est nous-mêmes que nous recherchons chez les autres. La reconnaissance, l'appartenance. Vous appartenez à cet équipage, à ce vaisseau, à cette famille, et au genre humain, même si cela vous déplaît. En cela, vous n'êtes pas exceptionnel. Vous traversez juste une putain de crise existentielle. Tout le monde passe par là, remettez-vous. »

Leonard ponctua sa tirade sur un ton presque agressif, mais le Vulcain avait le don de l'énerver profondément parfois.

« Jim pense que c'est cela, précisément, qui m'attire chez vous, » dit brusquement Spock.

« Quoi donc ? Mon sale caractère ? »

« Cette capacité que vous avez de me jeter des vérités crues au visage sans vous soucier de heurter mes sentiments. Pas parce que vous pensez que je n'en ai pas, mais parce que vous croyez que je peux parfaitement y faire face. Vous êtes le seul à ne pas me traiter de manière différente. Je n'ai pas le droit à plus d'égard que les autres ni plus de sollicitude, même si vous vous souciez peut-être plus de moi que d'autres. »

Bones soupira, baissa les yeux et fixa les mains de Spock posées sur le bureau. Elles étaient belles ces mains, élégantes, gracieuses, avec de longs doigts qu'il savait extrêmement sensibles. L'officier Vulcain mettait rarement ses mains en évidence de cette manière, à la portée d'un autre individu. McCoy prit ce geste comme une marque de confiance, à l'image d'un ami qui s'autorise à se déchausser dans votre salon. Spock se mettait volontairement dans une posture vulnérable, Bones pourrait très bien agripper ces mains-là, les serrer dans les siennes pour essayer de faire entrer un peu de plomb dans cette tête trop remplie et un peu trop symétrique. Il avait lu quelque part que la symétrie faciale était l'un des critères de sélection inconscients les plus marquants chez l'Humain. Et il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans le visage de Spock, de non naturel, probablement la partie de son corps où son hybridité était la plus visible. Les éléments s'assemblaient d'une manière totalement harmonieuse alors que l'idée même semblait impossible. Ses yeux étaient trop humains pour ses sourcils vulcains, son nez trop épais pour les fines pointes de ses oreilles, sa frange trop droite pour les courbes de ses lèvres charnues, et pourtant, vous ne pouviez détacher vos yeux de ce faciès.

Mais à ce moment précis, Leonard étudiait ses mains. Ses deux organes qu'il ne s'était jamais hasardé à toucher d'une quelconque façon, même durant les examens médicaux. Elles reposaient là, à quelques centimètres des siennes qui lui démangèrent soudainement à l'idée de tendre vers elles. Mais Leonard McCoy était un professionnel et se devait de le rester. Qu'est-ce que Spock aurait à gagner à s'enticher d'un homme tel que lui, sur le déclin, aigri, cassant ?

« Je sais que le manque de franchise et d'honnêteté dont sont capables les Humains vous déçoivent, mais mon franc-parler est rarement vu comme une qualité, y compris par moi-même. »

« Ce n'est pas votre franc-parler que j'apprécie, mais votre manière de ne pas me ménager si vous pensez que c'est pour mon bien. J'ai constaté que plus vous aimiez une personne, plus ce comportement était fréquent. Il est évident que vous tenez beaucoup à Jim, par exemple. J'ai également remarqué une constante augmentation de cette conduite envers moi depuis que nous nous connaissons. Dites-moi, que dois-je en déduire, Docteur ? »

« En suivant votre logique ? Que je vous apprécie beaucoup. Ce qui est vrai, sinon je ne serais pas là, à me prendre la tête pour vous expliquer que je suis bien la dernière personne vers qui vous devriez vous tourner. »

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué pourquoi. L'éthique n'est apparemment que le sommet de l'iceberg. Le problème est manifestement plus en rapport avec ce que vous imaginez être et ce que vous imaginez que je suis. Pour quelle raison pensez-vous qu'une relation entre nous serait néfaste à mon bien-être ? »

Leonard médita longtemps cette question en étudiant de nouveau le visage de Spock. Il n'y décela aucune trace de peur, d'appréhension ou de regret, simplement de la curiosité dans son regard et un sincère intérêt. Il réalisa alors une chose.

« Vous êtes vraiment sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je le suis toujours, Leonard. »

L'emploi de son prénom dans la bouche de Spock lui fit un drôle d'effet, comme si une part de lui s'était résignée à ne jamais l'entendre.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous tout simplement pas demandé de dîner avec vous ou de prendre un verre ? Vous savez, comme les gens normaux. À moins que tous les Vulcains aient pour habitude de monter des complots sordides pour d'abord évaluer l'intérêt de la partie adverse ? »

« Les Vulcains ont leur manière de séduire, comme toutes les espèces. C'est un sujet que j'aborderai peut-être un jour avec vous, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je peux néanmoins vous assurer que cette technique d'approche n'y ressemble en rien, de près ou de loin. »

« Si vos intentions envers moi sont très claires pour vous et que vous souhaitez réellement me convaincre que sortir avec vous est une bonne idée, il va falloir faire un peu plus d'efforts que ça, Spock. »

« Je ne sais pas comment les Humains séduisent. »

« Vous avez un cerveau, démerdez-vous. Je ne vais pas en plus vous mâcher le travail. Et par pitié, n'allez pas demander conseil à Jim. »

« Dois-je prendre cela comme un défi ? Préfèreriez-vous que je le relève ou que j'échoue ? »

« Dans l'immédiat, je préfèrerais que vous disparaissiez de mon bureau. J'ai un vrai travail, vous savez, et de vrais patients qui m'attendent, pas des malades imaginaires. »

« Je vous prie de m'excuser si les idées du Capitaine m'ont mené à vous mettre dans une situation embarrassante. »

« Embarrassant est un faible mot, Spock. Honnêtement, j'aimerais oublier tout ça. »

« Dans ce cas, je n'y ferai plus allusion. »

Sur cette promesse, le Vulcain quitta le bureau et McCoy se retrouva seul avec ses réflexions.

…

Une semaine passa, une mission diplomatique de routine manqua de tourner au fiasco total et Jim se retrouva une fois de plus à l'infirmerie. Bones n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps de questionner Kirk à propos de Spock. En toute honnêteté, il n'en avait pas très envie. Simplement parce que le gosse était trop intelligent pour son propre bien et qu'il n'aurait jamais envoyé son premier officier au casse-pipe. Il devait savoir que Bones ne l'enverrait pas tout bonnement sur les roses. Et ça, il n'avait absolument pas le désir d'en discuter pour l'instant.

« Alors quoi ? Pas de sermon sur le fait que je ne dois pas manger ou boire tout ce que l'on m'offre, parce que la génétique a décidé que je serais allergique à tout l'univers ? » le taquina Jim, quand Leonard entra dans sa chambre et commença ses examens de routine sans lui adresser la parole.

« Hum, » répondit vaguement Bones en vérifiant que ses pupilles étaient bien réactives.

« Tu boudes encore à cause de Spock ? »

« Je ne boude pas ! » se défendit le docteur. « Je suis juste très en colère contre toi, Jim ! »

« Parce que je t'ai mis en face de la vérité ? »

« Parce que tu as convaincu un Vulcain – un Vulcain, Jim, bon sang ! – que me faire ouvertement des avances serait une bonne idée ! » résuma-t-il en plantant sadiquement un hypospray dans la nuque de Kirk qui protesta vertement.

« Pas n'importe quel Vulcain, Bones, mais Spock. Parce que j'en ai marre de vous voir vous tourner autour sans que jamais rien ne se passe. »

« À quel moment se tourne-t-on autour exactement ? Nous passons notre temps à argumenter et nous disputer… »

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, qui aime bien châtie bien, » répliqua Jim avec un sourire moqueur, en frottant son cou endolori.

« À cause de toi, je me retrouve avec un Vulcain en pleine crise identitaire sur les bras, Jim ! »

« Spock est un grand garçon, il sait ce qu'il veut. »

« Les Vulcains vivent plus longtemps que nous, ce qui signifie que leurs cycles sont plus longs que les nôtres. Si notre société le considère comme un adulte à part entière, aux yeux de ses pairs, il sort à peine de l'adolescence. Toute sa vie, on lui a reproché d'être né, sa relation avec son père est tendue depuis qu'il a intégré Starfleet, puis il a perdu sa mère et sa planète dans la même journée. Je suis étonné qu'il n'ait pas plus de problèmes. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire penser que quelqu'un comme moi puisse convenir à quelqu'un comme lui ? Je ne ferais que le blesser. »

« Ce que je me demande, moi, c'est ce qui peut bien te faire avoir une si basse opinion de toi-même. »

Bones soupira, il se faisait trop vieux pour ça.

« Jim, je sais que ton souhait le plus cher est de voir les personnes que tu aimes heureuses, mais il ne suffit pas de nous pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour qu'un miracle se produise. Je ne saurais pas quoi faire avec Spock. Il est si… »

« Attrayant ? Mystérieux ? Sexy ?... »

« Énervant, impossible, têtu… »

« Que de points communs ! »

« Va chier, Jim ! »

Leonard rangea brusquement son tricordeur et s'éloigna vers la sortie, alors que Kirk éclatait de rire.

« Tu t'en remettras, » ajouta le docteur en parlant de son état de santé. « Je te garde en observation cette nuit, tu reprendras du service demain matin. »

« J'espérais rentrer dans mes quartiers. »

« Tu peux toujours rêver, Jimbo ! Un conseil pour la prochaine fois : évite de prendre pour un con le seul gars qui a le droit de te démettre de tes fonctions, » répondit Bones en sortant de la chambre.

Il retourna ensuite dans son bureau et fut surpris, en s'asseyant, d'y trouver une petite boîte métallique. Le cube en lui-même n'avait rien de particulier et il le soupesa dans sa main, avant de le secouer près de son oreille et de finalement l'ouvrir quand il n'entendit aucun bruit. Ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur lui fit lâcher l'objet qui tinta bruyamment contre la surface du bureau.

L'écrin ouvert contenait une bague. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Un anneau de Claddagh. Leonard ne s'appelait pas McCoy pour rien. Même s'il venait du _Old South_ , les traditions irlandaises étaient toujours très présentes dans sa famille. La bague était une véritable relique des temps anciens, mais il savait ce qu'elle signifiait. Elle était offerte en signe d'amitié, pour des fiançailles ou portée comme une alliance, selon les intentions de l'expéditeur.

Remis de sa surprise initiale, il reprit la boîte en main et en extirpa délicatement de bijou. Il ne savait pas où Spock avait déniché cette merveille – il n'imaginait pas que cela puisse être quelqu'un d'autre – mais ce n'était pas une reproduction, ni même synthétisé, de légers défauts traduisaient un travail fait main et Bones prit alors conscience qu'elle était probablement en or. Le métal doré avait depuis longtemps perdu sa valeur d'antan, pour finalement pratiquement disparaître. Le cœur central, maintenu par les deux mains qui formaient l'anneau et surmonté d'une couronne, était, quant à lui, taillé dans une pierre. Ce détail était inhabituel, les Claddagh traditionnelles étaient faites d'un même métal. Il l'examina de plus près, louchant presque sur le caillou d'un bleu turquoise intense, avant de finalement se souvenir où il l'avait déjà vu. Spock avait dû se donner beaucoup de mal pour obtenir un fragment de vokaya pour le faire tailler, alors que le minéral avait presque totalement disparu lors de la destruction de Vulcain. L'effort fourni pour créer cette bague fit quasiment oublier à Leonard que l'officier scientifique lui offrait un mouchard capable de localiser sa position à tout moment. L'idée le fit néanmoins sourire plus qu'elle ne l'énerva.

McCoy se retrouva cependant face à un dilemme. Il ne savait pas comment porter cette bague. Refusant de s'attarder sur le fait qu'il n'envisageait pas de la rendre, il se doutait que si Spock avait fait les recherches adéquates pour se procurer ce bijou, il devait également connaître toutes les significations qui l'entouraient. Célibataire ou simplement ami avec la personne, il devrait la porter à la main droite, le cœur vers l'extérieur. En couple, avec le cœur vers l'intérieur. Fiancé ou marié, à l'annulaire de la main gauche. Il l'essaya donc à sa main droite et constata qu'elle était à la bonne taille pour son majeur. Étonnamment, la finesse de l'objet n'enlevait rien à la masculinité de ses doigts. Si l'anneau de Claddagh était un ornement mixte, ceux destinés aux hommes étaient souvent de facture plus grossière. Il tenta de le mettre dans les deux sens, tour à tour, plusieurs fois, jouant de l'éclairage sous plusieurs angles, mais de qui se moquait-il ? Ce n'était pas le genre de cadeau que l'on prenait à la légère chez ses ancêtres et le porter vers l'extérieur serait pris comme une insulte.

Aucun mot n'accompagnait le présent, mais la pierre était un indice suffisant et par les symboliques de la bague, Spock lui laissait le choix. Il observa longuement le bijou à son doigt. Depuis son divorce, il n'était plus habitué à porter de bague, son collier Carpe Diem étant la seule fantaisie qu'il s'accordait. Quand il avait dit au Vulcain de faire un effort, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Spock ne savait peut-être pas comment les Humains courtisaient, mais il était tout à fait capable de faire les recherches appropriées et de s'adapter en toutes circonstances. Il aurait pu lui offrir des chocolats ou demander des fleurs rares à Sulu, ou simplement l'inviter à sortir comme Bones l'avait suggéré. Mais l'officier scientifique n'avait pas pour habitude de faire les choses à moitié, Leonard aurait dû le savoir. Mais on ne donnait pas ce genre de cadeau à quelqu'un dans un intérêt purement sexuel et il ne sut plus trop quoi penser des intentions de Spock. Les Vulcains ne faisaient pas dans les relations sans lendemain, Bones l'avait bien compris, mais son ami souhaitait également découvrir des facettes de lui-même qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Le docteur savait qu'il devait discuter, pourtant il préféra remettre cette conversation à plus tard et décida de simplement porter cette bague en signe d'intérêt profond pour la personne qui lui avait offert.


	2. Awkward Situation

**Chapitre 2**

 **Awkward Situation**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà un second chapitre tout chaud, où il se passe beaucoup plus de choses que dans le premier.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Quand Leonard se réveilla, il constata immédiatement deux choses, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Premièrement, il n'était plus sur l' _Enterprise_ ni sur aucun autre vaisseau d'ailleurs. Le bruit habituellement en sourdine des moteurs, ainsi que leurs légères vibrations étaient absents. Deuxièmement, il souffrait de cette nausée caractéristique qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur d'utiliser un téléporteur. Le sol sous lui semblait tout à fait solide et il ne constata aucune blessure, il en déduisit donc qu'il avait été enlevé, et au souvenir des derniers événements, il n'était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi.

La veille, l' _Enterprise_ avait croisé la route d'une nouvelle planète habitée. Les premiers contacts étaient les missions que McCoy redoutait le plus. N'en déplaise à Jim, qui ne vivait que pour ça, elles pouvaient très rapidement mal tourner, ce qui arrivait malheureusement de temps à autre.

La planète de Classe – M était habitée par un peuple en apparence pacifique, très évolué sur le plan technologique, mais totalement en retard sur tout le reste. Ce genre de décalage n'était pas fréquent et signifiaient généralement une chose, qu'il y avait eu contamination par le passé. Les espèces débutantes dans l'exploration spatiale commettaient souvent des erreurs, c'était pour cette raison que les Vulcains gardaient un œil sur les Humains il n'y avait pas si longtemps, et que les Humains à leur tour se montraient vigilants.

Dans ce genre de cas, la directive première pouvait vite s'avérer être un cauchemar pour un Capitaine, qui devait choisir entre découvrir ce qui s'était passé ou simplement continuer sa route pour ne pas aggraver la situation.

Ce type de débats avec Jim était souvent stérile. Son ami refusait toujours catégoriquement de détourner le regard et de passer son chemin. Il fallait à chaque fois trouver des compromis. Mais les choses n'étaient allées qu'en empirant, quand Spock avait découvert qu'un virus particulièrement contagieux et presque toujours létal était en train de décimer la population. C'était une véritable pandémie, et à cet instant, le médecin en lui entra en conflit intérieur avec l'officier de Starfleet dont il portait l'uniforme.

Avaient-ils trop tardé dans la salle de briefing à argumenter sur la marche à suivre, oubliant momentanément la technologie anormalement avancée de cette nouvelle espèce, leur laissant l'occasion de prendre conscience de leur présence ? Probablement. Leur gouvernement avait-il feint la surprise, quand une petite équipe était finalement descendue sur la surface sous l'insistance de Kirk ? Possiblement. Avaient-ils échafaudé un plan à la seconde où ils avaient compris que Leonard était le médecin en chef ? Décidant de l'enlever à la première occasion quand ils avaient compris que l' _Enterprise_ ne les aiderait peut-être pas ? McCoy ne le saurait peut-être jamais.

Cependant, il en était là, enfermé dans une cellule sans aucun moyen de communiquer. Il avait tâté sa ceinture et ses poches, constatant rapidement qu'il n'avait plus son communicateur, ni le phaseur que Jim lui avait forcé à prendre avec lui, même s'il détestait ces choses. Son tricordeur avait également disparu, ce qui le laissait totalement seul et coupé du reste de l'équipage.

« _Dammit_ , » murmura-t-il dans le silence de la pièce humide, en se levant péniblement.

Il haïssait être téléporté, encore plus contre son gré. Il inspecta sa cellule dans tous les recoins, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper, sans succès flagrant. Il doutait qu'on lui veuille du mal, mais ils allaient probablement l'obliger à synthétiser un remède, et Leonard ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de lui s'il n'y parvenait pas ou s'il refusait. De toutes les missions, ce genre-là était le plus cauchemardesque pour lui. Il avait juré de préserver la vie ou de mourir en essayant. Mais Starfleet était très clair également sur ce qu'ils avaient le droit de faire et de ne pas faire. À raison, Leonard devait l'admettre. Il imagina l'impact sur l'histoire de son peuple, si un vaisseau avait subitement surgi du ciel durant la grande épidémie de peste noire au moyen âge ou quand la grippe espagnole fit des ravages en 1918. Que ce serait-il passé si des êtres venus d'ailleurs – Leonard se les figura comme des Vulcains – s'étaient simplement pointés avec un vaccin, se contentant de l'administrer et de s'en aller ? La face du monde aurait été drastiquement changée et pas forcément pour le meilleur. L'évolution normale de cette civilisation avait déjà été perturbée, devait-il réellement en rajouter une couche au nom de son serment d'Hippocrate ou laisser la nature faire son travail ? Après tout, aucune épidémie n'avait décimé l'humanité, aussi grave soit-elle. La civilisation survivrait probablement.

Il en était là, perdu dans son dialogue intérieur, quand un individu vint enfin ouvrir la porte. L'espèce avait un aspect humanoïde reptilien, arborait une peau d'un vert d'eau plus clair sur leur torse imberbe, des écailles – dont la couleur semblait différer d'un individu à l'autre – sur le front, les coudes, les genoux, et Dieu seul savait où encore, possédait une langue bifide qui leur donnait un phrasé sifflant, une mâchoire proéminente assortie de crocs, ainsi qu'une queue suffisamment longue pour servir de membre également recouverte d'écailles. Ils se tenaient néanmoins sur deux jambes aux courbes humaines et étaient munis de bras de longueur parfaitement normale terminés par des mains dotées de pouces opposables. Leur crâne était surmonté d'une crête et ils n'avaient pas de cheveux. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Leonard chez son visiteur, ce fut ses yeux d'un vert jaune limpide, aux pupilles parfaitement circulaires comme celles des Humains. McCoy se fit la réflexion qu'il venait de découvrir un véritable bijou de génétique, avant de remarquer les griffes au bout des doigts, l'arme à sa ceinture, et de se tendre, prêt à se défendre.

La créature – un homme, se dit McCoy en détaillant sa musculature développée – s'avança vers lui lentement, jusqu'à envahir son espace personnel. Acculé contre un mur, Bones regarda avec appréhension la langue fourchue qui frôla sa joue. À présent qu'il le dominait de toute sa hauteur, il remarqua qu'il était grand. Il parla alors, dans cette langue qui était la leur et que Bones ne comprenait pas. Privé de traducteur, il ne put que fixer son visage étrange pour y déceler de l'hostilité. Mais ses traits restèrent figés et il fit alors un pas en arrière, l'invitant à sortir d'un geste de la main.

Jim avait-il négocié sa libération ? Il en doutait. S'il n'avait aucune idée du temps écoulé depuis son enlèvement, il savait cependant qu'il n'avait ni faim ni soif. Seulement quelques heures, voire moins, estima-t-il. Le garde, comme Leonard le déduisit de par sa tenue et son équipement, souhaitait certainement le conduire quelque part.

Il n'y eut ni entrave ni menace, durant tout le trajet. L'homme se contenta de marcher derrière lui, conscient que son physique en lui-même était suffisamment dissuadant. Leonard enregistra donc tout ce qu'il put dans sa mémoire, sur son environnement et toutes les choses qu'il voyait. Ils montèrent d'au moins deux niveaux, avant de pénétrer dans une vaste pièce dotée de grandes ouvertures qu'il devina être des fenêtres. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond qui se trouvait plusieurs mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Le bâtiment avait l'allure d'un holodeck qui aurait totalement disjoncté. Les différentes matières, matériaux, couleurs, époques, rien n'allait assemble. C'était comme regarder un château du XVIIe siècle terrien construit par des Borgs. La pierre d'aspect vieilli était renforcée par des métaux lisses et reflétant la lumière du soleil qui éclairait cette planète. Le sol sur lequel leurs pas résonnaient était fait d'un alliage inconnu aux motifs complexes.

Ils ne croisèrent personne durant une éternité, ni dans l'escalier qui les mena à l'étage ni dans le long couloir qu'ils traversèrent jusqu'à atteindre une lourde porte apparemment solide. Ne voyant aucune autre issue, Leonard s'arrêta là et se tourna vers l'homme toujours silencieux.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il inutilement.

Le reptilien le fixa comme s'il essayait vraiment de comprendre ce qu'il disait, avant de le dépasser et de toquer à la porte. Une voix s'éleva alors, leur ordonnant sûrement d'entrer, puisque le garde s'empressa d'ouvrir et de le pousser à l'intérieur, avant de refermer derrière eux.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et McCoy mit un temps à s'adapter, avant de remarquer que les rideaux étaient tirés. Il distingua ensuite un lit, meuble principal, sur lequel un autre représentant de l'espèce était allongé. Le docteur n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'étudier cette civilisation, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire pour comprendre que l'homme n'était pas en bonne santé. Sa respiration sifflait dans l'air lourd, son teint semblait plus pâle que celui de son congénère et ses yeux mi-clos le fixaient d'un air abattu. Le médecin en lui prit momentanément le dessus et il s'approcha de la couche, cherchant mécaniquement son tricordeur avant de se souvenir qu'il ne l'avait plus. Le malade murmura quelque chose qu'il ne saisit pas, le garde ajoutant une phrase qu'il échoua également à comprendre. Mais il vit les tentures luxueuses, les meubles de bonne facture, sentit la douceur des draps sous ses doigts, et en déduit que l'homme n'était pas n'importe qui. Il en vint alors à une conclusion qu'il craignait. Leur chef, ou président, qui qu'il soit, était atteint par le virus, et ils voulaient que lui, Leonard McCoy, trouve un moyen de le guérir. Cela sentait la guerre civile et le coup d'État à plein nez et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver au milieu d'un conflit politique de grande envergure. Que comptaient-ils faire du vaccin ? À quel prix prévoyaient-ils de le vendre à une population désespérée ?

Il se tourna vers le garde qui semblait dans l'expectative. Tenter de leur expliquer la situation et son statut sans pouvoir se faire comprendre serait une perte de temps. Quand bien même, ils ne l'écouteraient pas. Leonard ne connaissait qu'un seul peuple capable d'oublier son individualisme pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Il pensa de nouveau à Spock, à ses avances maladroites, à son intérêt pour lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés en privé depuis qu'il lui avait offert la bague trois jours plus tôt… La bague ! se souvint-il alors. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main et vit le bijou toujours à son doigt. Évidemment ses ravisseurs n'avaient aucun moyen de connaître les propriétés de la pierre. L'anneau était sa porte de sortie. Sauf que ce ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi serait-il encore ici sinon ? La pierre de vokaya serait immédiatement venue à l'esprit de Spock en constatant que l' _Enterprise_ ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Ce qui pouvait vouloir dire deux choses : Soit l'équipage était là-haut en train de paniquer parce que les radars étaient incapables de le détecter, soit le bâtiment était protégé d'une manière quelconque contre toute forme de téléportation et ils s'organisaient en ce moment même pour entrer de force. Dans les deux cas, ils allaient risquer leurs vies pour lui, parce qu'ainsi était fait Jim, il ne laissait personne derrière et certainement pas son meilleur ami.

Bones soupira, détachant ses yeux de la bague pour ne pas attirer l'attention dessus. Il devait gagner du temps, la seule monnaie qu'il lui restait, feindre de coopérer jusqu'à ce que Jim et Spock le sorte de là. Il fixa une nouvelle fois le garde et retint un sourire au dernier moment. Il ne savait pas comment ce geste serait interprété par une espèce à la mâchoire dotée de crocs. À la place, il décida de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. L'homme l'observa un instant avant de lui rendre la politesse et de faire demi-tour. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il le suivit.

Ce devait être la chose à faire, car il le mena dans un nouveau dédale de couloirs. Son pas était rapide, mais gracieux, sa longue queue bleutée se balançant en rythme. Il arborait le physique d'un guerrier et l'assurance d'un chef. Leonard détailla la musculature impressionnante de son dos qui ressortait sous le débardeur moulant qu'il portait, en s'interrogeant sur son nom, sa vie. Avait-il une famille, des frères d'armes atteints par la maladie ? Espérait-il lui aussi que McCoy soit un sauveur venu du ciel ?

Le climat de la planète était extrêmement chaud, il s'en rendait compte à présent qu'il arpentait des corridors au niveau supérieur, ce qui expliquait probablement les tenues légères qu'il avait vues sur les habitants. Hormis les lourdes bottes qu'il portait et qui claquaient sur le sol, il y avait plus de peau que de tissu visible sur le corps du garde.

Il le suivit durant de longues minutes jusqu'à atteindre une aile de la bâtisse qui jurait avec le reste. Tout y était beaucoup plus moderne, visiblement ajouté bien après la construction initiale. Leonard reconnut immédiatement des laboratoires. Derrière de larges parois vitrées s'affairaient des individus qu'il devina être des scientifiques. Il était étrange d'observer des créatures en apparence si primitives accomplir des tâches si minutieuses. Le garde le fit entrer dans une des salles immaculées et lui présenta un poste de travail d'un geste de la main. La table était équipée de matériels différents de ceux dont il avait l'habitude, mais aisément reconnaissables en y regardant de plus près. Ils étaient loin du niveau de ce que son époque, la Fédération ou encore Starfleet offraient en matière d'appareils médicaux, mais l'essentiel se trouvait là. Un microscope attira son attention en particulier. Il n'en avait jamais vu de semblable. Puis il releva les yeux sur l'assistance qui le regardait avec insistance. Sûrement les meilleurs physiciens que cette planète avait à offrir, et pourtant McCoy put lire l'épuisement et le découragement sur chacun de ces étranges visages. Ces gens ne travaillaient pas pour sauver la vie d'un seul homme, ils espéraient guérir les leurs, leurs familles, leurs enfants, leurs amis. Il sentit soudain comme un courant passer entre eux et lui, un sentiment d'appartenance et de but commun. Au diable Starfleet, pensa-t-il, comprenant pour une fois Jim dans sa réticence à toujours suivre aveuglément les règles, il allait sauver ce peuple. Il pointa le groupe devant lui, avant de ramener son doigt contre sa poitrine, lentement, puis il colla ses deux paumes ensemble et entrelaça ses phalanges, mimant l'union de leurs efforts. Ils hochèrent la tête à l'unisson, puis ils se mirent au travail.

…

Après avoir convenu de quelques gestes basiques pour communiquer sommairement, les scientifiques reptiliens suivirent volontiers les directives de Leonard. Il n'avait jamais travaillé dans ses conditions, totalement muet et hésitant avec le matériel, mais il se dit à lui-même qu'il avait vu bien pire.

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, il hésita entre crier de joie, de frustration ou ne surtout rien dire. Il connaissait le virus. Bien sûr qu'il le connaissait. Du moins, un spécimen suffisamment similaire pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'erreur possible. Il avait sévi sur terre bien des années au paravent et le remède existait depuis longtemps maintenant. Sur l'Enterprise, il ne lui faudrait qu'une journée pour prélever l'ADN de l'espèce habitant cette planète et étudier cette souche, afin de synthétiser un vaccin adapté. Mais avec le matériel et les enzymes à sa disposition ici, cela prendrait des semaines. Cependant, ils ne le laisseraient probablement pas repartir avec une simple promesse de revenir. McCoy n'avait néanmoins rien à marchander en plus de sa parole, et sans nouvelle de Jim, il n'avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre. Totalement coupé du monde dans ce laboratoire, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait dehors. L' _Enterprise_ négociait-il ou avait-il déjà menacé le gouvernement de quelconques représailles pour le retour de son médecin en chef ? Spock s'inquiétait-il pour lui ? se demanda Bones, avant de se gifler mentalement. Il devait décider tout de suite s'il faisait semblant de continuer à chercher ou s'il tentait d'expliquer ce qu'il en était. Mais une force invisible le poussa à être totalement honnête. Ces gens méritaient qu'on les aide.

Leonard se tourna alors vers le garde qui était resté tout ce temps posté près de la porte, telle une statue de pierre. Il remarqua de nouveau à quel point il était impressionnant. Les scientifiques, en majorité des femmes, semblaient plus ouverts. McCoy avait d'ailleurs constaté que leurs griffes étaient taillées très courtes, probablement pour faciliter leur travail. Le garde appartenait définitivement à une caste plus militaire. Au moins, se consola-t-il, il ne risquait pas de se faire violemment éventrer par ses nouveaux collègues.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, par réflexe, avant de se reprendre. Son hésitation attira l'attention de l'homme et tout le monde cessa soudainement de s'affairer pour le fixer dans l'expectative. Il se dit alors qu'il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il fallait qu'ils l'autorisent à reprendre contact avec l' _Enterprise_.

Bones cherchait une manière adéquate de s'exprimer, quand il ressentit subitement les picotements caractéristiques de la téléportation sous sa peau. Un soulagement, inhabituel de sa part face à ce type de transports, l'envahit en même temps que le besoin de rester, de continuer. Mais il ne put rien faire d'autre que de se laisser porter et se rematérialisa dans la salle des téléporteurs face à un Jim visiblement soulagé et un Spock stoïque, mais qui se détendit en voyant qu'il allait bien. Leonard allait descendre du plot, quand il fut pris d'un vertige et de nausées. Kirk le soutint au dernier moment.

« Je sais, c'est désagréable, mais ça va passer, » lui assura-t-il. « Spock pense qu'ils ont des capacités mémétiques. Il a fallu que Scotty nous téléporte d'urgence après plusieurs heures sans nouvelle de nous, pour que nous prenions conscience que nous n'avions, à aucun moment, protesté contre ton absence. Nous nous sommes contentés de nous laisser guider dans la cité, comme de foutus touristes, et cela nous paraissait comme allant de soi. »

« Ça explique beaucoup de choses. Je ne me suis pas défendu non plus et ils ne m'ont menacé à aucun moment. Je me suis simplement senti subitement intégré, investi d'une mission. Mais je pense toujours qu'il faut tout de même les sauver. La solution est tellement simple, que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si nous partons. »

« Ces gens nous ont manipulés, Bones. »

Leonard regarda Spock qui ne disait toujours rien. Son regard était insondable. Il eut l'impulsion soudaine de le toucher, mais n'en fit rien. Il savait que ce serait mal perçu.

« Ces gens sont désespérés, » dit-il à la place en reportant son attention sur Jim.

Puis, il passa à côté d'eux et marcha vers la sortie, direction les labos pour se mettre au travail. Kirk ne le suivit pas, donnant ainsi son accord tacite, mais Leonard entendit le pas mesuré de Spock dans son dos. Cependant, il ne se retourna pas jusqu'au turbolift. Le Vulcain entra dans la cabine à sa suite. McCoy demanda l'aile médicale, puis ils plongèrent dans un silence quelque peu tendu.

« Nous vous avons localisé grâce à la vokaya, » affirma simplement Spock après quelques secondes.

« Je sais, » répondit Bones.

« Je connais votre avis sur les propriétés de cette pierre, mais… »

« Personne ne m'a forcé à la garder, Spock. Je l'ai fait en connaissance de cause et je ne le regrette pas au vu de la tournure des événements. »

Un ange passa. L'officier scientifique dissimulait mal sa nervosité, du moins, pour le regard aiguisé de Leonard.

« Vous la portez comme si vous étiez engagé dans une relation. »

Il avait évidemment remarqué ce détail. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

« Nous sommes amis, c'est déjà une relation, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, » approuva Spock, en regardant droit devant lui.

Leonard savait que les mains jouaient un rôle important dans les interactions sociales chez les Vulcains. Il l'avait constaté lors de la destruction de leur planète, quand il avait pris en charge les survivants. Il ne connaissait pas en détail les significations de chaque geste, mais avait envie d'essayer, de toucher Spock d'une façon qu'il comprendrait. Il bougea lentement ses doigts, soudainement conscient de leur proximité dans la cabine pourtant assez large pour accueillir plusieurs personnes, puis caressa timidement ceux du Vulcain, peu sûr de lui. Spock réprima un sursaut, mais ne fit rien pour se dérober, et Leonard sentit ses joues chauffer, alors qu'il refusait de regarder son ami en face.

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? » demanda doucement Spock.

« Pas vraiment, » croassa McCoy, en voulant retirer sa main.

Mais le Vulcain la saisit fermement et se tourna vers lui.

« Vous ne savez donc pas quel est l'équivalent humain de ce geste. »

Leonard avait bien une idée, mais il répondit plutôt :

« Éclairez-moi, » dans un murmure à peine audible.

Spock le fixa intensément durant de longues secondes, avant de se pencher vers lui. Puis, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, alors que Leonard n'osait même plus respirer, il murmura.

« Prenez garde à ce que vous demandez, docteur McCoy, je pourrais bien vous prendre au mot. »

« Testez-moi, » le provoqua-t-il ouvertement. Il en avait marre de ce jeu stupide du chat et de la souris.

Une lueur de surprise passa brièvement dans les yeux chocolat de Spock, puis il combla la courte distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa. Ce n'était qu'une simple, mais franche pression de lèvres contre lèvres, plutôt chaste, mais Bones eut brusquement l'impression que son corps entier prenait feu. Son cœur pompait furieusement dans sa poitrine, frappait violemment contre ses tympans, si fort qu'il était persuadé que le Vulcain devait l'entendre. Les lèvres de Spock étaient presque fraiches contre les siennes. Il savait que son espèce avait une température corporelle moins élevée, un rythme cardiaque plus lent, mais le toucher lui parut néanmoins plus humain, moins étranger qu'il s'y attendait. Ce fut la seule réflexion qui traversa son cerveau momentanément court-circuité, puis Spock s'éloigna suffisamment pour le regarder dans les yeux, mais sans quitter son espace personnel. Les Vulcains pouvaient donc faire preuve d'impétuosité, se dit Leonard en remarquant l'ombre d'un sourire sur ces lèvres qui venaient à l'instant de le transporter dans un autre monde. Le turbolift s'arrêta alors et les portes s'ouvrirent, brisant l'enchantement.

« Après vous, » dit Spock, en inclinant la tête.

Mécaniquement, Leonard sortit, le Vulcain sur ses talons, et se dirigea vers les laboratoires.

…

Leonard se jeta dans le travail pour ne pas penser. À sa demande exclusive, on téléporta un malade à bord qu'il mit en quarantaine pour pouvoir faire les prélèvements et les tests dont il avait besoin. Quitte à violer ma directive première, autant ne pas le faire à moitié, se dit-il. Malgré sa condition, l'adolescent, que sa mère les avait suppliés de sauver d'un regard plein de larmes, observait autour de lui avec de l'émerveillement dans ses étranges yeux jaunes. On apporta un traducteur universel et le jeune homme se chargea de lui en apprendre le plus possible sur sa langue, ce qui l'occupa une bonne partie de la journée, alors que McCoy s'affairait derrière son microscope. Quand ils purent enfin communiquer de manière compréhensible pour la première fois, il en fut soulagé. Il put finalement lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi. Il avait volontairement choisi un patient jeune, pariant que ses capacités mémétiques devaient être inférieures ou moins bien maîtrisées, pour éviter toute confusion. Mais l'adolescent, qui s'appelait finalement Raduk, lui expliqua que son peuple n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, que sa société avait tout simplement plongé dans le chaos depuis que l'épidémie s'était répandue. Ce que Leonard crut sans difficulté. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de ne pas vouloir réitérer l'expérience. Il détestait que l'on manipule son esprit.

Raduk attirait également la curiosité des membres d'équipage et le nombre de douleurs imaginaires fut particulièrement élevé cet après-midi-là. Bien sûr, personne ne pouvait pénétrer dans la chambre hermétiquement fermée, à part Leonard équipé d'une combinaison adaptée, mais les visages se succédaient derrière la vitre qui permettait de garder le patient à l'œil. Si Raduk trouva cela stressant ou dérangeant, il le garda pour lui. Cependant, Bones, fidèle à son caractère, finit par mettre tout le monde dehors, arguant que l'infirmerie n'était pas un zoo terrien du XXe siècle et que chacun méritait un peu de dignité.

La biologie particulière de cette espèce fascina le bon docteur. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, ce que Spock approuva quand il insista pour lui prêter main-forte. L'Humain et le Vulcain travaillèrent en tandem pour récolter le maximum d'informations sur ce génome et synthétiser un vaccin adapté, en évitant sciemment de discuter de l'incident du turbolift. Ou plutôt, Bones refusa d'en parler et Spock respecta sa volonté. Le moment était quelque peu mal choisi de toute manière. Le médecin médisait encore contre ses deux téléportations forcées et leurs conséquences sur son psychisme, ainsi que le pouvoir de forte suggestion des reptiliens qui lui avait donné la migraine du siècle. L'état de santé de Raduk ne leur permettant pas de trop le fatiguer, ils réduisirent leurs interactions avec lui au minimum et planchèrent durant de longues heures silencieuses sur un remède qu'ils pourraient distribuer à toute la planète d'une manière qui ne les exposerait pas trop. Suffisamment de personnes étaient maintenant conscientes de la présence de l' _Enterprise_ en orbite, inutile d'en rajouter en se faisant connaître de la totalité de la population.

En fin de journée, Jim convoqua une réunion dans la salle de briefing numéro un et il fut décidé, après que Raduk leur ait appris que la saison des pluies particulièrement abondante et longue allait débuter dans quelques jours, que le médicament serait distillé dans l'atmosphère de la planète et ainsi administré par le biais des nombreux orages. En ce qui concernait les régions non touchées par les intempéries, ils faisaient confiance aux scientifiques que Leonard jugeait très compétents pour trouver la solution adéquate.

Quand Bones et Spock arrivèrent à un résultat qu'ils jugèrent satisfaisant, le docteur testa le vaccin sur son jeune patient. Commença alors la période qu'il redoutait toujours le plus. L'attente, qui lui parut interminable, d'améliorations. Il prépara Raduk pour la nuit, organisa des rondes parmi le personnel de garde et exigea qu'on l'appelle, qu'importe l'heure, au moindre changement, avant de finalement se retirer.

Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la porte de ses quartiers, qu'il prit pleinement conscience que Spock ne l'avait pas quitté. S'en suivit un silence particulièrement lourd. Devait-il simplement lui souhaiter bonne nuit et aller se coucher, comme son corps courbaturé et son esprit épuisé le suppliaient de le faire ? Ou l'inviter à entrer pour engager cette conversation qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie d'avoir ? Ou bien pour tout bonnement le mener jusqu'à son lit sans plus de cérémonie, comme le suggérait une partie bien précise de son anatomie qu'il refusait d'écouter ?

Il dut mettre un temps interminable à se décider, car Spock finit par prendre la parole, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

« Je vous souhaite un repos réparateur, docteur. En espérant vous retrouver en meilleure forme dans quelques heures. Je vous remercie de m'avoir permis de faire ces découvertes inestimables en votre compagnie. »

« Même le meilleur des médecins ne serait rien sans assistance. Je n'y serais pas parvenu sans vous. »

Il ne lui avait pas retourné la politesse de bien dormir, laissant le dialogue ouvert, et Spock hésita à partir.

« Vous voulez entrer un moment ? » demanda finalement Leonard, les mots jaillissants de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous priver du peu d'heures de sommeil dont vous disposez. »

« Je suis un grand garçon, Spock. Si je propose, c'est que je me sens en état de tenir une conversation sans piquer du nez, merci bien, » répondit Bones sur un ton acerbe qu'il regretta aussitôt.

Il soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez, face au visage soudainement fermé de Spock.

« Je ne voulais pas être blessant. Venez et posez votre cul sur mon canapé avant que je change d'avis. »

Si Spock fut choqué par la formulation de la requête, il ne fit aucun commentaire et accepta simplement l'invitation. Quand la porte se referma derrière eux, Leonard se souvint alors que Spock n'était jamais venu dans ses quartiers et fut soudainement gêné en apercevant le haut d'uniforme qu'il avait laissé traîner sur son lit avant de se coucher la veille, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussettes sales roulées en boule sur le sol et son lit défait. Il se précipita pour mettre de l'ordre, se donnant une contenance alors que le Vulcain évaluait les lieux du regard. N'importe qui lui aurait assuré que ce n'était pas grave, que ça lui arrivait aussi, mais les quartiers de Spock étaient probablement toujours impeccablement rangés et il ne dit donc rien. Quand les preuves compromettantes de son train de vie parfois décousu disparurent dans le sas de recyclage, Leonard s'autorisa enfin à se détendre un peu. Il était en territoire connu, maître des lieux, et contrôlait donc mieux la situation.

« Thé, café ? Quelque chose de plus fort peut-être ? » demanda-t-il à son invité, en se dirigeant vers le synthétiseur.

« Si vous faites référence aux boissons alcoolisées que vous semblez tant affectionner, sachez que les Vulcains ne sont pas soumis à leurs effets. Un thé serait le bienvenu, cependant. Merci. »

Bones ne releva pas la pique, il ne se sentait tout simplement pas capable d'argumenter avec lui à cet instant. À la place, il prépara une théière, décidé à se joindre à Spock. Boire de l'alcool ne l'aiderait absolument pas, même si l'envie ne manquait pas. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir à côté du Vulcain, en posant son chargement sur la table basse.

Ils se servirent en silence, le tintement des cuillères étant le seul bruit animant la pièce. Il y avait quelque chose d'étonnamment confortable dans le fait de partager un moment aussi simple, ils le sentirent l'un comme l'autre. Spock avait maintenant l'habitude de ses rendez-vous avec Nyota et des soirées passées avec Jim, mais c'était la première fois qu'il prenait du temps avec Leonard. Sa compagnie n'était finalement pas aussi austère qu'il s'y attendait.

« Je souhaiterais discuter de ce qui s'est produit dans le turbolift, » déclara finalement Spock, « mais, si vous ne le voulez pas, je ne vous y obligerais pas. Cependant, pour maintenir la qualité de nos rapports, il serait préférable que nous ayons cette conversation. »

« Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ? Écoutez, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris… »

« Dois-je comprendre que vous regrettez ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, » se défendit immédiatement Leonard.

Il soupira, rassemblant ses pensées et son courage.

« J'étais curieux de savoir ce qui se passerait si je touchais vos mains. Je sais qu'elles ont une signification particulière pour votre peuple. Je ne m'attendais pas forcément à cette réaction, vous m'avez pris par surprise, Spock. »

« Cependant, mon geste n'était pas malvenu, je l'ai perçu en vous touchant. Vous en aviez autant envie que moi. »

« Vous aviez envie de m'embrasser ? »

« Depuis un certain temps. »

« C'est toujours le cas ? »

« Plus que jamais, maintenant que je connais la sensation de vos lèvres sur les miennes. »

« _Holly shit_ … » balbutia Bones. « Vous ne pouvez pas simplement dire des choses pareilles, Spock, bon sang ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant sur le canapé. « Cela vous met-il mal à l'aise ou, au contraire, vous donne envie de réitérer l'expérience ? »

Leonard se sentait paralysé, bataillant entre l'envie de fuir et celle de se laisser aller. Spock, lui, semblait parfaitement composé. Il lui enviait cette capacité et avait bien souvent désiré affaiblir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, son contrôle sur ses émotions. Peut-être avait-il enfin trouvé une manière efficace, puisque malgré son stoïcisme apparent, Spock ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de sa bouche. Pour tester les limites de ce pouvoir nouvellement acquis, il lécha ses lèvres dans un geste qu'il voulait faire paraître inconscient. Les pupilles noires et dilatées de Spock suivirent le mouvement. Il le désirait réellement, compris Leonard, il ne faisait pas semblant. À cette pensée, une chaleur envahit son ventre, se répandant dans son abdomen. Il n'avait plus expérimenté cette émotion depuis longtemps. Spock se pencha vers lui et il cessa de nouveau de respirer. L'odeur du Vulcain envahit ses sens, épicée, indéfinissable, elle lui rappela les longs soirs d'été en Géorgie. Instinctivement, il s'allongea contre le coussin de l'accoudoir et Spock suivit le mouvement, écartant son genou du passage d'une main. Le poids de son corps pesa contre lui, tangible, solide, et il sentit contre son aine la preuve que le Vulcain n'avait aucun problème à ce niveau-là finalement. Ils ne s'étaient même pas encore embrassés, pensa Bones, qui expira un souffle fébrile. Puis, ses lèvres furent sur les siennes, et le temps s'arrêta, s'étira lentement dans la pièce. Leonard retrouva cette tiédeur, puis sentit l'humidité de cette langue râpeuse, avant que tout ne bascule irrémédiablement dans le chaos.

Il s'agrippa à ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas sombrer, épaules, bras, flancs, nuque, prit une poignée de ses cheveux noirs et lisses comme la soie pour le rapprocher un peu plus. Leur baiser était charnel, désordonné, tout en dents, salive et langues, désespéré. Spock possédait une force surhumaine que Leonard percevait à mesure qu'il perdait prise, le clouant au canapé, lui coupant le souffle. Ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser, encore entièrement habillés, et pourtant, Bones vivait l'expérience la plus sexuelle, physique et primaire de son existence. Le Vulcain ruait contre lui, dans une tentative incontrôlée de soulager la pression, écrasant son érection contre la sienne à travers leurs pantalons. Ils partageaient le même air, suffoquant dans les gémissements de l'autre. Pris de vertiges, Leonard détourna la tête, cherchant l'oxygène, Spock se figea alors, avant de reculer brusquement à l'autre bout du canapé.

Il était l'image même de la débauche, ses cheveux habituellement si parfaits piquaient dans tous les sens, ses lèvres gonflées avaient une couleur olivâtre, la même qui teintait ses joues, sa gorge et le bout de ses oreilles, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration erratique. Cependant, ses yeux étaient soudainement brouillés par la peur et Leonard n'osa plus bouger.

« Spock ? » l'appela-t-il dans un murmure.

« Je… je suis désolé, j'ai perdu… »

« Sssh, » siffla doucement le docteur, « il n'y a rien à se faire pardonner, tout va bien. Il n'y a rien d'anormal à ne plus maîtriser grand-chose dans ce genre de situation. »

« Je ne savais pas… »

« Que tu avais cela en toi ? Encore une fois, je ne sais presque rien de ton espèce dans ce domaine, mais crois-moi, je n'ai rien vu qui n'est pas la conséquence directe d'un désir mutuel de faire l'amour. »

« Vous… tu souhaites également que nous ayons des relations sexuelles ? »

« Je pensais que c'était plutôt évident il y a moins d'une minute. »

« Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? »

« On ne peut pas à proprement parler de changement d'avis quand l'envie de départ est la même que celle d'arrivée. Je suis attiré par toi depuis si longtemps que j'ai oublié ce que ça fait de ne pas l'être. Tu m'as fasciné dès le début, mais tu étais si froid, si réservé, je ne savais pas comment passer au travers de ta carapace. Puis, nous avons pris l'habitude d'argumenter, de débattre, nous n'étions jamais d'accord sur rien, mais j'aimais ça -et j'ai fini par comprendre que toi aussi – parce que dans ces moments j'avais l'impression d'exister à tes yeux, je me sentais vivant. »

« J'ai toujours été tout à fait conscient de ton existence, de ta présence. Mais j'ai longtemps cru que tu me détestais. »

« Je détestais la manière dont tu me rendais dépendant de nos confrontations. J'ai souvent imaginé l'une d'entre elles tourner de cette manière. Mais, tu mérites tellement mieux que moi. »

« Mieux qu'une personne qui place mon bien-être dans ses priorités, qui tente au moins de me comprendre, même si parfois il échoue, qui semble toujours vouloir me protéger de quiconque pourrait heurter ma sensibilité vulcaine, qui défend mes intérêts jusqu'à parfois se mettre en péril ? »

« Je suis vieux, Spock, souvent aigri, mon humour laisse à désirer, et même si j'ai toujours été plutôt satisfait de mon apparence, je ne peux pas faire comme si les signes de l'âge n'avaient aucune emprise sur moi. »

« Ce genre de considérations ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, parlons du fait que je disparaîtrai sûrement alors que tu n'en seras qu'a la moitié de ton existence ! »

« Et si nous parlions plutôt du risque quasi quotidien que je périsse au cours d'une mission, comme cela a manqué de se produire à plusieurs reprises ? Planifier son existence en fonction de l'espérance de vie présumée des personnes auxquelles nous tenons est totalement illogique, Leonard. Si mes parents avaient raisonné de cette façon, je ne serais pas là pour en parler. »

Spock avait raison bien sûr, comme souvent. Bones n'avait rien à répondre à ça, il était à court d'arguments, une chose assez rare pour être mentionnée. Si Spock le voulait vraiment de la même manière que lui, alors il ne ferait rien pour l'empêcher, il accueillerait cette relation à bras ouverts et la chérirait comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps.

« Tu es bien conscient que je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Les Vulcains ne sont pas les seuls à s'engager sérieusement. »

« Je ne désire rien d'autre que de passer le plus de temps possible à tes côtés. »

« Je pense alors que nous devrions aller au rythme qui te conviendra. Je n'ai pas envie que tu paniques de nouveau… »

« Les Vulcains ne paniquent pas, » le coupa Spock, « j'ai simplement… »

« Spock, tu avais vraiment l'air effrayé, ce que je comprends parfaitement. Le sexe exige un certain lâcher-prise dont tu n'as pas l'habitude. Mais c'est okay. Tout est okay. Nous ne sommes pas pressés. Je ne dis pas non, moi-même, à un petit temps d'adaptation. »

« Je croyais que tu étais déjà passé par là. »

« Il est possible que j'aie quelque peu… exagéré certaines choses pour avoir l'air plus confiant. Tu semblais penser que ce qui t'arrivait était un problème, je voulais te montrer que non. J'ai été aventureux dans mon adolescence et les hommes m'ont toujours rendu curieux, mais… je ne sais pas, je n'ai probablement jamais trouvé celui qui m'aurait mis suffisamment en confiance pour franchir ce cap. »

« Tu n'as donc jamais… »

« Je suis médecin, je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur le sujet, mais je n'ai moi-même jamais expérimenté ce côté-là de ma sexualité. »

« Tu semblais si… détendu tout à l'heure, si profondément perdu dans l'instant… »

« J'ai toujours tenu à ne pas refouler mes envies et je suis bien incapable de me refuser à toi. »

« Comment cela peut-il ne pas t'effrayer ? »

« Le courage, Spock, ce n'est pas aller sans peur, c'est aller malgré sa peur. Évidemment qu'une part de moi craint que tu n'aimes pas ça, que tu fuies ou que tu te lasses, que tu te réveilles un matin en te demandant ce que tu fous avec moi. Mais ce sont mes peurs, mon problème, je ne veux pas les projeter sur toi. »

« Les Humains… vous êtes si paradoxal. »

« Il va falloir t'y faire, » plaisanta Leonard, ravi que l'atmosphère s'allège enfin.

« Puis-je t'embrasser de nouveau ? »

« Autant que tu le voudras, » affirma-t-il, en se rallongeant.

« Je trouve cette activité, quoique très peu hygiénique, tout à fait stimulante. »

Leonard éclata de rire en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de tirer à lui un Spock dubitatif. Sa bouche s'écrasa contre la sienne dans son élan et en une seconde il rebascula dans un monde à la chaleur étouffante, à l'odeur épicée et s'y noya presque. Une main se glissa sous son haut d'uniforme, caressa son ventre, griffa ses flancs, l'autre s'enfonça dans l'accoudoir, juste à côté de sa tête, soutenant le poids du Vulcain. Leonard remonta ses genoux autour de la taille de Spock quand sa hanche rencontra douloureusement la sienne, nouant ses bottes dans le bas de son dos. Il suffoquait emprisonné dans ses vêtements, avait l'impression de sombrer dans le canapé. Puis, son communicateur sonna, les faisant sursauter, même si Spock le nierait probablement.

« Infirmerie au docteur McCoy. »

Bones tendit une main et répondit, quand Spock se releva pour lui laisser la place de manœuvrer.

« Ici McCoy. »

« Le patient répond très bien au traitement. Je pensais que vous aimeriez le savoir. Sa fièvre vient de tomber et il est beaucoup plus alerte. J'allais lui servir quelque chose à manger, mais je me suis soudainement demandé si c'était une bonne idée. Nous ne savons rien de son régime alimentaire, je ne voudrais pas le rendre malade ou provoquer une réaction allergique. »

« Vous avez bien fait, Christine, » répondit-il, « demandez à faire téléporter de la nourriture de sa planète, quelque chose que nous pourrions répliquer le temps qu'il restera avec nous. »

« Très bien. Vous allez bien, docteur ? Vous avez une drôle de voix. »

Spock était à genou entre ses jambes, sa main n'avait pas quitté son ventre, flânant çà et là, il arqua un sourcil en entendant la question de l'infirmière.

« Je me suis simplement assoupi et je ne suis pas encore très bien réveillé, » broda-t-il rapidement.

« Oh, dans ce cas je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé. C'est que je connais vos habitudes et vous dormez rarement quand vous êtes dans l'attente de résultats sur l'état de santé d'un patient. »

« Un simple moment de faiblesse, Christine, il n'y a aucun problème, ne vous excusez pas. Je suis réveillé et alerte maintenant. »

« Vous n'êtes donc pas occupé ? »

La question sonna étrangement, mais Leonard n'y prêta pas attention. La main de Spock était descendue sur son bas ventre et jouait avec le bouton de son pantalon.

« Non. »

« Très bien, je transmets. »

« Merci pour votre appel. McCoy, terminé. »

Il coupa rapidement la communication, les yeux rivés à ceux du Vulcain. La seconde d'après, il était de nouveau réduit au silence par deux lèvres impatientes. Il découvrait un côté de Spock – probablement en même temps que lui – dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Un emportement et une sensualité tout à fait surprenants, dans le bon sens du terme. Elle était loin la froideur de façade, disparue la réserve habituelle, il tenait entre ses bras un être totalement rendu aux pures émotions qu'il ressentait. Il décelait néanmoins une certaine retenue en dessous, une volonté de garder le contrôle jusqu'à un certain point. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait offrir pour le moment, mais Leonard s'en contentait parfaitement. Il était suffisamment submergé pour sentir une pointe de panique à l'arrière de son esprit. Il n'était vraiment pas aussi confiant qu'il l'avait prétendu. L'idée de faire le moindre faux pas avec Spock le terrorisait. Il s'attendait à chaque instant à le voir battre en retraite, arguant que ce comportement n'avait rien de Vulcain et qu'ils devaient cesser immédiatement. Il s'obligea cependant à rester détendu, à accueillir ce moment et tout ce qu'il avait à y gagner. Mais soudainement, un détail atteint finalement son cerveau momentanément hors service.

« Attends, » dit-il, « que voulait-elle dire par "je transmets" ? »

Spock le fixa en fronçant les sourcils, puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un chuintement et ils se figèrent dans un parfait ensemble.

« Hey, Bones. Christine m'a dit que tu ne dormais pas. Je cherche Spock… »

Jim se figea totalement, la bouche ouverte comme pour terminer sa phrase, mais ses mots moururent dans le silence qui tomba brusquement sur la pièce.

« On dirait bien que tu l'as trouvé, Jim, » finit par dire Leonard en se redressant, alors que Spock reculait à l'autre bout du canapé, « maintenant, si tu voulais bien… tu sais… partir. »

Kirk ne bougea pas d'un iota, mais un sourire commença à se dessiner sur ses lèvres, un de ceux qui donnaient vraiment envie à Leonard de juste le gifler parfois. Mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, Spock se leva avec sa grâce presque féline, rajusta sa tenue et s'avança vers Jim.

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi, Capitaine ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton parfaitement professionnel.

Comment faisait-il ça ? Se demanda Bones. Pour avoir l'air si composé, alors qu'un air totalement mortifié devait s'afficher sur son propre visage ? Cela dépassait l'entendement.

« Euh… » hésita Jim.

« Vous me cherchiez pour une bonne raison, j'imagine. »

« Ça vient momentanément de me sortir de l'esprit. »

« Ben voyons, » ironisa Leonard, « ou alors tu es simplement venu pour constater par toi-même que ton plan a merveilleusement bien fonctionné. »

Le docteur se leva à son tour, se sentant idiot d'être le seul encore allongé et puant le sexe à dix miles à la ronde. Il lissa son uniforme et passa inutilement une main dans ses cheveux. La coupe de Spock, elle, était magiquement revenue en place, ce qui le fit encore plus rager intérieurement.

« Je suis bien content que vous alliez enfin quelque part tous les deux, mais j'étais là pour autre chose. Ça me revient, j'ai besoin de votre rapport sur la mission d'aujourd'hui. »

Spock avait tardé à écrire un compte rendu ? Leonard lutta pour ravaler une remarque. Il avait préféré passer ce temps avec lui. Spock – _le_ Spock – avait négligé son travail le temps d'une journée pour l'aider au laboratoire et rester dans ses quartiers avec lui.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Capitaine. J'ai présumé que puisque la mission n'est, à priori, pas encore tout à fait achevée, cela pouvait attendre demain. »

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas ajouté qu'il était tout simplement trop occupé, pensa Leonard.

« Bien sûr ! Je veux dire, j'avais présumé de mon côté que vous auriez agi comme à votre habitude. Vous savez que j'apprécie de pouvoir comparer nos deux points de vue, pour ajouter certains détails que j'aurais éventuellement omis. Mais ça peut très bien attendre demain. Chacun est libre d'occuper comme il l'entend ses heures de repos, je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre soirée romantique. »

Son sourire s'accentua alors qu'il terminait sa tirade et Leonard eut envie de disparaître dans un trou. Spock ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Bones prit les devants, sentant que quoi que le Vulcain puisse ajouter, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

« Fais donc ça, et apprends à t'annoncer avant d'entrer par la même occasion, » railla-t-il.

« Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé et ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais surpris dans des situations bien plus compromettantes. »

« Et ce n'est pas comme si je voulais m'en souvenir, merci bien. »

Malgré lui, le sourire de Jim finit par le contaminer. Son ami le plus cher était visiblement content pour eux et fier de lui. Sa colère fondit et il leva les yeux au ciel. Spock les observait comme on suit un match de tennis, un air dubitatif sur son visage.

« Je vais vous laisser à vos… activités, » dit Jim, en faisant une grimace bizarre pour ne pas rire. « Bonne soirée, » ajouta-t-il, en se dirigeant vers la sortie, « et ne faites pas de bêtises ! » lança-t-il alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui.

Un des coussins du canapé s'écrasant contre la cloison ponctua son départ et un éclat de rire résonna dans le couloir.

Puis, le silence retomba sur la pièce. Leonard regarda Spock qui haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Il lui sourit et s'avança vers lui pour se blottir dans ses bras. Il se sentait épuisé, physiquement et psychologiquement. Cette journée semblait ne jamais finir, même si la phase nocturne était déjà bien avancée. Spock l'accueillit maladroitement, peu habitué à ce genre d'effusions, et fourra son nez dans ses cheveux avant d'inspirer profondément.

« Tu devrais dormir. »

Et cela sembla être la meilleure idée de la journée pour Leonard. Il hocha la tête contre l'épaule du Vulcain, puis se détacha pour se diriger vers le lit, en retirant son haut d'uniforme et son t-shirt noir dans un même mouvement, avant de les jeter sur le dos d'une chaise. Il n'avait pas la force de s'en préoccuper pour l'instant. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et entrepris d'enlever ses bottes, avant de remarquer que Spock n'avait pas bougé. Il releva les yeux vers sa silhouette figée.

« Tu attends quoi ? Un ordre de mission ? Une autorisation écrite de ton père ? Ramène tes fesses par ici. »

Le Vulcain ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se ravisa finalement et vint s'agenouiller devant Leonard. Puis, il lui retira ses bottes, l'une après l'autre, sous le regard reconnaissant du docteur qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui. Puis, il remonta ses mains le long de ses mollets, de ses cuisses, avant de défaire son pantalon. Bones se laissa faire en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, puis leva les hanches quand le Vulcain tira sur le vêtement pour le retirer, ne lui laissant que son boxer. Il s'allongea alors sous les couvertures et regarda Spock se déshabiller à son tour et plier méticuleusement ses affaires. Il ne se gêna pas pour observer son corps svelte et tout en muscle, en se demandant encore ce qu'un être comme Spock pouvait bien trouver à un homme comme lui. Le Vulcain le rejoint ensuite dans le lit et ils cherchèrent une position confortable, l'un comme l'autre plus habitué à dormir seul. Finalement, ils se firent face, leurs têtes proches sur les oreillers et leurs jambes entremêlées. Leonard demanda à l'ordinateur d'éteindre la lumière et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir, extrêmement conscients de la présence de l'autre. Bones pensa qu'il ne pourrait jamais dormir ainsi. Spock était trop tentant. Mais ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et sans même s'en rendre compte, il sombra dans le sommeil en sentant une main caresser ses cheveux.


	3. Morning Wood and Tentacles

**Chapitre 3**

 **Morning Wood and Tentacles**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Les choses avancent dans ce chapitre. Clairement, dans cette fic, c'est la trame de fond (les missions) qui sert l'intrigue (la relation Spock/McCoy) et pas l'inverse, nous sommes d'accord. J'essaye néanmoins de rendre ça le plus intéressant possible, sans pour autant trop m'y attarder, car je tiens à vous satisfaire et nous savons tous ce que vous voulez lire en réalité XD du Spones fluff, un peu de smut et leurs caractères toujours en conflit. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce troisième chapitre qui, je l'admets, m'a beaucoup fait rire en l'écrivant et m'a aussi donné du fil à retordre. Vous remarquerez que je suis parti en freestyle concernant l'anatomie de Spock, piochant à droite à gauche ce que j'ai pu trouver sur le sujet. J'espère que le résultat n'est pas trop effrayant XD

Bonnes lecture et à très vite !

 **PS :** ce titre est totalement wtf, j'en conviens, mais pas hors sujet XD

* * *

Leonard se réveilla au son de son alarme programmée qui, étrangement, s'éteignit toute seule. Puis, son corps s'éveilla et il sentit plusieurs choses. Premièrement, il avait bien trop chaud, deuxièmement, c'était probablement dû au corps de Spock collé au sien, troisièmement, il avait l'érection du siècle et ne se voyait pas vraiment expliquer au Vulcain que c'était tout à fait normal pour un Humain.

« Qu'est-ce qui provoque cette soudaine gêne ? » demanda Spock dans le creux de son épaule.

Durant la nuit, Leonard s'était tourné de l'autre côté et le Vulcain l'encerclait actuellement de ses bras, son torse contre son dos. Face au manque de réponse de son interlocuteur, Spock précisa sa question.

« Les Vulcains sont des télépathes tactiles, ne l'oublies pas, et quelques secondes après ton réveil, j'ai senti de l'embarras venant de toi. Cette position te met-elle mal à l'aise d'une quelconque manière ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça, » répondit immédiatement Bones, ne voulant pas bouger dans l'immédiat, « seulement, il est très courant que les Humains mâles se lèvent le matin avec… »

Comme s'il suivait le cours de ses pensées, la main de Spock se posa sur le membre incriminé à travers le sous-vêtement sans aucune équivoque. Leonard siffla entre ses dents et se cambra sans pouvoir se contrôler.

« À quoi est dû, généralement, cet état matinal, docteur ? »

« C'est à cause du sommeil paradoxal. Contrairement aux idées reçues, l'érection n'est pas le résultat d'une contraction musculaire, mais totalement l'inverse. Au repos, des stimuli nerveux maintiennent le pénis souple, empêchant ainsi le sang de l'engorger librement. Et donc, l'érection n'est finalement qu'un relâchement de ses muscles. Or, durant la phase de sommeil paradoxal, le corps se décontracte totalement. Ce phénomène est simplement le prolongement de cette phase qui s'étend au réveil du sujet. Cela peut également être dû à un certain type de rêves, toujours durant la même phase, là où l'inconscient s'exprime librement. »

La main resta simplement posée là durant toute l'explication, manifestant la réelle attention de Spock. Parler science au lit n'était pas vraiment l'idée que se faisait Leonard des matins coquins, mais il ne devait probablement pas s'attendre à ce que les choses se déroulent de manière ordinaire avec Spock. Et finalement, cela avait un côté stimulant inattendu.

« Fascinant, » commenta Spock, en appuyant sa caresse. Bones se colla un peu plus à lui, le plaisir courant sous sa peau engourdie, envahissant ses sens. « L'esprit vulcain ne fonctionne pas de la même façon. Nous n'avons pas de névrose. Nous ne nous cachons rien à nous-mêmes, car nous ne pouvons pas dissimuler nos pensées à ceux qui nous sont proches par le lien psychique qui nous unit. Chaque pensée est acceptée, assimilée, pour être analysée, puis contrôlée. »

« Es-tu en train de dire que les Vulcains ne rêvent pas ? » demanda Leonard, en se tournant pour lui faire face, perdant la friction délicieuse de cette main.

« Très rarement. Nous avons des aspirations, des ambitions, bien entendu, mais elles sont traitées de manière consciente. »

« C'est… triste, dans un sens. Le rêve est une part importante de la culture humaine, ils sont considérés comme des messages, parfois des avertissements, qui aident le rêveur à mieux se connaître. »

« De quoi as-tu rêvé cette nuit ? »

« Se souvenir de ses songes demande de la pratique. Ils ont tendance à s'échapper comme du sable entre les doigts. Plus on essaye de les saisir, plus ils s'écoulent dans le néant. Mais j'imagine que tu devais être présent. Je garde la sensation d'une chaleur presque étouffante. »

« C'est probablement ma faute. J'ai dû augmenter la température de tes quartiers durant la nuit. Je me suis adapté au climat ambiant du vaisseau, même s'il est bien inférieur à celui que j'ai toujours connu sur ma planète, mais durant les phases de méditation ou de sommeil, je suis moins à l'aise. Mes quartiers sont toujours réglés pour mon confort. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir dans un environnement aussi frais. »

« Tu aurais dû me le dire hier soir, » répliqua Leonard, mortifié à l'idée que Spock ait pu avoir froid durant toute la soirée.

Il se rapprocha inconsciemment de lui, comme pour le réchauffer, même si c'était inutile à présent.

« Ce n'est qu'un détail. »

« Ton confort n'est pas un détail, Spock. »

« Le tien non plus, et présentement, tu as trop chaud. »

« Nous allons trouver des compromis, nous rejoindre au centre de nos extrêmes, un pas après l'autre, » lui assura-t-il, englobant dans sa phrase toutes les difficultés auxquelles ils pourraient faire face à cause de leurs natures respectives, « tu pourrais, par exemple, m'apprendre à dresser un bouclier mental sommaire pour t'éviter d'être constamment assailli par mes pensées. »

« Mes barrières mentales suffisent. »

« Peut-être, mais j'imagine qu'elles te demandent un effort conscient. As-tu bien dormi cette nuit ? Cela ne t'a-t-il pas dérangé de faire en sorte de ne pas lire mon esprit durant mon sommeil ? Car j'imagine que pendant cette phase, mon cerveau ne se restreint pas. »

Spock sembla hésiter à répondre, il ne voulait pas que Leonard se sente coupable de quoi que ce soit, et surtout, qu'il refuse de dormir de nouveau avec lui.

« Je dois admettre que mon repos aurait pu être plus réparateur. »

« Alors, apprends-moi. »

« Ce sont des techniques que l'on nous enseigne dès notre plus jeune âge, je ne suis pas sûr… »

« Essayons quand même. Dès que cette mission sera terminée et que nous voguerons de nouveau au milieu de nulle part, nous aurons du temps à perdre et tout à y gagner. »

« Très bien, nous tenterons l'expérience, même si je ne peux pas garantir de résultats satisfaisants. »

« Nous verrons bien, » soupira Leonard, en se blottissant contre Spock.

Une part de lui avait envie de prendre quelques heures de sommeil en plus. Il savait que ce n'était pas possible ni raisonnable, mais son cerveau ne voulait pas sortir du brouillard. Puis, la main fut de retour – il l'avait presque oubliée – insistante, tangible, solide. Elle joua avec l'élastique de son boxer, comme pour demander la permission.

« Tu sembles vraiment très intéressé, » le taquina-t-il.

« Parce que ton corps ne fonctionne visiblement pas comme le mien, ce que je savais déjà, mais le constater par moi-même est très différent. »

« Je suis peut-être médecin, mais ton espèce est si secrète concernant certaines choses, que je ne sais pas exactement en quoi nous différons. »

« Chez les Humains, tout est à l'extérieur. »

La phrase laissa Leonard perplexe, mais la main se glissa dans son sous-vêtement et le priva momentanément de toutes capacités à réfléchir clairement. Une paume tiède l'enveloppa, des doigts curieux explorèrent les contours inconnus de son anatomie. Il se fit violence pour ne pas bouger et ne rien dire, laissant à Spock le temps nécessaire pour s'adapter, apprendre, découvrir. En serait-il ainsi à chaque fois ? se demanda-t-il. Étaient-ils si différents que toutes leurs étreintes seraient une découverte ? Il n'était pas contre l'idée, lui-même se posait beaucoup de questions. Étaient-ils réellement compatibles ou devraient-ils faire preuve d'imagination ? Mais à cet instant, cette main lui faisait perdre pied et l'heure continuait de tourner. Ils avaient toujours une crise à gérer et un patient en quarantaine. Pas exactement le meilleur moment pour jouer au docteur. Mais la volonté lui manqua pour stopper Spock. Il se tourna sur le dos, suffoquant dans le cocon que formaient les couvertures. Le Vulcain suivit le mouvement, baissant le boxer sur ses cuisses et le prenant en main plus franchement, repoussant les couvertures pour couler son regard fasciné sur son corps. Leonard se sentait exposé, vulnérable, il ferma les yeux et appuya son avant-bras contre ses paupières closes, ses hanches bougeant sans son accord. Spock prit son langage corporel comme une invitation à continuer, à aller plus loin, il voulait voir, goûter, sentir.

« Ordinateur, luminosité à quinze pour cent, » ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave.

L'obscurité fit place à une ambiance tamisée, la sueur sur la peau claire de Leonard brillait sous la faible lumière. Le Vulcain dévora des yeux chaque détail, ses lèvres entrouvertes et humides, sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme saccadé de sa respiration, sa main qui serrait et desserrait les draps, ses jambes qui semblaient animées de spasmes, ses orteils qui se crispaient, puis ce membre prisonnier de ses doigts, dur, chaud, d'un rose sombre et parcouru d'une veine palpitante qui roulait sous son pouce. Le docteur cachait son visage. Avait-il honte de perdre ainsi le contrôle de son corps ? Spock savait qu'il en serait de même pour lui à sa place et il ne voulait pas provoquer un tel inconfort chez son amant. Mais paradoxalement, son esprit lui criait de continuer, ce qu'il fit, car il lui semblait que s'il arrêtait là, le corps alangui à ses côtés ne le supporterait pas.

Il resserra sa prise, accentua ses mouvements, suivant le cours ininterrompu des pensées de Leonard. Il approcha son visage, fasciné par la manière dont le membre pulsait entre ses doigts. Seuls les gémissements de Leonard emplissaient la pièce, et le bruit humide de la peau glissant sur l'extrémité turgescente. Spock, lui, osait à peine respirer. Les images qui s'imposaient et se succédaient dans son esprit le rendaient confus. Le docteur voulait plusieurs choses incompatibles entre elles et le Vulcain en vint à la conclusion qu'il ne contrôlait plus vraiment ses pensées. Cependant, l'une d'entre elles le tentait. Plus il s'approchait, plus il pouvait percevoir l'odeur de musc, de sueur, quelque chose d'attirant, d'intoxicant, probablement hormonal, pensa-t-il. Il fallait qu'il goûte cette peau et le liquide qui en suintait. Il tendit ses lèvres vers son but, puis les posa délicatement sur le sommet du membre, sans cesser le geste répétitif de sa main que son amant semblait tant apprécier. Le goût était salé et amer, et la réaction fut immédiate. Une main puissante agrippa ses cheveux et le tira en arrière.

« Spock ! Qu'est-ce… »

Le Vulcain se retira tout de suite, craignant d'avoir commis une erreur, et fut surpris à ce moment-là de sentir Leonard se tendre et une traînée blanchâtre éclabousser sa joue. Le phénomène ne dura que quelques secondes durant lesquelles il observa, fasciné, le corps subir des spasmes irréguliers, jusqu'à s'immobiliser complètement, et la semence jaillir sur son torse, alors que les manifestations vocales de Leonard s'amoindrissaient. Puis, ne persista que sa respiration saccadée. Il dégagea finalement ses yeux et les fixa sur le Vulcain, dans un mélange de satisfaction et d'horreur que Spock ne sut comment interpréter.

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu… » répéta plusieurs fois le docteur, en cherchant désespérément quelque chose autour de lui.

Il saisit finalement son t-shirt et se redressa pour essuyer le visage d'un Spock toujours impassible qui se demandait quoi faire.

« Je suis désolé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? » s'exclama-t-il, en nettoyant également sa main souillée qui était restée où elle se trouvait, avant de finalement éponger son propre torse et de jeter au sol le vêtement.

« Tu sembles penser que tu as commis un acte extrêmement irrespectueux, mais j'échoue à comprendre lequel, puisque je n'ai fait qu'imiter une des nombreuses scènes qui se jouaient dans ton esprit. »

« Tu as… Bon sang, Spock ! Ce sont des fantasmes ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se contrôle dans ce genre de moments et ils ne doivent en aucun cas être réalisés sans ton accord ! »

« Je n'ai rien fait, qui n'est pas le fruit de mon consentement. »

Leonard le fixa un instant, éberlué.

« Tu voulais… »

« Cela semblait être la chose à faire, oui. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'aspect péjoratif que ton espèce donne à cette pratique. »

« Ce n'est pas… péjoratif, si le consentement est mutuel. J'ai juste… je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas forcément une expérience très appréciée par les… débutants en la matière. »

« Pour quelles raisons ? »

« Cela demande de la pratique, avant d'arriver à un résultat satisfaisant, et peut être douloureux pour celui qui n'a pas l'habitude. »

« N'est-ce pas le cas pour tout le reste ? »

« Si, mais… le goût peut-être rebutant et l'acte considéré comme humiliant pour certaines personnes. Nous devons discuter de ce genre de choses _avant_ de nous lancer, Spock. Je ne sais pas où se situent tes limites. »

« Tes fluides corporels ne me rebutent pas, si c'est ton inquiétude. »

« Mon Dieu… » soupira Bones en se laissant retomber sur les oreillers, ses mains sur son visage.

« J'échoue à comprendre ce dégoût pour quelque chose de naturel. »

« C'est toi qui as raison, Spock, » répondit finalement Leonard, en le regardant dans les yeux. « Ce sont juste de stupides préjugés de stupides Humains. »

« Mon peuple n'est pas un exemple en matière de tabous, je veux bien l'admettre, mais dans l'intimité, nous sommes totalement ouverts à l'autre. Il n'y a pas de secret dans le cercle familial, et encore moins dans la sphère du couple. »

« Je le découvre, en effet. C'est surprenant. »

« Les Humains agissent-ils différemment ? »

« Disons que l'intimité se crée avec le temps. Il y a une certaine réserve au début, des choses que l'on n'ose pas dire. »

« Je pensais que nous nous connaissions suffisamment. »

« C'est le cas ! » lui assura Leonard en s'asseyant. « Mais quand une longue amitié évolue en relation amoureuse, il peut tout de même y avoir des moments de doute. Nous n'avons jamais abordé la sexualité auparavant, j'ai l'impression de marcher sur un terrain miné, pour finalement me rendre compte que je suis celui qui a le plus d'aprioris. »

« Je n'avais pas d'autre but que te satisfaire. »

« Je sais, mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle implication de ta part ni une telle ouverture d'esprit. J'aurais pourtant dû me douter que ton comportement ne différerait pas de celui que tu adoptes face à n'importe quelle autre expérience scientifique. »

« Tu n'es pas une expérience scientifique. »

« Non, bien sûr que non, mais tu découvres tout ça avec un regard rationnel. Tu accumules les données et t'en sers ensuite pour atteindre ton objectif. »

« Si tu sous-entends que je n'ai aucune implication émotionnelle, tu te trompes. »

« Non, mais tu la gardes encore sous contrôle. Ce n'est pas un reproche, mais tu ne profiteras pas pleinement de l'instant tant que tu seras un spectateur extérieur. »

« Je ne connais aucune autre manière de procéder. »

« Je sais, _darlin'_ , » le rassura Leonard en caressant sa joue.

Spock se frotta contre sa main, tel en chat. Bones s'attendit presque à l'entendre ronronner.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de gâcher un moment agréable… »

« Tu n'as rien gâché du tout. Tu es parfait. J'aime que notre habitude d'argumenter nous suive jusque dans notre lit, cela prouve que notre relation n'a pas changé de ce côté-là, que tu ne vas pas subitement exprimer des réserves à me remettre à ma place quand nous travaillerons et que je ne vais pas soudainement devenir mielleux. »

« Mielleux ? » demanda Spock, et Leonard rit de bon cœur, avant de l'embrasser.

« Maintenant, nous devons absolument nous rendre à l'infirmerie, parce que le devoir n'attend pas, mais ce soir, tu me montreras en quoi tout n'est pas à l'extérieur chez les Vulcains. Parce que c'est bien l'affirmation la plus étrange que j'aie jamais entendue dans un lit. »

Spock haussa un sourcil, alors que Leonard l'embrassait une dernière fois avant de se lever pour se préparer.

…

Raduk accueillit Leonard avec un drôle de rictus que le docteur imagina être un sourire. Le geste ne semblait pas naturel, malgré les yeux lumineux du jeune homme, et ses dents menaçantes rendaient le résultat franchement inquiétant. Peut-être avait-il remarqué que les Humains le faisaient souvent et voulait-il paraître sympathique.

Bones ne s'en offusqua pas et lui rendit la politesse, avant de s'enquérir de sa santé et de procéder à quelques examens de routine. Il ne connaissait pas les résultats normaux de cette espèce quand un individu était sain, mais ceux qu'il tira de son tricordeur recalibré pour l'occasion étaient bien plus positifs que la veille. Il décida de prendre cela comme un bon signe, puis préleva un échantillon de sang, avant de retourner au labo.

Spock l'y attendait, déjà prêt à poursuivre les tests. Le Vulcain était d'un soutien sans faille dans cette entreprise qui stressait beaucoup Leonard. Avoir la survie d'un peuple sur ses épaules le pesait plus qu'il ne le montrait. Mais Spock comprenait sans mot le fardeau de l'interdiction d'échouer. Il l'avait porté toute sa vie.

Dans un silence confortable, ils se mirent au travail, la gêne du matin déjà oubliée pour se concentrer sur leur tâche. Leurs mains se frôlèrent à plusieurs reprises, parfois par accident, parfois intentionnellement. Leonard appréciait que Spock se sente assez en confiance pour s'autoriser ce genre de dérives dans son comportement habituellement irréprochable. Il savait que le docteur n'en abuserait pas quand ils seraient en public et qu'il prenait tout cela très au sérieux. Ce type de contacts n'étaient pas non plus sans signification pour les Humains, même s'ils n'y voyaient pas la même symbolique. On ne tenait pas la main de son collègue ou de son supérieur dans les couloirs du vaisseau durant les heures de service, ç'aurait été absurde et mal perçu. Et l'évolution de leur relation restait, pour le moment, secrète. Seul Jim était au courant et, aux yeux de Bones, c'était déjà trop. Le docteur était peut-être même plus secret sur sa vie privée que le Vulcain. Tout le monde savait plus ou moins qu'il avait été marié, quelques-uns, qu'il avait une fille, mais c'était tout. De plus, il n'avait jamais été friand des relations dans le cadre professionnel. Spock avait su le convaincre, le rassurer par sa seule façon d'être. Leonard savait que le Vulcain ne le mettrait jamais dans une situation inconfortable. Les ragots iraient certainement bon train, bien sûr. Sur un vaisseau, garder un secret relevait de l'impossible et ils n'allaient pas, de toute manière, se cacher en permanence comme s'ils avaient honte de quoi que ce soit.

« Tu penses trop, » dit soudainement Spock.

« Pardon ? C'est un Vulcain qui me dit ça ? » répondit Leonard sans méchanceté.

« Il me semble que les Humains appellent cela ruminer. Les Vulcains ne ruminent pas. Tes pensées tournent en rond dans un cercle sans fin et inutile. Tu gaspilles ton énergie à résoudre un problème déjà résolu, comme si tu voulais que la solution soit différente. Les choses iront dans le sens où elles doivent aller, quoi que nous fassions, Leonard. La peur de l'inconnu est illogique. »

« La peur de l'inconnu est ce qui nous empêche de foncer tête baissée sans calculer les risques. »

« Les risques peuvent être calculés, mais pas prédits. Et les craindre ne fait qu'augmenter leurs probabilités. »

« Comment arrives-tu à être aussi serein ? »

« Maintenant que je sais que tu désires cette relation au moins autant que moi, je n'ai plus aucune raison d'avoir peur. »

« Et si ça ne marche pas ? »

« Tu penses que nous ne trouverons pas de compromis, contrairement à ce que tu disais plus tôt ? »

La question laissa Leonard sans voix. Spock l'avait piégé à son propre jeu et il avait raison. Quand il s'agissait de rassurer les autres, il trouvait toujours les mots, mais quand il tentait d'en faire de même pour lui, il se laissait aller à ce bon vieux pessimisme. Spock ne lui souriait pas – il ne souriait jamais, sauf quand il avait perdu trop de sang –, mais il le regardait avec bienveillance, ses yeux chocolat brillants de promesses, et Leonard eut le besoin soudain de le serrer dans ses bras. Comme s'il pouvait sentir la vibration dans l'air entre leurs corps, le Vulcain tendit deux doigts vers lui. Comprenant le message, Bones y colla son index et son majeur. Maintenant qu'il connaissait la signification de ce geste, il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir à ce contact.

Tu seras ma perte, pensa-t-il. Spock haussa un sourcil, puis caressa une dernière fois sa main, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son travail.

Leonard ne fit que l'observer durant un instant. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans la façon méticuleuse et précise dont il travaillait, presque hypnotique. Quand il croisa son regard, il se rendit compte qu'il le fixait depuis plusieurs secondes et se racla la gorge en reprenant sa tâche.

…

Il leur fallut une journée supplémentaire, avec l'aide de toute l'équipe scientifique, pour synthétiser suffisamment de remèdes. Raduk allait mieux d'heure en heure, et même s'il n'avait pas l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie pour explorer le vaisseau, il se dégourdit volontiers les jambes dans l'aile médicale, en jetant des regards curieux aux expériences en cours. Passée la surprise, l'équipage s'était habitué au physique étonnant du jeune homme, qui finalement, s'avérait très sympathique. Le traducteur, qu'il emportait partout, retranscrivait son phrasé sifflant, sa langue fourchue glissait entre ses dents et ses yeux d'un bleu irréel se posaient sur tout ce qui l'intéressait. Sa démarche était moins gracieuse que celle du garde que McCoy avait côtoyé sur la planète, sa queue d'un vert émeraude, un peu plus courte que celle d'un adulte, se balançait maladroitement dans son dos, comme s'il s'habituait encore à sa présence, et le t-shirt noir de Starfleet qu'on lui avait prêté rehaussait le teint pâle de sa peau verdâtre. Pour l'occuper, Leonard lui donna des tâches simples à accomplir, ce qu'il fit avec un enthousiasme qui fit sourire le docteur.

Quand il fut temps de le renvoyer sur sa planète, Jim, Spock et Leonard l'accompagnèrent, ainsi que deux gardes de la sécurité. La mesure semblait inutile au Capitaine, mais le Vulcain insistait sur les procédures. Il ne fallait pas oublier que ce peuple les avait manipulés dans une tentative désespérée de trouver de l'aide, et que techniquement, ils enfreignaient toujours la prime directive. Les mots allaient devoir être minutieusement choisis dans leurs rapports respectifs, ce qui n'enchantait absolument pas Spock.

La famille de Raduk faisait partie du comité d'accueil, ainsi d'une poignée de citoyens plus ou moins importants. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le même bâtiment qu'avait exploré Bones. Leur visite devait rester discrète et la provenance de ce remède miracle hors de portée du reste de la population. Les parents récupérèrent leur fils en bonne santé, ne cachant ni leur joie ni leur gratitude, puis s'engagèrent à ne rien dévoiler à personne. L'équipe apprit également que le chef se mourait et Leonard, même s'il ne dit rien, craignait qu'il ne soit trop tard pour celui-ci, comme pour beaucoup d'autres. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas sauver tout le monde et préférait ne pas trop y penser. Il fallait avant tout stopper l'épidémie.

Raduk exhiba fièrement son traducteur et expliqua comment s'en servir, avant que Spock en distribue un à chacun pour que tout le monde puisse s'exprimer. Ils convinrent alors d'un plan et avec l'aide des dirigeants, un message fut envoyé à toute la planète, via les différents médias, leur ordonnant de sortir tous les malades à l'extérieur. Jim décida de leur laisser le soin de trouver une raison valable, ils étaient suffisamment intervenus. Puis, ils dirent au revoir et retournèrent sur l' _Enterprise_ , alors que les premiers signes d'orage obscurcissaient le ciel.

Quelques heures après, alors que la phase nocturne était déjà bien avancée sur le vaisseau, mais qu'il faisait encore jour sur la planète, Jim donna l'ordre à Sulu de les mettre en orbite basse et à l'ingénierie de relâcher l'antidote dans l'atmosphère. Il était temps pour eux de s'en aller et de laisser ce peuple évoluer en paix. Le Capitaine se doutait que Starfleet garderait un œil sur eux et que dans un futur proche ils rejoindraient probablement la Fédération. Mais en attendant ce jour, l' _Enterprise_ mit le cap sur sa prochaine destination et disparut dans l'immensité de l'espace.

…

Épuisé, mais soulagé que cette histoire soit derrière eux, Leonard regagnait ses quartiers d'un pas lourd. Spock était resté avec Jim pour s'occuper des rapports qui ne pouvaient plus attendre et devait le rejoindre plus tard.

Bones se déshabilla à peine la porte fermée et s'accorda une longue douche chaude, boudant la douche sonique pour une fois, puis il s'allongea entièrement nu et s'enroula dans les draps encore imprégnés de l'odeur de Spock. Il s'endormit ainsi sans même s'en rendre compte, rattrapé brusquement par la fatigue accumulée.

Il fut réveillé un temps indéterminé plus tard par la certitude que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans la pièce. Dans l'obscurité, il distingua une silhouette au pied de son lit.

« Ordinateur, luminosité à vingt pour cent, » dit-il d'une voix encore endormie.

Il reconnut alors sans mal Spock, habillé d'une robe traditionnelle vulcaine. Il était visiblement passé dans ses propres quartiers pour se préparer pour la nuit avant de rejoindre Leonard.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de te réveiller. »

« Ce n'est rien, » lui assura Bones, car il était heureux de le voir.

« Cela te dérange-t-il si je médite ici ? »

« Pas du tout, mais tu ne serais pas mieux dans ta chambre ? »

Le Vulcain sembla mal à l'aise.

« Spock ? »

Leonard se leva pour l'approcher en s'enroulant dans le drap.

« J'ai tenté et échoué à méditer seul durant la dernière heure. »

Spock était visiblement honteux en prononçant cet aveu.

« C'est à cause de moi ? »

« Indirectement. » Vous pouviez compter sur un Vulcain pour être franc. « J'ai constaté qu'il m'est devenu difficile d'atteindre ma sérénité d'esprit habituelle si tu n'es pas présent. »

« Oh. Okay, » dit Leonard qui ne savait pas s'il devait prendre cela comme un compliment ou un reproche. « Okay, » répéta-t-il en battant retraite vers le lit. « Dans ce cas, augmente la température à ton aise et installe-toi. Je ne ferai pas de bruit. »

« Si tu souhaites te rendormir, je peux très bien baisser la lumière. »

« Non, je vais t'attendre, si ça ne te gêne pas que je t'observe. Je suis curieux. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas, » le rassura Spock, avant de régler la température et la luminosité.

Leonard remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas venu les mains vides. D'un sac, il sortit un coussin, une bougie et ce qui ressemblait à de l'encens si le docteur ne se trompait pas. Il installa le tout au milieu de la chambre, en face du lit, alluma la flamme – holographique bien entendu, aucun feu ne pouvait être allumé à bord d'un vaisseau spatial sans déclencher immédiatement l'alarme incendie – puis il mit en marche le brûleur d'encens, l'appareil étant sécurisé, il ne produisait qu'un fin filet de fumée qui se dissipait très facilement dans la pièce, diffusant une douce odeur que Bones ne connaissait pas. Puis, Spock s'assit en tailleur et s'immobilisa en fixant la flamme devant lui. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, avant que son corps entier semble se détendre totalement et qu'il ferme les yeux. Sa respiration devint alors si lente, que sa poitrine se soulevait à peine. Installé au centre du lit, enroulé dans la literie, Leonard tenta d'en profiter lui aussi et de se caler sur sa respiration. Mais rapidement, il se rendit compte qu'il suffoquait. La cage thoracique des Vulcains était plus large. Le cœur, placé là où se trouvait le foie chez les Humains, laissait toute la place aux poumons pour se développer, leur permettant ainsi de se passer d'oxygène beaucoup plus longtemps. Bones réussit finalement à trouver un rythme de deux inspirations contre une seule pour Spock et se perdit de nouveau dans sa contemplation.

Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans cette scène, de sacré. Il se sentait privilégié de pouvoir y assister. Très vite, il eut beaucoup trop chaud et laissa négligemment tomber le drap de ses épaules, le tissu couvrant toujours le bas de son corps. Voir Spock ainsi lui donnait envie de se rendormir, la paix et le silence incitaient au sommeil, mais Leonard voulait l'attendre, comme promis, et ne pouvait pas se résigner à le quitter des yeux. Son regard était si appuyé, qu'il n'imaginait pas que le Vulcain ne puisse pas le sentir, et se demanda comment il faisait pour ne pas en être perturbé. À sa place, il ne pourrait certainement pas se détendre si on le fixait de cette manière. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il plongea dans une sorte de transe. Il ne dormait pas, pas vraiment, puisqu'il observait toujours Spock, mais il ne sentait plus tout à fait son corps. Seule l'odeur de l'encens semblait arriver à ses narines et la respiration profonde du Vulcain était l'unique son résonnant à ses oreilles. Il perdit toute notion de temps ou d'espace, si bien qu'il sursauta quand Spock ouvrit finalement les yeux et qu'il les fixa sur lui. Brusquement, Leonard reprit pied avec réalité, sentit de nouveau le poids de son corps, le lit en dessous, le drap sur ses jambes et l'air chaud qui le faisait suer.

« Tu es en nage, » remarqua Spock, « je vais baisser la température à un niveau acceptable pour nous deux, » dit-il, avant de donner l'instruction à l'ordinateur.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer exactement ? »

« Je n'en suis pas certain, je n'ai jamais expérimenté ce genre de choses, mais je dirais que me regarder méditer t'a également plongé dans un état de transe. Cela était-il agréable ? »

« Je ne sais pas, probablement. Je me sens détendu, en tout cas. »

« Souhaites-tu que nous nous couchions à présent ? »

« Oui, je tombe de sommeil. Viens par là, » répondit Leonard en se levant pour refaire le lit correctement.

Se faisant, il se retrouva entièrement nu, mais fit comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait, en réalité, partager cette intimité avec Spock et qu'il fasse suffisamment chaud dans ses quartiers pour qu'il puisse en profiter. Le Vulcain l'imita, retirant sa robe et la posant sur dossier d'une chaise. Il ne portait rien en dessous. Bones se souvint de ses paroles, les Vulcains ne se cachaient rien dans la sphère du couple. C'est ainsi qu'il put s'apercevoir, qu'en effet, rien n'était à l'extérieur chez eux. L'entrejambe de Spock lui parut tellement… alien, qu'il fut momentanément incapable d'en détacher son regard.

« _Vulcan_ étant une planète au climat parfois très inhospitalier, mon peuple s'est génétiquement adapté. Mes organes génitaux sont à l'abri dans une poche quand ils ne sont pas stimulés, » expliqua Spock qui avait remarqué l'intérêt soudain du docteur.

« Fascinant, » souffla Leonard, utilisant sans le vouloir ce mot dont se servait si souvent Spock pour exprimer son étonnement.

Ils s'allongèrent, alors que Bones fixait toujours cette étrange anatomie sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel dans toute sa carrière. Les Vulcains étaient bien trop secrets. Il s'approcha un peu plus, remarquant alors une fente, au milieu des poils pubiens sombres, qui s'étendait du bas ventre de Spock jusqu'entre ses cuisses. Il se fit la réflexion que cela ne ressemblait en rien à l'intimité d'une femme. L'emplacement se situait bien trop haut et la peau en bordure de la fente ne différait en rien du reste de son corps, elle arborait cette même couleur olivâtre et n'était pas engorgée de sang. Non, tout se passait à l'intérieur. Comme aimanté, il tendit une main, avant de stopper son geste. Toute la fatigue s'était envolée, laissant la place à une curiosité insatiable.

« Comment ça fonctionne ? » demanda-t-il. « Faut-il te stimuler manuellement ? »

« Pas nécessairement. La stimulation peut être entièrement psychique. »

« Je peux ? » l'interrogea-t-il, en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

Spock hocha simplement la tête. Leonard remonta lentement vers son entrejambe, caressa son aine et glissa timidement ses doigts à l'intérieur. C'était chaud, bien plus qu'à l'extérieur, et doux, humide. Un frisson le parcourut, l'un de ceux qu'il n'avait pas ressentis depuis une éternité. Il se sentit de nouveau comme durant l'été de ses quatorze ans, quand il avait pour la première fois insinué sa main dans la culotte de la fille du voisin. L'appréhension, la peur de l'inconnu, de mal faire, de faire mal.

« Leonard, respire, » lui conseilla le Vulcain, en saisissant son bras.

Et il obéit, relâchant le souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience de retenir.

« Si tu ne veux pas… » continua Spock.

« Guide-moi, simplement. »

Bones s'en voulut soudainement de ne pas avoir fait de même pour Spock le matin même, se laissant faire en partant du principe qu'ils devaient être à peu près construits de la même manière. Il mesurait à présent son erreur.

« Il me suffisait de lire ton esprit, comme maintenant, pour savoir quoi faire. Tu n'as pas cette possibilité. »

« Je pensais que cela pouvait fonctionner dans les deux sens. »

« Les Humains n'étant pas télépathes, nous devons être liés pour communiquer de cette façon. »

« Nous allons attendre encore un peu pour les fiançailles, Spock, » plaisanta Leonard, dans une tentative maladroite de détendre l'atmosphère. « Dis-moi juste ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. »

« Les parois internes sont particulièrement sensibles. »

« Je vais aller doucement, » lui assura-t-il, en glissant ses doigts plus profondément.

Spock n'était probablement pas du genre bruyant, pensa-t-il, mais il entendit clairement sa respiration s'accélérer. Il ferma les yeux pour visualiser mentalement ce qu'il touchait. Il frôla alors quelque chose et sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Le fluide sécrété dans la poche s'écoula sur sa main et son poignet, alors qu'il saisissait franchement le membre partiellement en érection. Il était si étrange de devoir aller le chercher ainsi. Puis, l'extrémité pointa en dehors et Leonard retira ses doigts. Ils étaient trempés et la seule pensée qui lui vint fut d'en connaître le goût. Il porta alors sa main à sa bouche et en suça les phalanges, en regardant dans les yeux un Spock pantelant aux joues et aux oreilles teintées d'un magnifique vert. La saveur n'était pas spécialement agréable, plutôt neutre et légèrement amère, mais cela éveilla quelque chose en lui, une envie de plus. Il se pencha, approcha son visage et inhala le parfum musqué, masculin, alien, Spock, avant de darder une langue curieuse. Le corps du Vulcain se tendit quand il lécha doucement la fente jusqu'à goûter le gland turgescent d'un vert forêt. La saveur était plus forte à cet endroit et Leonard engloba la verge tendue de ses lèvres en se servant de sa main pour en saisir la base et la sortir entièrement de la poche. La peau était douce, brûlante et il fut rassuré de sentir un relief familier sur sa langue, malgré la double collerette dont était doté le pénis de Spock qui frotta contre son palet. Il cajola le membre, en savoura la longueur et l'épaisseur, en sentant ses entrailles se tordre d'appréhension à l'idée de le sentir en lui. Spock se cambra sur le lit, empoigna gentiment ses cheveux dans une invitation silencieuse à continuer à laquelle Leonard répondit sans aucune hésitation cette fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose frôler sa joue. Quelque chose d'étranger et certainement pas humain. Il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermés sans s'en rendre compte, et recula la tête pour observer, fasciné, un petit tentacule, suivi d'une deuxième, sortir de la poche pour brasser l'air.

« _Holly shi…._ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton qu'il aurait voulu moins effrayé.

« Des vrilles, » répondit Spock entre deux respirations saccadées. « Anciennement, elles servaient à… maintenir la femelle en place durant l'accouplement. »

Bones le regarda bouche bée durant de longues secondes.

« Avant de suivre la voie de la logique, mon peuple était guerrier et barbare, violent » précisa le Vulcain, honteux.

« Hey… c'est okay, _darlin'_ , tu es extraordinaire et plein de surprises. J'aime ça. »

Pour le prouver, il tendit une main vers les vrilles qui s'enroulèrent délicatement autour de son poignet et se glissa entre ses doigts, le tirant légèrement comme pour l'inviter à continuer ses caresses. Il se laissa volontiers guider, reprenant le membre en main. Le fluide naturellement sécrété rendait la peau glissante et délicieusement tiède et quand il accéléra le rythme les vrilles serrèrent ses doigts comme un étau. Spock semblait perdu dans l'instant, étendu sur le lit, les yeux fermés, laissant échapper quelques doux gémissements, il ne contrôlait visiblement pas cette partie de son anatomie.

« Les faire bouger consciemment demande une pratique que je n'ai pas, » précisa-t-il en captant la pensée de Leonard.

« Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, elles ne me font pas mal. »

En réalité, il ne sentait plus les extrémités de ses doigts, mais il se garda bien d'y songer, trop absorbé par Spock qui fondait littéralement sous sa prise. C'était grisant de voir un être tel que lui se laisser aller de la sorte. Bones transpirait, il avait chaud, comme s'il partageait l'état de son amant. Ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité. Son érection négligée pulsait entre ses jambes, douloureuse, en demande d'attention. Il n'était certainement pas un amant égoïste, mais il n'avait pas la maîtrise de Spock. Sans cesser ce qu'il faisait, il passa une jambe de chaque côté des hanches du Vulcain et tenta de les prendre tous les deux dans sa main. Il craignait que la prise ferme des vrilles m'en empêche, mais immédiatement, elles s'étendirent et s'enroulèrent autour des deux membres, les emprisonnant, comme si elles comprenaient. Il jura entre ses dents. C'était insensé et à ce moment-là Leonard perdit totalement pied. Il se pencha pour dévorer la bouche de Spock qui l'accueillit dans ses bras et laissa un orgasme dévastateur déferler sur lui, suivi de très près par le Vulcain qui agrippa violemment ses épaules et planta ses ongles dans sa peau, laissant des demi-lunes sur ses omoplates. Leonard notifia à peine la douleur, foudroyé sur place. Puis, les vrilles libérèrent sa main qu'il sentit devenir glacée, puis brûlante, parcourue de fourmillements. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas et s'allongea à côté de Spock, pantelant et transpirant. Il se blottit contre son flanc et regarda distraitement son ventre maculé de leurs semences respectives se soulever à mesure que sa respiration se calmait.

« Nous sommes bons pour une nouvelle douche, » plaisanta-t-il.

« En effet. »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Parfaitement bien, Leonard, merci. »

« C'était complètement dingue, mais je pense que notre compatibilité est plutôt évidente maintenant. »

Plusieurs émotions déferlèrent sur lui à ce moment-là. La satisfaction fut la plus forte, bien au-dessus de l'épuisement ou de la gêne de s'être à ce point laissé aller. Satisfaction d'avoir réussi à surmonter leurs différences, d'avoir mené son amant à la jouissance, d'être lui-même repu pour l'instant. Ils s'accordèrent quelques minutes de repos, profitèrent simplement de la présence tangible de l'autre dans un silence apaisé, puis ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain sans jamais rompre le contact physique. C'était comme si Spock, toujours restreint et réservé en public, avait soudainement besoin de cette intimité, c'était comme si Leonard, célibataire depuis son divorce qui l'avait mis à terre, se souvenait enfin de la sensation d'être réellement proche de quelqu'un. Ils choisirent la douche traditionnelle pour des raisons évidentes, s'embrassèrent longuement sous le jet brûlant, puis Bones lava patiemment le corps du Vulcain que personne n'avait jamais vraiment cajolé, à part peut-être sa mère dont la perte marquait toujours son esprit. Il effaça patiemment les traces de leurs ébats, profitant de cette peau pâle dont il lui semblait ne jamais être rassasié, puis il laissa Spock en faire de même pour lui. Ils avaient soif de contact physique, quelque chose semblait pousser le Vulcain à le toucher, encore et encore, et Leonard suivait la cadence, grisé de pouvoir atteindre cet être jusqu'alors inaccessible.

Bones regarda l'heure quand ils rejoignirent enfin son lit et soupira. Ils n'allaient pas beaucoup dormir, mais il n'arriva pas vraiment à en être contrarié, car cette soirée avait été bien trop intense. Ils se couchèrent, alors que la fatigue frappait le docteur avec une force redoublée, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à trouver une position confortable. Bones s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller et Spock le suivit très peu de temps après.

…

Ce matin-là, au mess, Jim s'assit en face de Leonard qui déjeunait seul. Le Vulcain avait déjà repris du service, mais le docteur peinait à se réveiller totalement. Il entamait son deuxième café quand le Capitaine se laissa tomber dans sa chaise, avec une tasse et un croissant auquel Bones jeta un regard désapprobateur. Cependant, il ne dit rien, attendant que son meilleur ami prenne la parole. Mais Jim le fixa simplement durant une éternité avec un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

« Crache le morceau, Jim, j'ai pas toute la journée, » lâcha finalement le médecin d'un ton exaspéré.

« Je pensais que retrouver une vie sexuelle te mettrait de meilleure humeur, » le taquina le Capitaine en retour.

Il aimait un peu trop le charrier à la première occasion. Bones grogna vaguement.

« Alors ? C'est comment ? »

« C'est quoi cette question ? »

« Avec Spock, je veux dire, » précisa-t-il, comme si Leonard n'avait pas compris. « Je suis curieux. »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Allez, Bones ! C'est un peu grâce à moi tout ça, est-ce que je ne mérite pas un peu de crédit ? »

« Le reste du monde t'en accorde suffisamment. Ta tête va finir par exploser. »

« Je t'ai toujours raconté mes conquêtes les plus étranges. »

« Parce que tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Tu sais que je suis beaucoup plus pudique que toi. »

Jim lui répondit avec un sourire en coin. Il ne voulait pas réellement les détails, juste embêter un peu son vieil ami.

« Plus sérieusement, ça se passe bien ? »

« Je suppose, puisqu'on ne s'est pas encore étripés. »

« Je savais qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un de patient, comme toi. Quand j'ai compris que son intérêt pour toi n'était pas qu'amical, j'ai su que ça fonctionnerait. »

« Notre relation n'est pas très éthique pour autant. »

« S'il te plaît, arrête avec ça. Vous n'êtes pas fait pour les amourettes de passage, lui comme toi, et quand on vit sur un vaisseau spatial durant plusieurs années, il n'y a pas trente-six options. Si Starfleet vient fourrer son nez là dedans, ils auront affaire à moi. Ils ne feront rien pour contrarier leur _golden boy_. »

« Personne n'est éternellement irremplaçable, Jim. »

« Peut-être, mais pour l'instant, je le suis, et je peux me porter garant que vous saurez toujours rester professionnel. »

« Merci pour le soutien. »

« De rien. Maintenant, sois honnête avec moi… »

« Oui ? »

« Elle est verte ? »

« Bon sang, Jim ! » s'écria Leonard en renversant presque son café, alors que Jim éclatait de rire. « Son sang est vert, de quelle couleur veux-tu qu'elle soit ? Orange ? »

La question sembla redoubler le fou rire de Jim, qui se retint à la table pour ne pas s'écrouler de sa chaise. Il riait comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis une éternité et cela réchauffa le cœur de Bones qui sourit malgré lui. Spock choisit ce moment pour les rejoindre et haussa un sourcil interrogateur face au comportement du blond.

« Orange ! » réussit à baragouiner Jim entre deux spasmes, accentuant la perplexité de Spock.

« En quoi la couleur orange est-elle hilarante, Leonard ? »

Spock ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom en public. Sur le moment, il en oublia la question, puis face à son regard insistant, il se reprit.

« En rien, ce n'est pas important. Pitié, dis-moi qu'on a besoin de mes compétences quelque part, qu'il y a une épidémie à bord, que sais-je, mais ne me laisse pas avec lui, » chuchota-t-il à son encontre.

« Je venais voir le Capitaine en personne à propos d'un message que je viens de recevoir. Nous approchons de la zone où se situe _New Vulcan_ et mon père demande à s'entretenir avec moi sur une affaire importante. »

Jim redevint subitement sérieux et essuya ses yeux larmoyants, avant d'accorder toute son attention à son premier officier.

« Ne pouvez-vous pas en discuter en visio-conférence ? »

« Cela nécessite la plus grande discrétion. Un enregistrement de cette conversation n'est pas souhaitable. Vous savez que je ne vous demanderais pas de faire passer mon intérêt avant celui de l'équipage si ce n'était pas capital. »

Il éveilla la curiosité du médecin, comme celle du Capitaine, mais aucun des deux ne posa de questions dans l'immédiat.

« Très bien, nous pouvons nous permettre de faire un détour, si _New Vulcan_ nous autorise à prendre une permission sur son sol. Il faut bien que je justifie notre escale et j'imagine que vous préféreriez que je ne touche pas un mot à Starfleet à propos de cette "conversation". »

« En effet, je vous en serais reconnaissant. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais ordonner à Sulu de changer de cap. »

« Laissez-moi m'en charger, je ne voudrais pas écourter votre déjeuner. Merci beaucoup, Capitaine. »

« De rien, Spock, quand vous voulez. »

Le Vulcain jeta un dernier regard à Léonard qui bouillonnait intérieurement de curiosité, puis retourna sur la passerelle. Le docteur n'avait plus faim et était parfaitement réveillé à présent. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait. L'affaire semblait sérieuse. Mais ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée, comme il s'en rendit compte en discutant avec Jim. Il devrait se montrer patient.

L' _Enterprise_ se mit en route pour _New Vulcan_ , cette planète que Spock n'avait toujours pas visitée. Depuis la mort de l'Embassadeur Spock, l'officier scientifique souhaitait contribuer plus activement à la reconstruction de sa civilisation, voulait marcher dans les traces de son alter ego. Mais quelque chose disait à Bones que leur escale n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour leur relation à peine naissante. Et s'il en parlait à son père et que celui-ci désapprouvait, préférant voir son fils avec une Vulcaine, des enfants ? Peut-être était-il question de cela ? De sa descendance. Peut-être Sarek désirait-il accélérer les choses, pour être certain de laisser un héritage ? Leonard avait rencontré l'homme, une fois, après la destruction de _Vulcan_. Il lui avait fait l'effet d'un être froid et sensé. Mais, après tout, il venait de perdre sa femme et sa planète en quelques minutes, peut-être l'avait-il mal jugé.

Il termina son déjeuner, se mit en route pour l'infirmerie et se résigna à prendre son mal en patience quand Jim annonça qu'ils arriveraient à destination dans trois jours. Jusque là, il sentait qu'il ne faudrait pas trop questionner Spock.


	4. Where You Belong

**Chapitre 4**

 **Where You Belong**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bon, et bien voilà, j'attaque un gros morceau, j'ajoute ma pierre à l'édifice. Je le fais avec mon style et j'y vais en profondeur. Toutes les informations évoquées dans ce chapitre sont considérées comme faisant partie du canon, que ce soit durant les séries, les films, ou en dehors, confirmé par les acteurs ou les scénaristes. J'ai eu quelques retours comme quoi Bones était trop dans l'introspection, pas assez émotionnel, vous voilà servis, mes amis, Leonard McCoy pète un plomb monumental XD

* * *

Leonard n'eut pas à faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas interroger Spock sur sa mystérieuse rencontre avec son père, le Vulcain s'en chargea très bien lui-même en l'évitant toute la journée.

À la fin de son shift, il prit le taureau par les cornes, et alla trouver Spock directement dans ses quartiers. Mais, si l'officier scientifique accepta d'ouvrir la porte, il ne le laissa cependant pas entrer.

« J'ai besoin de méditer, Leonard. »

« Je croyais que tu y parvenais mieux en ma présence. »

« Je ne peux et ne veux pas envahir ton espace personnel tous les soirs. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas, » lui assura le docteur, prêt à argumenter.

Mais les mots moururent sur sa langue face au visage fermé de Spock. La méditation n'était qu'un prétexte, il s'en rendait compte. Le message était clair, Spock voulait être seul. Leonard ravala la boule de douleur qui se forma dans sa gorge et décida de le laisser tranquille.

« Très bien, passe une bonne nuit dans ce cas, » dit-il alors, d'une voix éteinte.

Il ne réclama pas un baiser, il n'en avait pas la force. Il soupira, détourna le regard et partit.

Sa résolution ne tint qu'une nuit. Une longue nuit sans sommeil où il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit jusqu'au matin. Il prit son shift à l'infirmerie, fit son travail malgré son humeur de chien que ses collègues avaient depuis longtemps appris à anticiper, attendit impatiemment l'heure du déjeuner, puis s'en alla chercher Spock au mess, où il le trouva, en train de manger avec Nyota.

Il mentirait s'il disait que la scène ne lui mit pas un coup au cœur. Il serait vraiment honnête s'il avouait que les voir ensemble manqua de la mettre à terre. Mais, rapidement, il se reprit. Ses craintes étaient stupides. Ils vivaient tous ensemble dans cette boîte de conserve volante et sans issue. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de Spock qu'il n'adresse plus jamais la parole à Uhura, ne serait-ce que pour le grand nombre d'heures où ils travaillaient ensemble sur la passerelle. Il ne put cependant pas taire entièrement sa jalousie. Le Vulcain ne souhaitait pas le voir, mais il accordait du temps à son ex. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, il se sentait relégué au second plan. Las de cette situation, il s'approcha de leur table et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui en même temps de Spock, et Leonard prit alors conscience qu'il ne lui avait pas parlée une seule fois depuis que sa relation avec le Vulcain avait évolué. Était-elle seulement au courant ? Spock venait-il de lui annoncer ? Était-ce la raison de ce déjeuner où il n'était pas convié ? Venait-il de foutre en l'air une conversation importante ?

« Hey, Doc », » l'accueillit Nyota, en souriant.

Soit elle ne savait pas, soit elle le prenait vraiment bien. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir la pierre de Vokaya autour de son cou pour être certain qu'elle se trouvait là, cachée sous son uniforme. Elle lui rappela qu'il en portait une également à son doigt et ne sut subitement plus quoi faire de sa main.

Devait-il la camoufler, comme son premier réflexe le lui dictait, ou devait-il au contraire la mettre nonchalamment en évidence, pour que Nyota apprenne où se trouvait sa place ?

Il ne savait pas d'où sortait cette pensée, mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il appréciait beaucoup la linguiste, principalement parce qu'elle faisait partie des rares femmes totalement immunisées contre le charme de James Tiberius Kirk. Il ne se savait ni jaloux ni possessif. Même durant son mariage, il était celui qui s'absentait sans arrêt pour son travail. Mais, étrangement, la pensée de savoir Uhura près de Spock lui faisait voir rouge. C'était une sensation presque… animale, et il fit un énorme effort pour se restreindre et lui rendre son sourire.

« Bonjour, Uhura. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais j'aurais besoin de parler à Spock… en privé. »

« Oh, bien sûr, nous avions terminé de toute manière. »

Spock ne disait toujours rien et fixait Leonard de son regard insondable. Bones l'avait pris en traître, il savait que pour sauver les apparences, le Vulcain le suivrait sans faire d'histoire, même s'il n'avait absolument pas envie de discuter.

Spock se leva sans un mot, salua Nyota d'un signe de tête, puis lui emboîta le pas dans les couloirs. Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'au bureau de Leonard. Le docteur préférait rester pour l'instant sur un terrain professionnel, là où les choses risquaient le moins de déraper. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et invita le Vulcain à en faire de même en face de lui. Ainsi, il se plaçait en position de supériorité et il se sentait plus à l'aise.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, » affirma-t-il alors sans préambule.

« Si je t'ai contrarié d'une quelconque manière… »

« Tu ne peux pas simplement te refermer après m'avoir permis de te voir enfin. Je ne le supporte pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec ton père, mais je refuse que cela se mette entre nous. Je te propose donc un marché. Je ne pose aucune question jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à en parler, et tu reviens vers moi. »

Spock pesa le pour et le contre durant quelques instants. Il savait les Humains irrationnels malgré toute leur bonne volonté, mais lui-même souffrait de la situation.

« Je te demande simplement d'attendre que je me sois d'abord entretenu avec mon père, avant de m'en ouvrir à toi. »

« C'est entendu. »

Leonard se sentait toujours tendu après l'épisode du mess, sa main le démangeait là où se trouvait sa bague.

« Une autre chose te perturbe. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Bones était encore incapable de mettre des mots dessus.

« Disons qu'on ne parlera pas de ça non plus. »

C'était bas, mais Spock n'était pas en position de le questionner.

« Comme il te plaira, » consentit Spock, et un frisson parcourut l'échine de Leonard en entendant ces mots.

Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas chez lui. Il décida d'écourter l'entrevue, maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

« Ce soir, 20 heures, dans mes quartiers ? »

« Très bien. »

Comprenant intuitivement que son amant souhaitait qu'il s'en aille, Spock se leva et partit, mais pas sans réclamer un baiser. Il dévora sa bouche comme un assoiffé dans le désert. Être proche de l'Humain lui avait manqué.

…

L'après-midi sembla interminable pour Leonard. Il se sentait mieux après le départ de Spock, apaisé pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. Intrigué par les émotions qui l'avaient assailli plus tôt, il pratiqua néanmoins une batterie d'examens sur lui-même, de la prise de sang au scan complet de son corps avec un tricordeur. Il ne sortit rien d'inhabituel des résultats. Le problème se situait donc ailleurs. Probablement psychique. Il espérait simplement que ça ne se reproduirait pas. Les changements de comportement brutaux, quand on vivait enfermé sur un vaisseau H24, n'étaient jamais signe de bonne santé mentale. Puis, il fut pris dans son travail et oublia momentanément ses problèmes.

Quand le soir vint, il en oublia presque l'heure, se dépêchant d'avaler un semblant de dîner avant de rentrer dans ses quartiers. Sa chambre était un champ de bataille qu'il se rappelait à peine avoir laissé derrière lui le matin même. Passer la nuit sans Spock l'avait mis en colère. Le lit était défait, ses affaires traînaient par terre ou sur son bureau. Il se dépêcha de ranger, avant l'arrivée de Spock.

Il était à peine 19 h 30 quand on sonna. Bones craignit durant une seconde que ce soit une urgence médicale qui l'emmènerait au loin ou encore Jim voulant discuter autour d'un verre, mais une force invisible lui certifia que c'était le Vulcain sans qu'il ait besoin d'ouvrir la porte. Quand la cloison coulissa, elle lui donna raison, et Spock entra. Il portait encore son uniforme et n'avait apparemment fait aucun détour, d'où qu'il vienne. Ses joues étaient légèrement teintées de vert, comme le bout de ses oreilles. Le ressentiment qui avait assailli Leonard un peu plus tôt refit alors son apparition. Il ne voulait qu'une chose soudainement, agripper Spock et ne plus le lâcher. L'impulsion était plus forte qu'auparavant, le poussant à s'approcher dès que la porte fut refermée pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Le Vulcain ne protesta pas, répondant activement, se laissant guider vers le lit. Bones déchira presque ses vêtements en les lui retirant, avant de les jeter au sol et de se déshabiller à son tour. Rapidement, ils collapsèrent sur les draps. Leonard ne maîtrisait plus rien, mais Spock s'en rendit compte trop tard, il se retrouva sur le ventre, écrasé par tout le poids de son amant sur son dos. Le docteur renifla sa nuque, il avait l'envie forte et irrationnelle d'y planter ses dents. C'est quand il le sentit lécher la base de son cou en ruant contre lui que le Vulcain comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces, quand il prit conscience que Leonard ne s'arrêterait pas malgré ses protestations. Il savait pourtant le médecin incapable d'une telle chose. Puis, il comprit soudainement ce qui se passait et se maudit intérieurement. Il devait reprendre le dessus avant que tout cela aille trop loin, Leonard ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Heureusement pour lui, la constitution de Spock le rendait supérieur en force, et il désarçonna finalement son amant, avant de l'agripper sans qu'il n'ait une chance de se défendre. Il inversa alors leurs positions, le maintenant fermement sur le ventre, contre le matelas, emprisonna ses poignets de ses mains dans un étau qui, il le savait, laisserait des marques. Bones ne sembla pas apprécier la nouvelle disposition et se débattit, sa peau trempée de sueur glissant contre celle de Spock et son souffle saccadé s'élevant lourdement dans la pièce saturée. Mais même si au fond il détestait ça, le Vulcain ne lâcha pas prise. Il ne contrôlait plus vraiment la manière dont toute la situation l'excitait, sa verge douloureuse et pleinement engorgée glissant aisément entre les deux globes charnus des fesses de Leonard. Il résista fermement au besoin de mordre sa nuque en serrant les dents au point que sa mâchoire devint douloureuse et rua plus fermement contre lui.

« Soumets-toi, » ordonna-t-il d'un ton bas, mais ferme, à l'oreille de Leonard.

Seul un grondement plein de colère lui répondit.

« Soumets-toi à ton compagnon, Leonard McCoy ! » répéta-t-il d'une voix haute et claire cette fois.

Le docteur s'immobilisa alors, pantelant, transpirant et à bout de force, son visage rouge de sueur enfoncé dans l'oreiller. Puis, il se remit à bouger. C'est quand Spock comprit qu'il ne se débattait plus, mais qu'il se frottait contre le matelas tout en essayant de venir à la rencontre de ses coups de reins, qu'il se laissa sombrer dans l'instant, incapable de résister plus longtemps à ses instincts les plus primaires, aux impératifs les plus ancestraux de son espèce, gardant un minimum de conscience pour ne pas simplement pénétrer Leonard, ici et maintenant, pour que lui aussi apprenne où se trouvait sa place. Il accéléra ses allées et venues entre les fesses de son amant, le lubrifiant naturel s'écoulant en abondance, ses vrilles enroulées fermement autour des cuisses de Bones qui, à présent, gémissait ouvertement. L'orgasme le foudroya sans prévenir, un grondement presque animal vibra dans sa poitrine et ses mains serrèrent les poignets de Leonard jusqu'à presque les briser, sa semence éclaboussant le dos cambré à l'extrême. Puis, la tension retomba brutalement et il libéra l'Humain qui se mit immédiatement en position fœtale à une extrémité du lit, à bout de souffle et tremblant. La culpabilité déferla sur Spock avec une force insoupçonnée et il osa à peine respirer durant de longues minutes. Leonard retrouva finalement un semblant de calme et le Vulcain tendit alors une main hésitante pour toucher son épaule. Dans la seconde, le docteur se leva sur ses jambes, combattant un vertige avant de trouver son équilibre. Il lui fit face dans toute sa nudité, son regard noisette braqué sur lui et ses mains rassemblées en deux points serrés contre ses flancs.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, bordel ?! » hurla-t-il. « Et je me contrefous que tu ne veuilles pas en parler ! »

« Il se peut que mon esprit ait, d'une certaine manière, contaminé le tien, à la suite de nos contacts physiques prolongés. »

« Contaminé ? Comme une maladie ? »

« Pas exactement. »

« Va droit au but, s'il te plaît. La version courte. »

Spock s'accorda quelques secondes pour rassembler ses mots sous le regard appuyé de Leonard.

« Mon espèce descend d'un animal similaire aux félins terrestres. Nos mœurs ont longtemps ressemblé aux leurs et, encore aujourd'hui, il en subsiste des vestiges. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que les Vulcains sont de gros chats qui sortent les griffes pour protéger leur territoire ? »

« Vulgairement parlant, oui. »

« Ça n'explique pas l'état dans lequel nous étions tout à l'heure. »

« Que sais-tu exactement sur la reproduction des félins, Leonard ? »

« Essaierais-tu de m'expliquer que les Vulcains ont des périodes de rut ?! Est-ce que je dois m'estimer heureux que ton pénis ne soit pas hérissé d'épines ? »

« Cette particularité générique a disparu il y a des siècles. »

« Tu m'en vois ravi ! » s'écria le docteur, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Toute cette histoire de maintenir la femelle en place aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille ! Bon sang, il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de m'en parler avant ?! »

« Les guérisseurs Vulcains ont longtemps cru que mon sang humain retarderait, voire supprimerait cette caractéristique. Mais, la quasi-extinction de mon espèce a certaines répercutions sur la génétique des survivants, y compris moi. Nos corps nous poussent à procréer rapidement pour compenser la perte de nos semblables. Je vais bientôt passer par cette… période, j'allais t'en parler, mais je n'avais pas anticipé que mes barrières mentales affaiblies affecteraient ton comportement. C'est entièrement ma faute, je m'en excuse. Je savais que cela pouvait se transmettre à d'autres espèces par un lien mental, mais pas si tôt. »

« C'est de cela qu'il est question, n'est-ce pas ? Avec ton père. »

« En effet. Il est traditionnel que le parent se charge de l'éducation de sa progéniture dans ce domaine. »

« Tu comptais donc en discuter d'abord avec lui et décider si j'étais à la hauteur de ses attentes _avant_ de t'en ouvrir à moi ? »

« Non ! »

« C'est vrai qu'il est tellement plus _logique_ de m'obliger à me soumettre et de me marquer comme un putain d'animal _avant_ de m'expliquer ce qui m'attend ! »

« Si je n'avais pas repris le dessus, tu m'aurais fait subir bien pire. Je devais agir. Il faut que tu comprennes que cette période représente la plus grande honte de mon peuple. »

« La honte ? »

« C'est un tabou profondément ancré dans notre société. Nous n'abordons le sujet qu'en cas de nécessité absolue, dans un cercle extrêmement privé, familial ou médical. »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis toujours ton médecin, Spock ! Comment suis-je censé te soigner si tu me caches des choses pareilles ? À moins qu'à tes yeux je ne mérite pas de faire partie de ce cercle si privé ? Tu comptais peut-être me le dire une fois en rut et totalement incontrôlable ? »

« Le _pon farr_. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est le nom que nous donnons à cette période. »

« Peu importe. Le fait est que j'ai manqué de littéralement te forcer à t'engager dans un coït non consenti, parce que tu préfères garder tes petits secrets. Je croyais que les Vulcains ne se cachaient rien au sein du couple. »

« C'est le cas. Mais les époux Vulcains savent parfaitement ce qu'il en est depuis leur enfance. Il n'est pas habituel d'avoir à l'expliquer, tu comprends ? Je craignais d'aborder le sujet. Les Humains ont un rapport au sexe si décomplexé, si libre. Vous ne connaissez pas la peur de blesser, ou même tuer, votre partenaire lors d'une perte de contrôle totale. Il serait, par exemple, très mal venu d'essayer de me résister comme tu l'as fait, durant le _pon farr_. »

« Si tu t'imagines que je vais gentiment me mettre à quatre pattes et tendre mon cul comme une chatte en chaleur, tu te trompes lourdement. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que font les Vulcaines, mais ce n'est certainement pas mon cas. »

Spock se retint de préciser que c'était, à peu de choses près, ce que Leonard venait de faire. Tout Vulcain qu'il était, même lui savait que c'était la dernière chose à faire pour ne pas envenimer la situation.

« Tu es un homme, Leonard. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu agisses comme une femme, quelle qu'en soit l'espèce. »

« Dans ce cas, quel était ton plan ? Passer quelques jours sur _New Vulcan_ et t'accoupler avec une femme plus digne de ton lignage ? »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention, » se défendit-il immédiatement. « Même si mon père songe à cette solution. Pour sa défense, je ne lui ai pas encore parlé de toi. »

« Je ne comprends pas où se situe l'obligation. Ne peux-tu pas simplement prendre un traitement et attendre que ça passe ? »

« Le _pon farr_ est létal pour les Vulcains, s'ils ne s'accouplent pas durant le _plak tow_. »

« Létal ? Quel genre de biologie totalement foireuse peut bien vous obliger à vous accoupler ou mourir, bon sang ?! C'est insensé ! »

« Durant notre préhistoire, _Vulcan_ fut frappé par une éruption solaire qui décima toute la population sur sa face éclairée et condamna l'autre moitié à des centaines d'années de barbarie. Seule comptait la survie de l'espèce. Le _plak tow_ est le point culminant du _pon farr_ et signifie littéralement "fièvre de sang". À ce stade, la température du corps augmente à un degré qui finit par tuer l'individu, s'il ne fait pas le nécessaire. Et l'accouplement ou un combat à mort avec un rival sont les deux seules issues possibles. »

« Et vous n'avez aucun moyen de vous prémunir d'une mort certaine ? Vous attendez simplement que ça arrive et c'est tout ? Que se passe-t-il si deux hommes veulent la même femme ? Vous vous entretuez comme des bêtes, même si c'est un frère ou un ami ? »

Spock s'enferma dans un mutisme gêné. Il espérait en son for intérieur, ne pas avoir à aborder ce sujet. Mais Leonard était loin d'être idiot.

« Notre société s'est adaptée après l'arrivée de Surak. Pour éviter ce genre de situations, nous… fiançons, en quelque sorte, nos enfants à l'âge de sept ans avec son ou sa promise. Ainsi, les conflits se font plus rares et des accords de principe peuvent se nouer entre les familles pour la survie de leurs héritiers. »

« Tu as une fiancée ?! » explosa Leonard, comme Spock le craignait.

« J' _avais_ une fiancée, Leonard. Elle a péri, comme tous les autres, lors de la destruction de ma planète. »

Bones s'en voulut un instant de rappeler des souvenirs aussi douloureux à son amant, mais le sentiment fut rapidement balayé par la colère et la déception.

« Tu sais presque tout de moi, Spock. Que j'ai été marié, que j'ai une fille, tu as même lu dans mon esprit. Mais je me rends compte que c'est très loin d'être réciproque. Je vais aller prendre une douche. Je veux que tu sois parti quand j'en sortirai. »

Spock ne savait pas quoi dire et Leonard ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre avant de quitter la pièce.

Il regretta ses paroles à la seconde où la porte de salle de bain se referma derrière lui. Il s'appuya dessus et se laissa glisser au sol, en laissant libre cours aux larmes de colère qu'il retenait jusqu'à maintenant. Puis, il se releva, chancelant, et alluma la douche pour couvrir le bruit, avant qu'un sanglot ne monte dans sa gorge et déchire ses cordes vocales. Il se réfugia sous l'eau chaude qui picota sa peau soudainement glacée et la laissa emporter sa honte et sa tristesse. De rage, il frappa du poing contre la paroi et accueillit la douleur libératrice qui remonta dans son épaule. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer de cette façon. Pas après la promesse qu'il avait faite de ne pas laisser leurs différences se mettre entre eux. Pas maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'on ressentait dans les bras de Spock.

Il coupa l'eau et se sécha rapidement. Quand il revint dans la chambre, elle était vide. Cela lui fit mal, même s'il en était entièrement responsable. Il s'habilla dans la hâte, rongé par la peur qu'il soit allé trop loin, qu'il soit trop tard, puis quitta ses quartiers.

Dans le couloir, il croisa un ingénieur qui s'avança vers lui.

« Docteur McCoy, j'aurais besoin… »

« Allez voir M'Benga, Enseigne ! Je ne suis pas le seul médecin à bord, pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

Le jeune Enseigne resta bouche bée, peu habitué aux accès de colère dont était capable le docteur, et le suivit du regard quand il se planta devant les quartiers de Spock et sonna.

L'officier scientifique ouvrit sans tarder et resta planté sur place de longues secondes, comme si son visiteur était la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir. Puis, sans un mot, Leonard le prit dans ses bras et se blottit contre son torse. La mâchoire de l'Enseigne se décrocha un peu plus, quand le Vulcain accepta l'étreinte sans protester et y répondit. Spock remarqua alors qu'ils étaient observés.

« Retournez à votre poste, Enseigne. »

« Oui, Commander, » répondit-il avec un cran de retard, avant de se rappeler comment marcher et de quitter les lieux.

Les rumeurs envahiraient le vaisseau plus vite qu'une poignée de Tribbles dans la prochaine heure, mais pour le moment, Leonard n'en avait cure. Il inspira profondément l'odeur de Spock, avant de nicher son visage dans le creux de son cou et de s'autoriser enfin à se détendre.

« Rentrons, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur, » dit le Vulcain.

Sans le lâcher, il les entraîna dans la pièce et referma derrière eux. Spock n'avait pas menti, remarqua immédiatement Bones, l'air était étouffant, mais ça ne le dérangea pas. Il se laissa envelopper par cette chaleur et ferma les yeux, bercé par les bras de Spock autour de sa taille. Il voulait s'excuser, mais il ne trouvait pas le mot, alors il tenta de lui transmettre tous ses remords par la pensée. Cela fonctionna peut-être, puisque l'étreinte de Spock se resserra autour de lui.

« On va trouver une solution, » affirma finalement Leonard.

Il avait été injuste, il le savait. Spock n'avait pas choisi d'être ainsi. Il imagina la réaction du Vulcain à l'idée de perdre totalement le contrôle de son corps, comme de son esprit, et se traita mentalement d'idiot.

« Pardon d'être un tel connard parfois, » marmonna-t-il dans l'épaule de Spock.

« Tu n'es pas un… connard. »

Bones ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant ce mot dans la bouche de son amant.

« Non, je suis juste un stupide Humain qui se laisse diriger par sa peur. »

« La peur est ce qui nous permet de survivre. »

« Je croyais qu'elle était illogique. »

« Parfois, elle est justifiée. »

« Tu as peur de ce qui va t'arriver ? »

« Oui. »

Leonard pensa que ça devait beaucoup lui coûter de l'admettre.

« Alors je serai là pour t'accompagner. »

« C'est dangereux. Je te blesserais. »

« Le danger fait déjà partie intégrante de notre travail, Spock, et donc de nos vies. Je ne vais pas reculer face à ça. Je refuse d'être laissé en dehors de cette histoire. Cela me concerne également, maintenant plus que jamais. Plus tôt, tu disais que c'était transmissible à d'autres espèces via un lien mental. Ne serait-ce pas plus simple pour moi si j'étais dans le même état que toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment un corps humain réagirait. La fièvre pourrait t'emporter beaucoup plus rapidement ou ton cœur pourrait ne pas supporter le déséquilibre hormonal brutal. »

« Nous devrions nous rendre sur _New Vulcan_ ensemble et consulter un guérisseur. Je ne te laisserai pas traverser ça seul, et encore moins avec une autre que moi. L'idée est tout simplement insoutenable. Ton père pourrait aussi t'expliquer comment lui et ta mère ont géré la chose. Si elle a pu y survivre, alors moi aussi. »

Le poids de Spock contre lui devint plus lourd, rassurant, tangible. Le Vulcain se laissait aller dans leur étreinte. Leonard plongea de nouveau son nez dans son cou, se noya dans son odeur si particulière.

« Je ne maîtrisais plus mon corps, » admit Bones dans un murmure.

« Je sais. »

« J'étais habité par le besoin de te posséder, de te clamer. Puis, tu m'as fait me soumettre, et ce fut comme une délivrance. »

« Une délivrance ? »

« Je ne trouve pas d'autres mots pour l'exprimer. »

« Ne t'ai-je pas… blessé, offensé ? »

« Durant un instant, cette force m'obligea à me rebeller, puis ce fut comme si… quelque chose craquait, comme une feuille qu'on déchire, mon sang me sembla bouillonner, je brûlais de l'intérieur, brusquement, il fallait que tu sois en moi, que tu me possèdes, je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre. »

L'aveu lui demanda un effort considérable. Il savait la honte cuisante sur ses joues et pressa son visage contre l'épaule de Spock.

« Pardonne-moi d'avoir introduit un tel inconfort dans ton esprit. Il n'est pas naturel pour toi d'agir ainsi et je ne veux pas que cela change. Je te veux combatif et impétueux, comme je te connais. Ma part rationnelle le veut, en tout cas. »

« Mais ta part primaire, c'est une autre histoire. »

« J'ai peur de te blesser, si tu ne te soumets pas. »

« Nous allons trouver un compromis. »

« Tu élèves le déni au rang de l'optimisme, Leonard. Certaines choses n'admettent aucun compromis. C'est la raison pour laquelle je songeais à ne pas t'impliquer. »

Bones se dégagea de leur étreinte, sans pour autant rompre le contact physique, tirant Spock par la main pour qu'ils s'assoient dans le canapé.

« À quelle fréquence cela se produit-il ? »

« Tous les sept ans, en temps normal. Après la quasi-extinction de mon espèce, je ne peux rien garantir. Les Vulcains ont, bien entendu, des rapports et des enfants en dehors de cette période et mènent une vie de couple comme n'importe qui d'autre, mais il se peut que nos gènes réagissent mal au dépeuplement soudain. Mon père m'a déjà rapporté des incidents allant dans ce sens, c'est la raison qui l'a poussé à me convoquer. Certains jeunes ont déclaré leur premier _pon farr_ bien plus tôt que l'âge habituel, par exemple. »

« Jeunes à quel point ? »

« Entre treize et dix-sept années terriennes, ce qui est extrêmement jeune pour mon peuple. »

« Mon Dieu… comment gèrent-ils la situation ? » demanda Leonard, en se rendant soudainement compte qu'il n'avait jamais interrogé Spock sur la manière dont les survivants s'en sortaient. Il se sentit coupable. Il ne savait même pas que son père lui envoyait régulièrement des messages pour lui faire part des avancées.

« À cet âge, ils ne sont pas encore assez matures pour s'engager dans un quelconque rapport. Fort heureusement, la présence durant la période d'un parent, du promis, ou de n'importe qui partageant déjà un lien psychique avec l'enfant, est suffisant pour rompre le _plak tow_. La fièvre n'est pas aussi grave que s'ils étaient fertiles. »

« Tu disais plus tôt que ta nature humaine semblait t'immuniser contre le _pon farr_. »

« Que ce soit à cause de la perte de notre planète ou d'un retard dû à mes gènes hybrides, ce n'est plus d'actualité. J'en ressens déjà les premiers symptômes. Le fait que j'ai pu te contaminer en est la preuve. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Le besoin de contact était toujours très présent. Quelle qu'en soit la véritable raison, Leonard décida de ne pas y résister. Il était toujours en colère contre Spock, pour lui avoir caché tout ça, mais être loin de lui était juste trop douloureux. Il le poussa doucement contre l'accoudoir et se blottit contre son torse.

« Il y a une autre chose que tu dois savoir. Probablement la plus importante de toutes, » lui avoua Spock, en le serrant contre lui.

Un nœud d'angoisse se forma dans son estomac.

« Lors du _pon farr_ , un lien mental se forme entre les deux individus. »

« C'est une mauvaise chose ? »

« Seulement si tu ne le désires pas. Le lien est définitif, presque impossible à dissoudre. C'est pour cela que le _pon farr_ est accompagné d'une cérémonie équivalant au mariage humain. »

Leonard se figea. Les pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Il revit son mariage avec Jocelyn, à quel point il était sûr d'avoir trouvé la personne avec qui il partagerait sa vie à ce moment-là, puis son divorce, la douleur d'être abandonné, de s'être trompé, la déchirure de perdre sa fille et tout ce qu'il possédait. Il revit ses interminables nuits solitaires, à se noyer au fond d'une bouteille, sa décision fataliste d'intégrer Starfleet, non par choix, mais parce qu'il n'avait aucune autre issue de secours. Il repensa à sa rencontre avec Jim Kirk, au temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour lui accorder sa confiance, pour réapprendre à s'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Puis, à la première fois qu'il avait vu Spock, si rapidement suivie par la destruction de _Vulcan_ qu'il n'avait pas pu assimiler toutes les émotions qui l'avaient traversé. Spock lui avait toujours paru… intense. Il semblait froid, distant, mais son explosion sur la passerelle, quand il avait presque tué Jim, avait réfuté cette théorie. Sa façade n'avait jamais trompé Leonard après ce jour.

Voulait-il se remarier ? Non. Définitivement, non.

Le ferait-il pour sauver son amant d'une morte certaine, ou pire, pour l'empêcher de se lier à quelqu'un d'autre ? La pensée qu'il préférait le voir mort, plutôt qu'avec une autre personne l'effraya. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années, mais leur relation n'avait vraiment débuté que depuis quelques jours. Allait-il se lier avec Spock d'une manière aussi définitive, si tôt ? Avait-il réellement le choix ? Il comprit que non. Pas s'il voulait préserver sa santé mentale et s'il ne voulait pas perdre Spock.

« Ma décision est déjà prise, tu sais. Je ne reculerai pas. »

« Tu dois impérativement différencier ce qui vient de toi et ce que le pon farr t'oblige à ressentir. Je ne veux pas qu'en revenant à toi, quand ce sera terminé, tu te rendes compte que tu ne désirais rien de tout ceci. Je ne supporterai pas ton rejet, pas à ce stade. Si tu dois changer d'avis, c'est maintenant. »

« Comment savoir ? »

« Peut-être vaut-il mieux que tu dormes seul cette nuit, que tu t'accordes du temps pour réfléchir. Nous n'arriverons sur _New Vulcan_ que demain, d'ici là, rien ne peut être fait. Utilise ce temps pour méditer et regarder au fond de toi. »

« Tu as sûrement raison. »

Sa détacher fut difficile, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Quand la porte se referma derrière lui et qu'il se retrouva seul dans le corridor désert, Leonard frissonna face à la différence brutale de température. Ou bien est-ce à cause de l'absence de Spock. Il ne saurait dire. Il marcha d'un pas traînant jusqu'à ses quartiers, résistant à l'envie de faire demi-tour, puis s'enferma dans sa chambre. À peine arrivé, il baissa la lumière et augmenta la température. Pas au même degré que Spock, mais quelque part entre les deux, suffisamment pour sentir la chaleur l'englober. Il en avait besoin, cela lui donnait l'impression que le Vulcain était dans la pièce avec lui.

Il se déshabilla et, encore frais de sa dernière douche, se coucha directement. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Il essaya de réguler sa respiration, de penser à des choses qui l'apaisaient, se tourna et se retourna pour trouver une position confortable, mais rien n'y fit. Il ne se sentait même pas un peu fatigué, à vrai dire.

Alors il fit comme Spock lui avait conseillé. Il réfléchit. Durant ce qui lui sembla des heures, alors que paradoxalement, à chaque fois qu'il jetait un œil au chronomètre, il ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes, il tourna le problème dans tous les sens. Mais, où qu'il regarde, il ne trouvait pas de solution. Il chercha longtemps la frontière entre son esprit et cette force invisible qui le poussait à agir de manière irrationnelle, en vain.

Puis, soudainement, alors qu'il se trouvait dans un état entre éveil et sommeil, il sursauta et se redressa dans son lit. Il avait capté quelque chose à la lisière de son inconscient. Il ne trouvait pas de frontière, car il n'y en avait pas. Il n'y avait pas, dans son esprit, des parties contaminées qu'il fallait isoler du reste. Les derniers événements n'avaient fait qu'allumer des lumières éteintes depuis son divorce. Certaines même qui n'avaient jamais brillé durant son mariage.

Il ne voulait pas se remarier, mais il désirait ardemment ce lien avec Spock. Car avec lui, pour la première fois, il n'avait plus à se cacher ni à craindre que ses sarcasmes ou son mauvais caractère soient mal reçus. Spock le voulait combatif, entièrement lui-même, il aimait qu'ils se chamaillent, argumentent et qu'ils ne soient jamais d'accord. Il aimait son illogisme. Qu'il se sentait bête à présent d'avoir imaginé que tout cela pouvait venir d'ailleurs, d'une quelconque force invisible qui ne serait pas le reflet de sa propre volonté, de ses désirs enfouis. Il savait ce qu'il voulait.

Il fallait qu'il voie Spock, qu'il cesse de se tenir loin de lui. Dans la hâte, il se rhabilla, puis sortit dans le couloir. La phase nocturne était bien avancée et l'éclairage de nuit n'agressa pas ses yeux. Le vaisseau semblait désert à cette heure, même s'il n'en était rien. Il se pressa jusqu'aux quartiers de Spock, le claquement de ses bottes étant le seul bruit audible en dehors du ronronnement constant des moteurs. Il ne sonna pas, c'était inutile, il connaissait le code. La porte s'ouvrit et il pénétra dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Sans hésiter, familier avec la configuration des lieux, il marcha vers le lit. Quand il l'atteignit, le Vulcain était déjà assis, prêt à se lever, puisqu'il l'avait entendu entrer. Il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et monta sur le matelas, avant de l'embrasser férocement. Spock le réceptionna, l'accueillit dans une étreinte brûlante qui les laissa tous les deux à bout de souffle quand Leonard rompit le baiser pour respirer.

« Je veux… Je veux qu'au moins une fois… avant… » bafouilla Bones

« Tu es sûr ? »

Il n'avait pas besoin de parler ni de trouver les mots qui lui manquaient. Spock voyait clair en lui, il comprit instantanément ce dont il avait besoin. Il enleva un à un ses vêtements, puis retira ceux dans lesquels il dormait. Malgré l'urgence de leurs gestes, il n'y avait pas de brutalité. Quand il retrouva enfin la peau nue de Spock contre la sienne, Leonard eut l'impression de respirer de nouveau. Le désir courait sous sa peau qui se couvrit de chair de poule et de sueur. Leurs corps se percutèrent, leurs bouches entrèrent en collision, le reste n'était qu'instinctif. Les pensées de Bones arrivaient par vague dans l'esprit de Spock, réclamant, suppliant. Les mains étaient partout, caressant, griffant, agrippant. Spock inversa leurs positions, allongea Leonard sur le dos, puis hissa ses chevilles sur ses épaules. Le docteur n'était pas habitué à cette posture, se sentait exposé, vulnérable, mais le Vulcain se pencha pour exiger un baiser, testant les limites de sa souplesse, et il fut tout à coup en sécurité, enveloppée dans la chaleur rassurante de son amant. Il ne se soumettait pas, il le laissait faire parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il s'était mille fois demandé ce que cela faisait de sentir Spock en lui depuis qu'ils se découvraient mutuellement. Il se sentait en contrôle, totalement dans l'instant, loin de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait plus tôt.

Les vrilles de Spock jouaient avec lui, alors qu'ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre, elles s'enroulaient autour de la base de son membre, massaient ses testicules, le titillaient là où personne ne l'avait jamais touché à part lui-même. Et il en voulait plus. Il glissa une main entre eux et prit leurs deux érections, les caressa en tandem. Immédiatement, ses doigts furent trempés de fluide. Spock rua quelques fois dans sa main, puis se recula. Il posa ses paumes contre l'intérieur des cuisses de Leonard, puis les écarta un peu plus, poussa pour remonter ses jambes contre son torse. Bones n'avait jamais permis qui que ce soit de le voir ainsi, toute son intimité dévoilée. Spock ne se retint pas de l'observer. L'obscurité rendait les choses plus faciles pour le docteur, même s'il savait que le Vulcain y voyait presque comme en plein jour.

Spock enregistra chaque détail, se familiarisa avec cette anatomie qu'il découvrait encore. Il caressa ce membre pourpre qui pulsa dans sa paume, massa les bourses lourdes, tendres et pleines, puis regarda une de ses vrilles se faufiler doucement à l'intérieur de Leonard qui la sentit former un nœud et appuyer contre sa prostate, envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans son corps. Bones se cambra sur les draps en gémissant, écartant un peu plus ses jambes sans s'en rendre compte. La sensation était totalement alien, étrange, c'était presque effrayant de sentir un organisme qui semblait posséder une conscience – même si Leonard savait que ce n'était que de simples automatismes guidés par la volonté de Spock – pénétrer ainsi son corps. Puis, la vrille se retira et fut remplacée par les doigts lubrifiés de Spock. Un par un, méticuleusement, il le prépara, malgré tout le contrôle que ses mains extrêmement sensibles lui demandaient. Leonard se perdait dans le moment, se concentrait sur son souffle pour ignorer la douleur et l'appréhension qui lui remuaient les entrailles. Une paume tiède et rassurante ramena ses cheveux en arrière sur son front brûlant. Il vint à sa rencontre, se détendit sous la caresse, Spock était là, il le tenait et ne le lâcherait pas. Il pensa vaguement qu'il était celui des deux qui avait l'expérience, qui devait le guider, mais toutes ses connaissances ne lui servaient à rien. La théorie et la pratique étaient deux choses très différentes. Faire l'amour à une femme et laisser un homme vous pénétrer en étaient deux autres. Le Vulcain, lui, ne semblait éprouver aucune difficulté à trouver les informations dont il avait besoin, comme si l'esprit de Leonard était une banque de données ouverte et totalement disponible, mais il lui suffit de regarder au fond de ses yeux pour voir que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il agissait par instinct, laissait leur lien naissant guider ses gestes en espérant ne pas commettre d'erreur.

« Tout va bien, darlin ». » le rassura Leonard. « Tu es parfait. »

Spock retira ses doigts et se pencha sur lui, pour lui voler un nouveau baiser, avant de s'enfoncer en lui, centimètre par centimètre. Bones serra les dents quand les deux collerettes passèrent la barrière de ses muscles. Il se sentait déchiré en deux, l'air quitta ses poumons, il ne parvint pas à reprendre son souffle, ses ongles creusèrent des sillons émeraude dans les omoplates de Spock. Les vrilles s'enroulèrent autour de son membre qui retrouva sa vigueur sous les caresses, le distrayant suffisamment pour que la douleur reflue et ne soit plus qu'un bruit blanc contre ses tympans, un pincement dans le creux de ses reins. Son cerveau saturé de messages contradictoires tenta de lui rappeler de se détendre. Au-dessus de lui, Spock le fixait de ses yeux chocolat teintés d'inquiétude, chacun de ses muscles était tendus à l'extrême, pour supporter son propre poids, pour se retenir de le prendre violemment, pour ne pas devenir fou emprisonné dans l'étroitesse de Leonard. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle union avec un autre être vivant, une telle connexion avec un autre esprit. Il poussa jusqu'à ce que son bas ventre touche les fesses de Leonard, ses mains fermement agrippées à ses mollets, il embrassa une de ses chevilles. En dessous de lui, son amant avait les yeux fermés, paupières serrées, lèvres entrouvertes. Un cri resta coincé dans sa gorge, se muant en un gémissement que le docteur aurait trouvé pathétique dans d'autres circonstances. Spock attendit, tendu comme un arc, au bord de la rupture. Il attendit que Leonard revienne à lui, qu'il s'habitue à sa présence.

Quand il croisa finalement son regard, ses yeux ressemblaient à deux puits sans fond dans l'obscurité, noircis de désir et totalement focalisés sur lui. Le médecin expérimentait la sensation jusqu'alors inconnue d'être plein, de corps comme d'esprit. La présence de Spock dans sa tête se faisait sentir pour la première fois, le Vulcain ne maîtrisant plus vraiment ses barrières mentales, et l'expérience le transcenda. Puis, Spock se retira avec précaution, avant de revenir avec plus de force qu'il n'en avait l'intention. Cette fois, le cri que Leonard retenait écorcha sa gorge et fendit l'air, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les biceps contractés de Spock, quand il sentit cette longueur s'enfouir en lui. Il se détendit, l'accueillit, et le Vulcain adopta un rythme lent au départ, prenant son temps, voulant que jamais cela ne se termine. Leonard resserra ses jambes autour de ses épaules quand Spock se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser alors qu'il allait et venait en lui. Leur baiser fut chaotique. Puis, le Vulcain unit leurs mains au-dessus de la tête de Bones et se servit de cette prise comme levier pour le prendre plus fort. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, leurs paumes s'unirent, et Spock, assailli de toute part par le plaisir, le sien et celui de son amant, accéléra ses coups de hanches, se perdit plus profondément.

Les vrilles se contractèrent, ondulèrent autour de la verge de Leonard, le faisant se cambrer sur les draps, puis l'une d'entre elles se glissa entre ses jambes, là où leurs corps se rejoignaient, et se faufila le long du membre de Spock, retourna stimuler sa prostate. À ce stade, Bones ne contrôlait ni son corps ni sa voix, se reconnaissant à peine, il demanda plus, encore, et Spock lui donna ce qu'il voulait. Leonard dévora des yeux le corps puissant qui ondulait contre le sien, la peau d'un vert sombre par endroit, brillante de sueur.

« Tu es tellement beau. »

Il ne sut pas vraiment s'il dit cette phrase à voix haute ou s'il la pensa, mais à cet instant, il n'y avait plus vraiment de différence. Spock lâcha ses mains pour agripper ses épaules et le tirer vers lui. Les jambes de Leonard glissèrent sur ses avant-bras et il maintint fermement sa prise, ses coups de reins devenant erratiques. Il colla son front à celui brûlant de son amant, regarda au fond de ses yeux, au fond de son âme. Aucun mot ne passa ses lèvres, mais Leonard les entendit dans sa tête, ces mots qui rampèrent sous sa peau et l'enveloppèrent dans une chaleur rassurante qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais quitter.

Le plaisir se fit plus intense, Leonard y succomba le premier, arqué contre Spock, la vrille autour de son membre pompant méthodiquement la jouissance en dehors de lui, tandis que sa consœur le tourmentait de l'intérieur et que Spock le prenait plus fort. Bones fut foudroyé par l'orgasme le plus puissant de sa courte vie et Spock le suivit de près, totalement submergé par les émotions de son amant, le marquant comme sien pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là. Puis, ils collapsèrent sur le lit, épuisés, essoufflés, transportés.

Ils restèrent ainsi une éternité, intriqués l'un dans l'autre, de corps et d'esprit, englués dans la chaleur étouffante des quartiers de Spock et leurs fluides corporels. Il y avait une certaine félicité à être submergé par les odeurs, les textures, le souffle et le poids de l'autre. Ça ressemblait à la maison, tout en étant étranger. Puis, Spock se retira lentement, la chaleur du corps de Leonard lui manquant immédiatement. Se sentant soudainement vide, le docteur se blottit contre son torse, entremêla leurs jambes, avide de garder le contact. Jamais aucune étreinte ne l'avait mis dans cet état. Il avait l'impression que jamais plus il ne pourrait se lever, se tenir loin de Spock. Ses muscles étaient courbaturés, hurlaient pour un peu de repos. Son cerveau semblait cotonneux. Il observa le pénis de Spock se rétracter dans sa poche, regrettant déjà sa présence, alors même qu'il pouvait toujours le sentir en lui. Le Vulcain plongea son nez dans ses cheveux et inhala son parfum, avant de lécher sa nuque. Leonard se souvint alors du _pon farr_ , ce pour quoi ils en étaient là, en route pour _New Vulcan_ et dans l'incertitude la plus totale.

« Nos esprits sont hautement compatibles, » affirma soudainement Spock, dans l'obscurité.

« C'est une bonne chose ? »

« Dans l'absolu, c'est une bonne nouvelle. »

« Mais ? »

« Une telle compatibilité est… inhabituelle. »

« Inhabituel comme dans ton histoire d'âmes sœurs ? »

« Précisément. »

Ils méditèrent tous deux en silence. Leonard ne savait pas vraiment comment il se sentait par rapport à cette constatation. Lui, l'âme sœur de quelqu'un comme Spock ? Il avait du mal à y croire. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'ils s'entendaient bien, qu'ils s'accordaient parfaitement. Leurs caractères se contrebalançaient l'un l'autre, s'équilibraient. Physiquement, ils étaient plus que compatibles, en harmonie, d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il eut beau chercher, il ne trouva aucune ombre au tableau. Même leurs désaccords étaient bienvenus, sains pour leur relation. Alors, pourquoi lutter contre l'idée, se demanda-t-il. Parce qu'il avait peur de tout perdre encore une fois. Ils menaient une vie dangereuse. Il avait déjà joué à Dieu une fois, risquant sa carrière, son droit d'exercer, sa liberté, pour ressusciter Jim. Et il l'avait fait sans une seconde pensée, sans même cligner des yeux. Car il refusait de vivre dans un monde où Jim Kirk n'existait plus. Un monde sans Spock lui paraissait tout aussi insupportable.

« La seule manière d'en être certain, c'est de créer un lien psychique entre nous. »

« Comme celui qui s'établira durant ton _pon farr_ ? »

« Exactement. À ce moment-là, nous saurons. »

Et si tu ne le veux pas ? La question planait entre eux. Spock était en quelque sorte programmé génétiquement pour embrasser ce type de lien. Sa psyché aspirait à une telle union. Mais Leonard était humain et il avait déjà foutu en l'air son premier mariage. Était-il fait pour passer le reste de son existence avec la même personne ? Pour sauver la vie de Spock, il foncerait sans même se poser la question, mais que faire ensuite avec les conséquences, quand sa vie ne serait plus en danger ? Sauf qu'elle le sera de nouveau. Tous les sept ans, avait dit Spock, au mieux, puisque la destruction de _Vulcan_ semblait foutre en l'air leur cycle. Était-il prêt à être présent pour lui à chacune de ces périodes critiques, probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours puisque la longévité des Vulcains dépassait celle des Humains ? Cependant, l'idée de laisser quelqu'un d'autre endosser ce rôle lui semblait déjà insupportable. Il ne savait pas si cela venait entièrement de lui ou si c'était un effet secondaire de l'état de Spock, et à vrai dire, ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance, parce que plus le _pon farr_ approchait et plus il se sentait lié à Spock. Il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière à partir du moment où il l'avait laissé l'embrasser la première fois. Aurait-il fait différemment s'il avait su ? Probablement pas. Il pensait chaque mot qu'il avait dit à Spock, y compris quand il avait affirmé que seul un idiot se refuserait à lui. Le Vulcain alimentait la plupart de ses fantasmes depuis plusieurs années maintenant, toujours inaccessible, toujours distant, une beauté de glace. Il savait maintenant que cette croûte glacée abritait un volcan en sommeil et ne pouvait simplement plus se tenir loin de la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Il se sentait enfin à la place qui était la sienne.

« Je ne me détournerai pas de toi. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. »

L'étreinte de Spock se resserra autour de lui. Le Vulcain avait avoué sa peur. Une chose qu'il ne ferait jamais si ce n'était pas la stricte vérité. Terreur était même probablement un terme plus approprié. Leonard ne s'imaginait pas à sa place. Un être ayant toujours contrôlé sa vie, ses émotions, ses actions, basculer soudainement dans le chaos. La plus grande honte de son peuple, avait-il dit. Alors il s'endormait dans les bras de Spock, le docteur se dit qu'il pouvait facilement se figurer pourquoi.


	5. Low Impulse Control

**Chapitre 5**

 **Low Impulse Control**

 **Note de l'auteur :** un chapitre 5 plus long, donc un peu en retard. Quelques petites précisions : pour la situation géopolitique de _New Vulcan_ , je me suis largement inspiré du comics IDW Star Trek volume 13 (si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous le conseille). L'idée que tout soit loin d'être parfait me plaît, et surtout, que les Vulcains montent une face plus sombre. En ce qui concerne le _pon farr_ , je suis un peu partie en freestyle, laissant les choses venir quand elles sonnaient juste. Ceci n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'on peut voir dans _Amok Time_ , mais je voulais justement faire du neuf avec du vieux et ne pas tomber dans les clichés déjà-vus. Je m'excuse ensuite par avance, car ce chapitre est également triste à pleurer, mais c'est un peu la première fois que Jim et l'équipage font face aux Vulcains depuis les événements Nero, certaines choses doivent être dites. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain, ils parlèrent peu. L' _Enterprise_ atteindrait _New Vulcan_ dans la journée et ils avaient chacun des devoirs à accomplir pour préparer leur arrivée et le débarquement en permission du reste de l'équipage. Les infrastructures de la nouvelle planète n'étaient pas encore extrêmement étendues. Le nombre réduit de survivants ne nécessitait pas la construction immédiate de grandes villes sur toute la surface. Pour le moment, la colonie était installée dans la région dont la géographie et le climat correspondaient le mieux à leur ancien monde.

Spock avait expliqué à Jim qu'il fallait s'attendre à des tensions. Sarek avait joué de ses bonnes relations avec les Anciens pour permettre à l' _Enterprise_ de se mettre en orbite. Les avis au sein de la communauté étaient partagés. Là où les Anciens, et ceux qui avaient accepté naturellement de les suivre, faisaient leur deuil et se reconstruisaient lentement, d'autres avaient tourné le dos aux principes de Surak, arguant que cela ne les avait mené qu'à leur perte. Ceux-là considéraient l'ambassadeur Spock comme responsable de la catastrophe, ainsi que Starfleet en général et Jim Kirk en particulier. L'arrivée du vaisseau amiral de la fédération n'était pas bien vue par tout le monde.

C'était donc une permission sous surveillance que s'apprêtait à prendre l'équipage. La ville de _New ShiKahr_ les accueillerait, nommée ainsi en hommage à la ville natale de Spock. L'ambiance à bord était étrange, entre l'enthousiasme de prendre enfin du repos et la tristesse que provoquaient les souvenirs de ce jour funeste encore vivaces dans les esprits.

Spock était agité. Tout Vulcain qu'il était, il ne parvenait à le cacher suffisamment bien pour que Leonard ne le remarque pas. Peut-être était-ce l'idée de parler à son père, peut-être le fait de visiter pour la première fois ce monde et faire face aux survivants. L'officier scientifique s'était jusque là réfugié dans le travail, à bord de l' _Enterprise_. Il était plus facile d'oublier quand on se trouvait loin de tout. Ou alors, il expérimentait les premiers symptômes de son _pon farr_ , Bones n'aurait su dire. En dépit de leur nouvelle connexion, son amant restait un mystère la plupart du temps. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider plus que ça, mais le docteur se sentait impuissant.

Sarek, dans un geste diplomatique, avait invité Kirk à se joindre à eux pour leur première journée, chez lui, et avait également convié les officiers supérieurs pour l'occasion. Sa manière à lui de montrer qu'il n'y avait aucune rancune de son côté. La petite équipe se composerait, en plus de Jim et Spock, de Leonard, Giotto, le chef de la sécurité, le Docteur M'Benga, qui avait fait ses études sur _Vulcan_ et connaissait déjà Sarek, ainsi que des Lieutenants Sulu et Uhura, Scotty préférant rester à bord et garder un œil sur le vaiseau. Cela signifiait que la conversation qu'il souhaitait avoir avec son fils attendrait probablement un moment plus propice. Leonard ne sut deviner si cela soulagea un peu son amant ou si, au contraire, son appréhension monta encore d'un cran, mais à titre personnel, il aurait préféré savoir ce qu'il en était le plus rapidement possible. Cependant, il ne dit rien et se prépara à rencontrer l'Ambassadeur, comme ses camarades.

Quand le vaisseau se mit en orbite, ils furent les premiers téléportés au sol. Malgré l'insistance de Giotto, Jim avait refusé de laisser des gardes de la sécurité les accompagner. Hors de question, d'après lui, de montrer le moindre signe qui pourrait être mal interprété. La planète était inhabitée en dehors des Vulcains, une garde rapprochée illustrerait clairement leur méfiance envers certains d'entre eux.

Ils furent accueillis par Sarek en personne, accompagné d'une femme qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue. La Vulcaine se tenait à ses côtés, fière et silencieuse. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus par un chignon strict qui accentuait ses pommettes hautes, et ses yeux marron perçants les fixaient sans ciller. Jim ne put nier intérieurement qu'elle était très belle, en dépit de son âge qu'elle affichait très dignement. L'Ambassadeur lui-même n'était plus si jeune, le deuil l'ayant clairement fait vieillir avant l'heure, et elle semblait beaucoup plus fraîche et vivante en comparaison. Sarek la présenta sous le nom de T'Lana et comme étant sa nouvelle femme. L'absence totalement de réaction de la part de Spock fit penser à Leonard qu'il était probablement déjà au courant. Le docteur observa T'Lana de son œil aiguisé de médecin et remarqua également qu'elle portait les formes à peine visibles d'un début de grossesse. Dans le contexte de repopulation, la situation n'était pas choquante ni très étonnante, mais Bones se demanda tout de même comment son amant vivait le fait d'avoir une belle-mère et la perspective d'un frère ou d'une sœur.

Ils embarquèrent tous dans une navette qui les mena à la maison du couple. À travers les vitres, ils observèrent avec curiosité les infrastructures flambant neuves. La reconstruction avançait visiblement vite et efficacement. Rien de très surprenant de la part de ce peuple. Aucun d'entre eux, à l'exception de M'Benga, n'avait eu l'occasion de fouler le sol de _Vulcan_ , et la première chose qui les frappa fut la chaleur. Si le médecin et Spock n'eurent aucune réaction, ce qui signifiait sûrement que le climat était en effet très proche de l'original, le reste de l'équipe montra rapidement des signes d'inconfort. Leonard se retint de se plaindre, ce n'était pas le moment, alors qu'ils descendaient de la navette et que les regards s'attardaient sur eux. Jim afficha fièrement son visage rouge et transpirant, confiant comme si le soleil ne l'atteignait pas, suivant de près l'Ambassadeur en parlant de choses et d'autres. Bones se tenait près de Spock, guettant chacune de ses micro-expressions. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Il voulait être d'un soutien sans faille, un roc, un pilier. Tout le monde essayait de faire comme si tout allait bien, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas son genre.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la demeure, Spock marqua un léger temps d'arrêt, comme un vertige soudain. La maison ressemblait-elle à celle où il avait jadis vécu ? Là où il avait grandi ? Leonard en fut persuadé quand le Vulcain jeta un regard circulaire au jardin. Une partie des plantes présentes étaient terriennes, comme le confirma Sulu qui voulut savoir comment Sarek arrivait à les faire pousser dans un climat aussi hostile. Il ne demanda pas pourquoi, par contre. Ça, c'était une question à laquelle tout me monde avait la réponse. La présence d'Amanda planait au-dessus du jardin comme une aura, alors même qu'elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Jim et Bones échangèrent un regard, se demandant comment T'Lana arrivait à le tolérer. Mais ils n'étaient pas là pour juger leur relation, qu'elle soit dictée par l'instinct de survie ou un amour véritable.

Ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse avec un soulagement mal dissimulé. Certainement par égard pour ses hôtes, Sarek avait réglé la température intérieure bien en dessous de ses standards, plus proche de celle à bord de l' _Enterprise_. S'ils ne verbalisèrent pas leur gratitude, elle était clairement visible sur leurs visages. Une table dressée les attendait et ils s'installèrent devant leurs assiettes. Le repas, évidemment, était entièrement végétarien. Leur hôte leur avait cependant épargné les plats vulcains qu'il savait peu au goût du palais humain.

Ils mangèrent dans une ambiance lourde des non-dits qui planaient au-dessus de leur entente, la véritable raison de la présence de Spock, sa relation avec Leonard, cette nouvelle épouse sortie de nulle part, le rôle de Jim dans l'échec du sauvetage de _Vulcan_ , les tensions avec les survivants rebelles, tous ses sujets que Kirk évita d'aborder en discutant diplomatie et en relatant certaines de leurs récentes missions. Spock parla de ses dernières découvertes et Leonard se joignit à lui pour évoquer leur dernière aventure et leur travail commun sur le vaccin. T'Lana s'avéra très agréable. Un peu froide, comme tous ceux de son espèce, mais de bonne compagnie et particulièrement cultivée. L'atmosphère se détendit enfin, à la fin du repas. Sarek proposa de faire le tour du propriétaire à Spock et Jim, et chacun fut autorisé à vaquer dans la maison. Bones, contrarié de devoir laisser partir Spock, Giotto et M'Benga s'installèrent au salon, alors que Sulu insista pour explorer le jardin et Uhura demanda à T'Lana de lui montrer plus en détail ses recherches. La Vulcaine était linguiste également et étudiait les langues de son point de vue logique, décortiquant l'origine des mots, les raisons de leur sens et leur utilisation parfois des siècles après leur apparition dans le langage courant.

C'est dans la bibliothèque que Sarek les retrouva, une bonne heure plus tard. Il était seul, Spock et Jim ayant probablement rejoint les autres, et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son épouse qui quitta la pièce immédiatement après. Uhura continua d'étudier les rayonnages où se côtoyaient livres anciens et PADD. Lors de la destruction de leur planète, des biens d'une valeur inestimable avaient été perdus à jamais, mais ils en avaient sauvé certains et d'autres se trouvaient simplement ailleurs. La jeune femme caressa les tranches des vieux ouvrages vulcains, vestiges d'un monde qui n'existait plus. Sarek respecta son silence quelques minutes, puis s'approcha de la silhouette élancée qui se découpait dans la clarté qui entrait par les hautes fenêtres. Le Vulcain comprenait ce que son fils lui trouvait, maintenant qu'il prenait le temps d'observer son profil fier, son visage chaleureux, sa longue queue de cheval, haute sur sa tête, qui se balançait dans son dos quand elle se déplaçait, cette peau à la couleur chaude. C'était une belle femme et l'Ambassadeur serait enorgueilli si elle acceptait de prendre son fils pour époux.

Nyota était une femme intelligente et intuitive. Le langage non verbal était un dialecte comme les autres, qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement. Et l'Ambassadeur ne cachait pas suffisamment bien ses intentions, ou ne voulait pas. Il souhaitait s'entretenir seul avec elle et Uhura craignait de deviner pourquoi.

« Nous n'avons jamais été convenablement introduits vous et moi, » débuta-t-il.

« Les circonstances n'ont pas vraiment joué en notre faveur. »

« En effet. Comme vous le savez peut-être, Spock et moi communiquons régulièrement, je sais donc parfaitement ce que vous représentez pour lui. »

Sauf que visiblement, vos données ne sont pas à jour, se retint-elle de répliquer. Elle n'en voulait pas à Spock, pas vraiment, la tournure des événements était prévisible, elle l'avait vu venir, mais la mettre dans cette situation parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le bon moment pour annoncer à son père qu'il avait mis fin à leur relation… c'était toute autre chose.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire et vous devriez plutôt en discuter avec votre fils, mais puisque nous sommes là, il faut que vous sachiez que nous ne sommes plus ensemble. »

La nouvelle sembla surprendre le Vulcain, même si Sarek n'était ni idiot ni aveugle. Il avait bien remarqué la distance de son fils avec la jeune femme durant la journée, mais l'avait mise sur le compte d'un désaccord, peut-être même en rapport avec le _pon farr_ imminent de Spock. Il s'était manifestement trompé.

« Puis-je en connaître la raison ? »

« Pas de ma bouche, Ambassadeur. Tout ceci ne me concerne plus réellement, même si mes relations avec Spock restent amicales et que je serai toujours là pour lui. »

« Appelez-moi Sarek. Les amis de mon fils sont toujours les bienvenus. Spock a toujours su bien s'entourer malgré l'adversité, c'est une grande force chez lui, cette capacité à inspirer la loyauté. Veuillez m'excuser si je vous ai mise dans l'embarras. »

« C'est lui qui m'a mise dans cette situation, en préférant probablement attendre de vous voir en personne pour vous en parler. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. »

« Si vos relations avec mon fils sont toujours cordiales, je comprends que vous ne lui en voulez pas. Lequel d'entre vous a mis un point final à votre liaison ? »

« Lui, parce qu'il a finalement fait preuve d'honnêteté en disant tout haut ce que nous savions déjà tous les deux. C'est pour cette raison que persiste entre nous cette affection qui, je l'espère, nous liera encore longtemps. »

Sarek médita ces paroles quelques instants, lui tournant le dos pour regarder le jardin par la fenêtre. Il aperçut le Lieutenant Sulu qui scannait une plante avec son tricordeur, accroupi dans la terre. Il l'observa un moment, profitant de cette distraction bienvenue. La situation prenait une tournure que Sarek ne souhaitait pas. Le _pon farr_ allait frapper Spock très bientôt et il n'avait plus de compagne pour traverser cette période avec lui. Il devait réfléchir, et vite, à une solution et passa en revu toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait susceptibles de lui plaire. Malgré la gravité de la conjoncture actuelle, il ne voulait pas que son fils s'engage par obligation dans une relation qu'il ne voulait pas. Mais il restait encore à savoir pourquoi il avait rejeté une telle femme, savoir d'où venait le problème. Peut-être voulait-il lui épargner la sauvagerie de leur peuple, peut-être était-il là, guidé par un devoir envers les siens ? Il devait tirer cette affaire au clair, avant qu'il se retrouve au pied du mur et que la fièvre emporte son unique enfant, alors même qu'il était sur le point d'en avoir un nouveau.

« Il y a autre chose, » dit soudainement Nyota, inconsciente du tumulte qui agitait l'esprit de Sarek.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers son invitée.

« Spock m'a offert ce collier, quand nous étions encore ensemble. J'ai bien essayé de le lui rendre, au vu de sa valeur sentimentale, mais il refuse de le récupérer. »

Tout en expliquant cela, elle sortit le bijou de sous son uniforme et le retira, avant de le tendre à l'Ambassadeur qui le reconnut immédiatement. Le voir l'ébranla une seconde, puis il se reprit.

« S'il souhaite que vous le portiez, je n'irais pas contre sa volonté. Sa mère lui a donné ce collier, c'était son vœu, je n'ai aucun droit de le prendre. »

« Mais… ce n'est pas à moi qu'il revient ! »

« Je connais mon fils, contrairement à ce qu'il s'imagine sûrement. S'il veut que vous le conserviez, cela signifie que malgré le tournant définitif qu'a pris votre relation, il pense toujours ce qu'il vous a dit en vous l'offrant. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé… »

« Vous le reprendre pour le donner à une autre personne enlèverait toute sa valeur au symbole. Ce genre de cadeaux ne se récupère pas pour s'en servir de nouveau, à l'image de vos alliances terriennes. Il me semble que, quand vos semblables se séparent et se remarient avec d'autres personnes, ils utilisent de nouvelles alliances pour symboliser leurs nouvelles unions. »

« C'est exact, » admit-elle. « Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Je veux juste qu'il ne regrette pas, plus tard, de ne pas pouvoir l'offrir à la bonne personne. »

« Je pense que vous êtes la bonne personne pour le porter. Je vois ma défunte femme en vous, je comprends ce que Spock trouvait de réconfortant en votre présence. Vous êtes, vous aussi, brave, ouverte sur le reste de l'univers, loyale, intelligente. J'échoue réellement à comprendre pourquoi… »

« Ce n'est pas sa faute ni la mienne. On ne décide pas de ces choses-là, » précisa-t-elle mystérieusement. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer le questionnement de Sarek. « Parlez à votre fils, Sarek, » conclut-elle en remettant son collier.

…

T'Lana était revenue seule quelques minutes auparavant et avait proposé de faire du thé pour tout le monde. À ce moment-là, Spock l'avait accompagnée dans la cuisine pour lui demander ce que faisait son père. Elle lui avait répondu qu'il souhaitait s'entretenir avec Uhura et Spock s'était retenu de soupirer de dépit. Mais la Vulcaine sentait bien qu'il y avait un malaise.

« Votre père parle beaucoup de vous, Spock. En bien. Mais l'état de vos rapports n'est pas limpide pour moi. J'ai plusieurs fois constaté des tensions quand il échangeait des messages avec vous. »

Spock n'était qu'en partie Vulcain, et à cause de cela, il avait travaillé dur toute sa vie pour supprimer ou au moins contrôler ses émotions. Mais la première fois que son père avait évoqué T'Lana, il avait été particulièrement difficile de taire son ressenti. Sa part logique savait qu'il était totalement illogique de reprocher à Sarek d'avoir remplacé sa mère. T'Lana ne ressemblait en rien à Amanda. Avec le recul, Spock s'avoua à lui-même que le fait l'aurait d'autant plus blessé si elle était Humaine. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son père n'avait pas remplacé sa mère, il se trouvait simplement parmi les quelques hommes encore disponibles et en bonne santé. Il n'avait aucune raison valable de ne pas participer à la repopulation. Ç'aurait été contreproductif, égoïste et illogique. Sarek n'était pas le seul en deuil. T'Lana avait perdu son mari, sa fille et ses parents ce jour-là. Par un hasard inouï, elle se trouvait loin, en mission sur une récente civilisation découverte dont elle étudiait le dialecte. La rupture brutale des liens psychiques qui la liaient à sa famille l'avait violemment frappé et elle était restée là, incapable de bouger, avec la certitude que tous ceux qu'elle aimait étaient morts, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle lui parvienne. Elle avait ressenti le besoin immédiat d'avorter la mission et de rentrer, puis elle avait pris conscience que le mot « rentrer » ne signifiait plus rien.

C'était son histoire qui avait finalement attisé la sympathie de Spock à son égard. Elle n'était pas la seule, bien sûr, tous les Vulcains disséminés à travers la galaxie avaient vécu la même chose, mais elle montrait une force que d'autres n'étaient pas encore capables d'exprimer. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant que Spock se rende compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu.

« Nous sommes parfois en désaccord, sur certains de mes choix de vie notamment. Ma mère… » il hésita, « était un pont entre lui et moi. Elle savait trouver les mots pour nous réconcilier, nous comprenait aussi bien l'un que l'autre. À présent… » il ne termina pas sa phrase et il versa l'eau bouillante dans la théière pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, alors il prit plus de temps que nécessaire pour se calmer.

« Parlez-vous souvent de votre mère depuis sa disparition ? »

« C'est la première fois, » admit-il, sans la regarder, en se rendant compte que c'était le cas.

« J'avais cru comprendre que vous aviez des amis très proches sur l' _Enterprise_ , ne partagez-vous pas votre souffrance avec eux ? »

« Je garde mes émotions sous contrôle, » dit-il d'une voix enrouée qui démontrait clairement le contraire.

« Nous sommes Vulcains, Spock. Nous suivons les principes de Surak et nous maîtrisons nos émotions. Mais, il y a des tragédies que même notre peuple ne peut contenir. Il est illogique de souffrir seul, quand vous avez le soutien d'une famille. Et votre équipage est votre famille. C'est plutôt évident quand on observe la manière dont ils gravitent autour de vous, prenant garde à ne jamais vous toucher, souriant sans moquerie face à votre stoïcisme. Le médecin en particulier ne détache jamais ses yeux de vous, comme s'il craignait de vous voir disparaître. »

« Le docteur McCoy est important pour moi. Il occupe une place particulière. »

« Une place que n'occupe plus la jeune Lieutenant avec qui s'entretient votre père ? »

Spock se tourna brusquement vers elle, manquant de reverser une des tasses qu'il déposait sur un plateau.

« Les femmes sentent ces choses-là, Spock. Je ne dirai rien à Sarek, c'est à vous de lui expliquer la situation, mais ne tardez pas trop, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous. »

« C'est bien mon intention. Les occasions ont simplement manqué jusqu'à maintenant. »

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête, montrant qu'elle comprenait. Il n'était pas toujours simple de communiquer avec Sarek.

« C'est un choix intéressant, ce docteur. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Cette jeune femme… »

« Nyota. »

« Nyota est une Humaine très réservée, tout en retenue. Je peux voir ce qui vous a attiré chez elle au premier abord. Mais le médecin, il est si émotionnel, si expressif. »

« Leonard est un individu que les Humains qualifient de "sanguin". Il a un fort caractère et nous sommes souvent en désaccord lui et moi. Mais, il est le seul à ne pas avoir peur de me dire ce qu'il pense clairement de moi, ainsi que l'endroit où je peux bien me mettre ma logique quand il croit que j'ai tort. »

Un doux son ressemblant à un léger gloussement s'éleva de la gorge de T'Lana. Ce fut bref, mais Spock l'entendit et ne put réprimer un sourire en coin.

« Vous aimez qu'on vous tienne tête. »

« J'aime pouvoir faire confiance à certaines personnes pour me remettre dans le droit chemin quand je m'égare. Leonard est aussi médecin. Pour rien au monde il ne ferait de mal à un être vivant, s'il a le choix, et même parfois quand il ne l'a pas. Il refuse toujours de se servir d'un phaser, quel que soit l'ennemi en face. Il est loyal, franc, c'est un être entier. »

« Vous devriez vous voir parler de lui, la manière dont vous irradiez. Vos sentiments sont-ils réciproques ? »

« À ma grande surprise, ils le sont. »

« Dans ce cas… »

« Besoin d'aide pour le thé ? Vous êtes partis depuis une éternité, » plaisanta Bones en faisant irruption dans la cuisine. « Tout le monde est revenu, sauf Sulu qui doit s'être perdu dans le jardin. Jim est parti le chercher. »

Le docteur remarqua que l'ambiance dans la pièce était quelque peu lourde.

« J'interromps quelque chose ? Je suis désolé »

« Non, nous avions terminé, » lui assura T'Lana.

« Qu'est ce qu'on mange avec le thé ? Je crois que certains ont un petit creux. En tout cas, vous avez une très belle maison, Madame. Lumineuse, bien décorée… »

« Leonard ? Tu t'égares. »

« Pardon, je crois que je suis juste un peu nerveux. »

Spock eut subitement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il se retint devant T'Lana.

« Enfin… je veux dire… je n'ai aucune raison d'être nerveux, n'est-ce pas, » tenta de se corriger Leonard, en riant nerveusement.

« Elle sait. C'est de cela que nous parlions, » lui apprit Spock.

« Oh, » répondit-il simplement. « Je suis ravi que vous vous entendiez bien, dans ce cas. »

« Merci, Leonard. »

…

Ils retournèrent au salon avec le thé. Jim avait finalement trouvé Sulu et ils s'assirent tous autour de la table basse. Spock échangea une œillade avec Nyota. Elle paraissait ennuyée et désolée. Il évita sciemment de croiser les yeux de son père, même s'il sentait son regard appuyé sur lui. Le soir tomberait bientôt, et avec lui, les autres s'en iraient profiter de leur séjour. Il se retrouverait bien assez tôt seul avec lui.

Sarek observait son fils évoluer parmi ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Il redoutait qu'il décide de renoncer à sa vie sur l' _Enterprise_ pour s'établir dans la colonie et fonder une famille. Il avait longtemps cru que la place de Spock se trouvait à ses côtés, à l'Académie des sciences de _Vulcan_ , qu'il le rendrait fier, qu'il honorerait son nom, puis il avait cru qu'il lui tournait le dos en s'engageant dans Starfleet. Mais il y avait finalement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il pouvait le voir à présent, des amis, des collègues qui l'appréciaient tel qu'il était. Il faisait des expériences fascinantes et en avait plus appris sur lui-même que durant toute son enfance sur _Vulcan_.

Puis, son regard fut soudainement happé par un éclat dans la lumière déclinante du jour. Il provenait d'une bague que le docteur portait. Il remuait ses mains en s'exprimant et le bijou avait capté un rayon de soleil. Il ne connaissait pas les symboles qu'elle représentait et se trouvait un peu trop loin pour en distinguer tous les détails, mais il pouvait reconnaître cette pierre entre mille, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il en avait vu un autre fragment quelques minutes auparavant, autour du cou du Lieutenant Uhura. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cadeau de Spock. Depuis la destruction de _Vulcan_ , la pierre de Vokaya était devenue une rareté.

Les Vulcains étaient exceptionnellement doués pour observer en silence, alors Sarek observa, la manière dont le médecin se tenait proche de Spock, pas assez pour le toucher, mais bien plus que le Capitaine qui se trouvait à la gauche de son fils, la façon dont il le regardait sans cesse, comme s'il était incapable de fixer trop longtemps son attention sur autre chose, l'émotion, presque imperceptible et difficilement descriptible, dans les yeux de Spock quand il les posaient sur lui. L'attraction entre eux était évidente maintenant qu'il y prêtait réellement attention. Il croisa alors le regard de T'Lana et son intensité le cloua sur place. Prends garde à ce que tu vas dire ou faire, disait ce regard, tu marches sur un terrain délicat. Il ne savait pas comment sa femme l'avait appris avant lui, Amanda aussi voyait certaines choses chez Spock qui lui échappaient complètement. On ne décide pas de ces choses-là, avait dit Nyota, il saisissait à présent le sens de cette phrase. Les inclinaisons de Spock allaient dans une autre direction. Comment avait-il pu manquer ceci ? Peut-être que son fils lui-même ne l'avait compris que récemment.

Il n'avait pas d'avis arrêté sur McCoy. C'était un Humain tout à fait… humain. Expansif, émotif, emporté. Il s'exprimait avec passion sur son travail et avec véhémence sur les choses qu'il n'approuvait pas. Attentionné, empathique, mais cachant certaines blessures. C'était un être qui prenait de la place, très présent, intense. C'était ce qui l'avait également attiré chez Amanda la première fois, sa luminosité, sa clarté. McCoy était la Terre autour de laquelle gravitait Spock, la Lune solitaire.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, père ? »

Il revint brutalement à la réalité, quand il entendit la voix de Spock s'adresser à lui. À sa plus grande honte, il n'avait aucune idée de la question, ni même du sujet de la conversation. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas répondre oui ou non, il devait développer.

« Je pense que tu as tout à fait raison, mon fils. »

Spock le fixa, interdit, durant quelques secondes.

« Je… je n'ai pas encore émis mon avis sur la question. »

Un ange passa, puis deux, avant que Sarek trouve quelque chose à dire.

« Veuillez m'excuser, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, c'est extrêmement impoli. »

Spock l'observa quelques instants, puis prit une décision.

« Capitaine, je pense qu'il est l'heure pour vous de prendre vos aises dans vos quartiers et de profiter de votre première soirée de permission. Je vais, pour ma part, passer la nuit ici. »

Jim le regarda étrangement, puis sembla comprendre.

« Bien sûr, il se fait tard. Gentlemen, Lieutenant, laissons nos hôtes se retrouver, » décida Kirk en se levant. « Ce fut un plaisir, Ambassadeur, Madame, merci pour votre hospitalité. »

« Quand vous voulez, Capitaine Kirk. »

« Je les raccompagne, » affirma Spock, avant que son père puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte, convinrent de se retrouver le lendemain, puis sortirent. Au dernier moment, Leonard se tourna vers Spock. Ça le contrariait de passer la nuit seul, mais il comprenait. Ils partagèrent un long regard, alors que Jim engageait une discussion animée un peu à l'écart pour que les autres ne leur prêtent pas attention. Bones voulait le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir étreint depuis une éternité. Mais ce n'était pas le lieu, alors il tendit simplement deux doigts timides. Spock accepta l'invitation avec une chaleur dans le regard qui réchauffa Leonard, et les caressa doucement. Puis, ils se séparèrent et le groupe disparut dans la lumière du soleil couchant.

Quand Spock revint dans le salon, il lutta pour garder en lui toutes les ondes positives que lui avait transmises son amant, pour faire face au visage illisible de son père. T'Lana n'était nulle part en vue, mais des bruits venant de la cuisine l'informèrent qu'elle comptait les laisser seuls. Il s'assit devant la table à présent débarrassée et attendit, attendit encore, mais Sarek ne dit rien durant de longues minutes.

« Comment vas-tu, mon fils ? » demanda-t-il finalement, prenant Spock totalement au dépourvu.

Une question inhabituelle pour un Vulcain, trop globale et imprécise. Et répondre « bien » serait également un non-sens. L'état dans lequel il se trouvait ces derniers jours le dépassait complètement, était au-delà des mots.

« Je me prépare à passer une période difficile, puisque mon temps est venu. »

« En es-tu certain ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« J'ai discuté avec ton amie, le Lieutenant Uhura, aujourd'hui. Une charmante femme. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais mis fin à votre relation. »

« En effet, il m'est finalement apparu que nous ne sommes simplement pas compatibles. »

« Et cette épiphanie t'a-t-elle frappée récemment ? »

« Très récemment. Quelques jours. »

« Il n'est pas très opportun de te retrouver seul à l'aube de ton premier _pon farr_. »

« Aurait-il mieux valu que je l'enchaîne à moi par un lien définitif qui l'aurait rendue malheureuse ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Spock. Simplement, te trouver une compagne maintenant est problématique. »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je ne suis pas seul, » avoua finalement Spock, qui savait parfaitement que c'était là que Sarek voulait en venir.

« Le bon docteur sait-il ce qui l'attend ? »

Spock ne parut même pas surpris que son père sache.

« Oui. Nous avons malencontreusement dû faire face à un transfert de ma part. J'ai été obligé de… prendre les choses en mains, puis de lui expliquer. »

« Comment a-t-il pris la chose ? »

« Extrêmement mal dans un premier lieu. Leonard a beaucoup de caractère, il s'emporte facilement. Puis… il a émis le souhait de se lier à moi. De son propre aveu, ses sentiments envers moi sont anciens, ils remontent à notre première rencontre. Il a simplement toujours pensé qu'ils n'étaient pas réciproques. »

« Était-ce le cas ? »

« Je dois admettre qu'il me fascine depuis le début. C'est un être très nuancé, capable du meilleur comme du pire, mais qui choisit toujours le meilleur, malgré son apparent pessimisme. »

Sarek ne dit rien durant quelques instants où le silence s'étira dans la pièce. Les bruits dans la cuisine avaient cessé, T'Lana s'était probablement retirée quelque part dans la maison.

« Vous n'approuvez pas. »

Cela ne sonna pas comme une question.

« Je n'approuve ni ne désapprouve, mon fils. Ce choix ne m'appartient pas. Dans une autre vie, peut-être, quand nous étions des milliards, prospères et riches de notre culture. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai que peu de recours à te proposer, et je prévois qu'aucun d'entre eux ne te conviendra. Nous portons suffisamment de souffrance. »

« Êtes-vous heureux avec T'Lana, père ? »

« Autant qu'il est possible de l'être, au vu des circonstances. Nous nous soutenons mutuellement. J'imagine que tu n'es pas forcément d'accord… »

« En réalité, je l'apprécie. Je suis rassuré de ne pas vous savoir seul. Et bientôt, un enfant remplira cette maison de vie. Un esprit vierge, qui n'aura pas vu son monde réduit à l'état d'atomes dispersés dans l'espace. Il sera notre avenir. »

« Je l'espère. Mais pour en revenir au docteur McCoy, ma vie est déjà faite, Spock, la tienne commence à peine. Je veux que tu poursuives tes projets comme tu les avais prévus. C'est ce que ta mère aurait voulu. »

Spock avait l'impression de retrouver son père, ou peut-être de le trouver pour la première fois. Cet homme stoïque et droit qui l'avait élevé en attendant toujours plus de lui, qui semblait vouloir que son fils soit un Vulcain parfait, alors qu'il avait lui-même décidé qu'il serait en partie Humain. Depuis un certain temps déjà, Spock avait compris qu'il ne cherchait qu'à le protéger, le tenir éloigné des moqueries, mais tous ses efforts n'avaient pas empêché les biens pensants de parler de son hybridité comme d'un handicap.

« Il nous reste néanmoins quelques détails à régler, » reprit Sarek. « Pour la cérémonie, par exemple… »

« Je ne suis pas certain que Leonard souhaite y participer, nos traditions restent majoritairement incomprises, surtout par les Humains. Peut-être quelque chose de plus intimiste ? »

« Votre union doit être approuvée par un de nos prêtres. »

« Qu'il ou elle vienne dans ce cas, mais le reste n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Le reste, comme tu le dis, fait partie de nos traditions ancestrales. »

« Et bien, voici peut-être l'occasion d'en changer. Je le connais suffisamment pour vous assurer qu'il trouvera cela barbare et totalement inapproprié. »

« Tu sais bien que si l'union se pratique très souvent devant les Anciens, c'est parce que la fièvre contrôle chacun de nos instincts. Vous devez vous attendre à un nouveau transfert, probablement plus fort que le premier. C'est un phénomène plus rare que tu ne sembles le penser, mais cela arrive quand un conjoint d'une autre espèce est impliqué, volontairement ou malgré lui. »

« L'esprit de Leonard est particulièrement compatible avec le mien. »

« À quel point ? »

« Il est difficile de le mesurer, c'est pour cette raison que j'espérais que la cérémonie se déroule ici, avec le moins de témoins possible. »

« Si c'est votre souhait, nous pouvons envisager cette option. J'en parlerai à T'Pau demain. Maintenant, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, ce fut une longue journée et j'aimerais méditer. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Tu sais où se trouve ta chambre. »

 _Sa_ chambre. Lors de la visite, Spock avait vu la pièce, presque identique à l'ancienne, que son père avait fait construire pour lui. L'enfant à venir, lui, avait une autre aile de la maison qui lui était réservée. Le geste avait touché Spock bien plus qu'il ne l'avait montré. Il n'était pas qu'un visiteur dans la nouvelle demeure de son père, il était chez lui.

« Oui. Bonne nuit, père. »

« Bonne nuit, mon fils. Que ton sommeil soit réparateur. »

Ils se levèrent et se séparèrent dans le couloir qui menait à la suite parentale. T'Lana était soit couchée, soit en pleine méditation, et Spock ne voulait pas la déranger, donc il se dirigea directement vers ses quartiers et s'assit sur le lit sans déballer ses affaires qu'il avait laissées là en arrivant. Il se sentait épuisé, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait demandant un effort physique particulier. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il s'allongea. Quelques minutes, se dit-il, le temps que mon mal de tête passe. Puis, il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

…

Quand il se réveilla, le soleil semblait haut dans le ciel à travers la fenêtre dont il n'avait pas fermé les rideaux la veille. Dormir si tard ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais malgré ces nombreuses heures de sommeil, son corps entier lui semblait peser une tonne et quand il essaya de bouger, tous ses muscles lui firent mal. Un oiseau chantait sur l'arbre juste devant sa fenêtre. Il ne savait pas que de telles espèces peuplaient cette planète, mais dans l'immédiat, ce son lui donnait juste envie de tordre le cou de l'animal pour qu'il se taise. Définitivement, de préférence.

Il se leva difficilement, notant que ses draps étaient trempés. Les Vulcains ne transpiraient pas, sauf dans certaines circonstances. Il préféra ne pas y prêter attention et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Il avait tellement chaud que c'en était insupportable. Mais il avait rendez-vous avec Leonard et il était déjà en retard. _Leonard_. La pensée de son amant lui donna un vertige.

Il retira ses vêtements de la veille dans lesquels il s'était endormi. Le tissu humide de sueur collait à sa peau et les coutures craquèrent quand il perdit patience, puis il alluma la douche et régla la température le plus froid possible. Malgré tout, l'eau lui parut tiède quand il se mit sous le jet. Cela le soulagea néanmoins un peu et il s'assit au fond du bac, en laissant le liquide salvateur cascader sur le sommet de son crâne, ses épaules tendues et son dos raide. Tout son corps était à l'agonie.

Il savait ce qui se passait, bien sûr qu'il savait. Il lui restait assez de logique pour ne pas le nier, il ne trouvait simplement pas la force de sortir et de prévenir son père. Il lui fallait Leonard. L'idée fixe ne quittait plus son esprit. Mais l'Humain n'était pas là. Il se trouvait loin d'ici, probablement inconscient de l'état de son amant. Ça ne sonnait pas juste. Il aurait dû savoir, être près de lui. Il avait promis.

Au fond de lui, sa part rationnelle savait qu'il divaguait, que sa colère n'était pas justifiée, mais il se roula en boule sous l'eau qui ne le refroidissait plus.

C'est ainsi que le trouva T'Lana, inquiète de ne pas le voir se lever. Sarek était parti tôt pour s'entretenir avec T'Pau. Elle l'appela d'urgence pour qu'il revienne, puis elle décida d'agir. Toucher Spock n'était pas la meilleure idée, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser là. Elle l'approcha prudemment et tendit une main pour caresser son épaule.

Spock sursauta, prenant conscience d'une autre présence dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas Leonard. Il était déjà trop atteint pour réellement reconnaître sa belle-mère, mais l'odeur n'était pas la bonne, de cela il était sûr. Elle portait sur elle la marque de son père, il ne devait pas la toucher. Elle n'était pas Leonard, il voulait Leonard. Leonard, Leonard, _Leonard_ …

« Il sera bientôt là, » le rassura-t-elle, et il ne sut pas si elle parlait de son père ou s'il avait appelé son amant à voix haute et qu'elle essayait de le calmer.

Elle éteignit la douche, le saisit par les aisselles et l'obligea à se lever. Sa peau semblait brûlante sous ses mains et elle leva ses barrières mentales pour ne pas se laisser contaminer. Le regard de Spock était absent et remarquablement concentré en même temps. Il cherchait désespérément des yeux ce dont il avait besoin. _Qui_ il avait besoin. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit, puis à s'habiller, optant pour une robe traditionnelle pratique à mettre et facile à enlever, car bientôt, porter le moindre tissu sur sa peau lui deviendrait insupportable.

« Mère ? » murmura Spock de manière presque inaudible.

T'Lana eut un pincement au cœur. L'enfant réclamait sa mère, parce qu'il avait peur. Mais elle ne serait plus jamais là, alors elle dégagea simplement sa frange trempée de son front en sueur. Sarek arriva peu de temps après et elle put enfin quitter la pièce. Se trouver en présence d'un semblable en plein _pon farr_ était éprouvant pour n'importe quel Vulcain. Les phéromones relâchées en quantité phénoménale, les stimuli télépathiques dès qu'elle le touchait, son regard noirci par la fièvre, la souffrance inscrite sur son visage, c'était insupportable. Elle les laissa donc tous les deux dans la chambre et accueillit T'Pau, qui avait accompagné Sarek face à l'urgence de la situation.

« Où se trouve ce compagnon dont Sarek m'a parlé ? » demanda-t-elle.

T'Lane se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'en savait rien.

« Je vais contacter l'établissement qui les héberge en espérant qu'il s'y trouve encore, » décida-t-elle immédiatement.

Leur grande prêtresse se trouvait sous son toit, elle ne comptait pas faire preuve d'émotivité.

…

« Bones, tu as une tête à faire peur ! Où étais-tu ? Nous devions nous retrouver dans le lobby il y a une heure ! Et Spock n'est toujours pas là non plus ! »

Leonard s'était traîné difficilement de son lit au hall, poussé par une force qu'il ne contrôlait pas vraiment. Le médecin en lui savait parfaitement que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Avec lui et avec Spock. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur et la douche qu'il avait prise n'y avait rien changé. Il ressentait un besoin irrépressible de se tenir près de Spock et le fait d'être loin de lui le mettait en colère, comme s'il en voulait à la planète entière pour cette situation merdique. Alors, quand Jim lui sauta presque à la gorge, il se retint de lui planter un hypospray de son cru dans la nuque et ne prit pas la peine de répondre, accélérant le pas vers la sortie dans l'intention de prendre un transport jusqu'à la maison de Sarek et T'Lana. D'accord ou pas, l'Ambassadeur le laisserait voir son fils, foi de McCoy, même une armée de Klingons ne pourrait l'arrêter.

« Bones ! » l'appela de nouveau Jim, en le regardant passer sans même ralentir.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » demanda Sulu.

Jim le rattrapa et l'agrippa par le bras pour l'arrêter.

« Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Où tu vas comme ça ? »

Puis, il vit son visage dégoulinant de sueur, ses yeux injectés de sang, ses cernes profonds, Bones avait un regard fou. Kirk se calma instantanément, quelque chose clochait. Il posa une main sur la nuque de son meilleur ami, en se voulant rassurant.

« Bon sang, mais t'es brûlant ! » constata-t-il, en se tournant vers M'Benga qui les observait, comme le reste de l'équipe.

« Vous feriez mieux d'aller avec lui, » lui conseilla le médecin.

« Pourquoi ? Vous savez ce qu'il a ? Il faut l'aider ! »

« Croyez-moi, quand cela arrivera, il sera content de ne pas être entouré que d'étrangers. Il a besoin d'un ami avec lui. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Geoff ? » lui demanda de nouveau Jim.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, vous savez, Capitaine. Et j'ai, comme vous le savez, longtemps vécu sur _Vulcan_. Même si on essaye de vous tenir à l'écart, on finit par entendre certaines choses. Je sais pourquoi Spock est ici, et je sais reconnaître les symptômes quand je les vois, même sur un Humain. Je me fiche de la vie privée de mes collègues, de savoir qui est avec qui, mais si le Commander Spock a besoin de Leonard, vous devez l'accompagner au plus vite. »

Jim observa longuement le docteur. Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi son premier officier était là, simplement que cela concernait son cercle familial et privé. Il était également une des rares personnes à savoir pour Spock et Bones. Mais il ne se doutait pas que ces deux événements seraient liés. Comment pouvaient-ils l'être ? Quel était le rapport avec l'état de Bones ? Il décida de ravaler ses questions pour le moment. Son ami semblait très agité, incapable de rester en place et il ne pourrait pas le retenir bien longtemps encore. Il approuva donc, dit aux autres de ne pas les attendre et entraîna Leonard, qui semblait totalement perdu, vers la sortie, avant de le mettre dans une navette et de monter à son tour.

…

Durant tout le trajet, Bones sembla se battre pour respirer, ses doigts enfoncés dans ses cuisses, il regardait droit devant lui, comme s'il pouvait faire aller la navette plus vite par la seule force de sa pensée. Jim ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait, mais il n'était pas idiot, cela avait un rapport avec Spock et la vraie raison pour laquelle ils avaient débarqué sur _New Vulcan_. Pour une raison ou une autre, le phénomène touchait son meilleur ami et il avait le pressentiment que son premier officier serait dans le même état quand ils arriveraient.

La sueur maculait abondamment le visage de Leonard, coulait le long de son dos, assombrissait le tissu de ses vêtements sous ses aisselles, sur son torse. Il semblait dévoré par la fièvre et ses yeux injectés de sang aux pupilles largement dilatées paraissaient totalement ailleurs, dans un autre monde. Kirk n'osait pas parler, encore moins le toucher. Il émanait une chaleur de Bones qui sonnait comme un avertissement, une odeur qui lui donnait envie de s'éloigner. Mais, M'Benga avait dit qu'il aurait besoin de lui, alors Jim ravala sa peur.

« Votre ami se sent visiblement mal. Ne devais-je pas plutôt vous conduire à l'hôpital ? » l'interrogea le pilote Vulcain à l'avant de la petite navette.

« Il n'a pas besoin d'un médecin, il doit juste rejoindre son compagnon. »

Jim ne savait pas si c'était vrai, mais Bones avait décidé que ce serait leur destination et il ne comptait pas essayer de le faire changer d'avis.

« Je vois, » dit simplement le pilote, avant d'accélérer sensiblement.

Kirk n'était pas expert pour lire les émotions des Vulcains, mais le soudain malaise de celui-ci lui apparut avec la clarté du cristal. Il connaissait le mal qui possédait Leonard. Jim s'enfonça dans son siège, frustré d'être visiblement le seul à ne pas savoir et le remercia mentalement de se dépêcher.

…

Quand la navette s'arrêta juste devant la maison de Sarek, Bones ne l'attendit pas pour descendre. Jim régla la course sous le regard inquiet du pilote, puis courut pour rattraper son ami qui avait déjà franchi les limites de la propriété. Il n'y avait personne dans le jardin et Leonard le traversa en un temps record.

« On devrait peut-être s'annoncer, Bones, » tenta Jim pour le ralentir. « Ça ne se fait pas d'entrer comme ça chez les gens, ils ne sont peut-être même pas là. »

Après tout, à la place de Sarek, si son fils était dans cet état, il l'aurait directement emmené à l'hôpital. Mais rien de ce qu'il dit n'arrêta le docteur, qui franchit la porte – heureusement ouverte – sans la moindre hésitation. Jim le suivit et ils débarquèrent dans le salon où T'Lana et une femme plus âgée qu'il ne connaissait pas se levèrent en les voyant entrer.

« J'ai essayé de le retenir, mais il ne répond pas, » se justifia immédiatement Jim.

« Votre ami ne vous entend plus, Capitaine, » lui affirma l'inconnue, qui apparemment le connaissait. « Il n'est pas conseillé de se mettre en travers de sa route. »

Leonard disparut dans la maison et Jim ne le suivit pas. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et soupira.

« Allez-vous me dire ce qui se passe ? Et qui êtes-vous de toute façon ? Est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà vus ? »

Il savait que techniquement, il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils se soient croisés sur l' _Enterprise_ , quand elle avait accueilli les survivants. Mais les souvenirs étaient flous dans son esprit.

« Mon nom est T'Pau. Je suis là pour présider la cérémonie, » répondit-elle en s'essayant à son tour.

Tout en elle n'était que grâce et fierté en dépit de son âge avancé. Jim se sentit minuscule, insignifiant face à cette femme. T'Lana s'éloigna vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors, comme pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

« Quelle cérémonie ? » demanda Kirk.

« C'est une affaire qui ne concerne que les Vulcains, Capitaine. »

« Bones n'est pas Vulcain, et deux membres de _mon_ équipage sont gravement malades. Avec tout le respect, je me sens tout à fait concerné. »

T'Pau médita ses paroles quelques instants, nullement touchée par le ton acerbe de Jim.

« Celui que vous appelez Bones consent à se lier à Spock durant son _pon farr_. »

Il ne savait pas ce qu'était le _pon farr_ , mais tout cela sonnait comme quelque chose de très définitif.

« Comment peut-il consentir dans son état ? »

« L'arrangement a été pris avant que les premiers symptômes privent votre ami de son libre arbitre. S'interposer maintenant résulterait à la mort de Spock et peut-être même à celle du Docteur McCoy. »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que votre espèce doit prendre un compagnon ou mourir ? »

« Tous les sept ans, les Vulcains sont frappés par ce que nous appelons la fièvre de sang. Cette affliction est la plus grande honte de notre peuple, tout ce qui se passera ici ne doit pas sortir de ces murs, Capitaine Kirk. Cela ne devra figurer dans aucun rapport que vous transmettrez à votre commandement et ne devra pas être discuté avec quiconque n'étant pas présent aujourd'hui. Ai-je votre parole ? »

Puisque le ton n'admettait aucun refus et que Jim ne voulait pas être mis à l'écart, il hocha la tête.

« Je veux vous l'entendre dire. »

« Vous avez ma parole. »

« Bien, » ponctua T'Pau, visiblement satisfaite. « Vous serez le témoin du Docteur McCoy. Vous ne devez en aucun cas intervenir, même si ce que vous voyez vous choque. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, car les Vulcains ne mentent pas, votre ami risque fortement d'être blessé, car les Humains ne sont pas constitués pour endurer le _pon farr_ , mais sa vie n'est pas en danger. Les instincts protecteurs de Spock le préserveront. »

« Blessé ? Mais de quoi sommes-nous en train de parler exactement ? Vont-ils copuler comme des lapins toute la journée pendant que nous restons là à attendre ? »

« Durant cinq jours. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Le _pon farr_ dure habituellement cinq jours. Cela peut varier selon les circonstances, mais pas dans notre cas. Nous avons trop attendu, Spock a fait preuve d'imprudence en ne se hâtant pas quand les premiers signes sont apparus. Il a de plus choisi un partenaire humain, ce que, de mémoire, seul son père a pris le risque de faire. Les données sur les effets sur l'espèce humaine sont insuffisantes. »

« Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux qu'un docteur soit dans le coin ? »

« Le médecin de famille est en route. »

« Et pour Bones ? Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je préférerais avoir un de mes personnels médicaux pour veiller sur lui. Le Docteur M'Benga a fait ses études de médecine sur _Vulcan_ , il est tout à fait qualifié pour le job et déjà au courant de la situation. De ses propres dires, il a reconnu les symptômes sur McCoy. »

« Appelez-le, si cela peut vous tranquilliser. Mais il sera le seul autorisé à venir. »

« Merci, » dit Jim, avant de s'isoler pour contacter M'Benga.

Quand il revint, Sarek entra dans le salon

« Il est temps, T'Pau, nous ne pouvons plus attendre. »

…

Leonard brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur. Sa part rationnelle, presque totalement dévorée par la fièvre, était encore capable de comprendre ce qui se passait. La cérémonie, se souvint-il, Spock avait parlé d'une cérémonie. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux dans la chambre de son amant – son compagnon, se corrigea-t-il – mais Jim était là, cela le rassura. Une femme plutôt âgée était présente également. Elle parlait, mais Bones n'écoutait pas, il ne voyait que Spock, en face de lui. Dans ses yeux brûlait le même feu. Il avait besoin de lui, mais il n'était pas encore autorisé à le toucher. Spock s'agenouilla et il l'imita, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire et étant incapable de réfléchir clairement. La femme joignit leur main, en récitant d'autres paroles qu'il ne comprit pas, puis Spock répéta la phrase. Leonard marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis les mots furent dans son esprit, limpides et clairs. Il les répéta aussi, sans vraiment savoir comment. Et enfin, Spock le toucha vraiment. Il posa ses doigts fins et gracieux, qui tremblaient à ce moment-là, sur son visage. Une vanne s'ouvrit alors dans son esprit, d'abord étroite, puis plus large, laissant un flot incessant de pensées l'envahir. Il sentit réellement la présence de Spock dans sa tête pour la première fois. Au départ étrangère, la sensation devint peu à peu agréable, rassurante. Il n'était plus seul et ne le serait jamais plus.

Le silence se fit. Il sentait encore la présence des autres, mais comme un bruit de fond, un bourdonnement à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Puis, ce fut comme si les pièces se mettaient en place et s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Il y eut comme un clic dans sa tête, quelque chose qui sonnait juste. Il était enfin à sa place.

Une nouvelle vague de fièvre s'abattit alors sur lui, plus forte. Il pénétra l'esprit de Spock à son tour, y vit des couleurs qu'il ne connaissait pas, des fragments de souvenirs lointains, des visages aujourd'hui disparus. Il ressentit ses émotions à l'échelle Vulcaine, profondes et puissantes. La peur primaire, la joie d'être en vie, la tristesse sans fond, le désespoir le plus profond, le sentiment d'appartenance, l'amour sans limites et incommensurable. Spock n'était pas froid, mais bouillonnant comme une supernova, lumineux comme un soleil, aveuglant. Leonard laissa cette chaleur l'envahir totalement, baissa les armes, lâcha prise et laissa les choses arriver.

Spock fut sur lui la seconde d'après, l'embrassant possessivement, tirant sur ses vêtements jusqu'à ce que le tissu rendre l'âme dans un déchirement. Il entendit vaguement Jim crier quelque chose et une voix féminine le rappeler à l'ordre, mais il n'y accorda pas d'intérêt. Il ne savait pas si les autres comptaient quitter la chambre et, à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Seul importait Spock – _son_ compagnon – qui à présent lui appartenait, autant qu'il lui appartenait. Deux bras puissants le portèrent pour le poser sur le lit, comme si le sol n'était pas digne de lui. Il sentit la douceur et la fraîcheur des draps sur sa peau nue, comme une oasis dans le désert. Au-dessus de lui, Spock irradiait littéralement. Il avait retiré sa robe et Leonard retrouva avec délectation sa peau, ses muscles, son odeur. Il avait besoin de toucher, de goûter, de sentir, de voir, et s'abreuva par tous ses sens. Puis, Spock le tourna sur le ventre. Il sentit son poids sur son dos le dominer complément. Une part de lui voulait se rebeller, l'autre se soumettre. Spock lia leurs doigts et emprisonna ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Le dos de Leonard s'étira, se cambra. Puis, Spock mordit sa nuque. Fort. Suffisamment pour percer la peau délicate et Bones sentit son propre sang couler dans son cou. La douleur le foudroya, il chercha son souffle, se débattit, puis se rendit finalement quand la langue râpeuse de Spock pansa sa plaie. Son compagnon murmurait des choses incohérentes en vulcain. Non, pas incohérentes, et il ne murmurait pas, il pensait. Il pensait et les mots, pourtant étrangers, s'écoulèrent dans son esprit et il les comprit alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir. Des mots pleins de dévotion, d'admiration, d'amour.

Perdu dans les sensations, Leonard remarqua à peine le membre brûlant de Spock qui glissa entre ses cuisses serrées. Instinctivement, il les écarta pour lui faire de la place. Les vrilles partirent immédiatement à l'assaut de son anus, suintantes de lubrifiant, elles s'insinuèrent en lui jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elles cherchaient. Elles l'étirèrent, le préparèrent, le firent se courber de plaisir sous Spock qui le maintenait toujours fermement plaqué au matelas. Le lubrifiant s'écoulait abondamment entre ses fesses et ses jambes à présent. Il sentait le liquide un peu visqueux faciliter les allers et venues du pénis de Spock contre son périnée. La friction était délicieuse et les vrilles le faisaient petit à petit se plier à la volonté de son amant, avant de se retirer lentement et de s'enrouler autour de ses cuisses, les écartant un peu plus. Leonard creusa ses reins et enfonça ses genoux dans le matelas pour s'adapter à la position, levant ses fesses à la rencontre de Spock, présentant son intimité. Contre la tête du lit, ses mains agrippèrent celle de Spock jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent et que ses doigts lui fassent mal. Il cessa de respirer, quand il sentit le bout du membre imposant de Spock frôler son entrée, avant d'appuyer fortement dessus pour s'enfoncer d'un seul mouvement, sec et brutal. Leonard cria. Il ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte, mais le son explosa dans le silence. Il serra les dents, ferma les yeux et crut un instant que les doigts de Spock allaient se briser net sous sa prise qui se resserra.

La douleur le transperça, l'embrocha du bas de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque endolorie. Mais, Spock s'immobilisa totalement, tendu comme une corde prête à casser, son cœur tambourinant désespérément contre son flanc. La souffrance de son amant l'avait figé sur place et surpassait son besoin de le prendre vite et fort. Puis, lentement, la douleur reflua, réduite à l'état d'un pincement dans le creux des reins de Leonard et une légère sensation de brûlure contre ses parois internes qui se contractaient spasmodiquement autour de Spock. Il se sentit soudainement plein. Spock était dans son corps et son esprit, l'encerclait de toute part, le possédait complètement. C'était un sentiment indescriptible, transcendant.

Le premier coup de reins était doux comme une excuse, le deuxième, impitoyable comme une affirmation, le troisième, puissant comme une punition, puis Leonard perdit le compte et la notion du temps. Spock le prit encore et encore, l'érection de Leonard frottait contre les draps, mais la friction n'était pas suffisante. Spock se redressa alors, libéra ses mains qui s'engourdirent, ses paumes brûlantes coururent long de son dos jusqu'à attraper fermement ses hanches pour le surélever. Bones s'appuya sur ses bras, suivit naturellement le mouvement, ramena ses genoux sous lui et se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit. Profondément enfoui en lui, Spock caressa ses omoplates, ses côtes, le creux de ses reins, puis frotta son pouce là où leurs corps se rejoignaient, poussa à l'intérieur, le long de son membre. Leonard siffla de douleur, mais ne fit rien pour se dérober, laissant son compagnon profiter de la vue et l'utiliser comme bon lui semblait. Le Docteur McCoy caractériel et combatif tentait de refaire surface et le Vulcain le sentait. Sa part primaire ne savait pas si elle aimait ça ou non. Il appréciait l'Humain justement parce qu'il n'était pas totalement pliant et soumis. Il retira son pouce, satisfait de voir que son amant était capable de le prendre tout entier et reprit ses coups de reins en se regardant disparaître dans cet antre chaud et accueillant qui semblait l'aspirer un peu plus profondément à chaque fois. Il trouva l'angle adéquat et Leonard cria de nouveau, avant de gémir.

Spock voulait plus de contact, sa main remonta le long de la colonne de Bones, s'attarda un peu sur sa nuque et la marque qu'il y avait laissé, puis glissa dans ses boucles brunes humides et emmêlées, avant de les empoigner et de le tirer vers lui. Leonard se redressa et Spock saisit sa taille de l'autre bras pour le soutenir. Le corps de son amant était délicieux, délectable, tout comme son esprit. Il se félicita mentalement d'avoir choisi un être capable de le comprendre, de le soutenir, il était parfait. Aucun Vulcain n'aurait pu lui convenir autant. Son compagnon vint coller sa joue contre la sienne, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Spock caressa ses flancs, appréciant la manière dont il se cambrait, et s'enfonça une nouvelle fois en lui en le maintenant contre son torse.

Si ce n'était ses instincts protecteurs envers son partenaire, la fièvre avait dévasté toute raison dans l'esprit de Spock. Seul le besoin de s'accoupler persistait. Le besoin de sentir cette chair convulser autour de lui, cette chaleur, ces gémissements, il voulait posséder Leonard entièrement, le marquer, pour qu'il n'appartienne qu'à lui et que tout le monde le sache. La morsure sur sa nuque s'était arrêtée de saigner. La trace nette de ses dents virait au violet. Spock en voulait d'autres, partout sur ce corps. Il prit Leonard plus fort et planta ses dents dans son épaule. Son amant geignit à son oreille, déchiré entre douleur et plaisir, et il lécha avec délice le sang qui coula sur sa langue. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors, et Spock l'embrassa, dévora ses lèvres, envahit sa bouche, son territoire. Toute l'étendue de cette peau laiteuse et transpirante lui appartenait, ce torse puissant, ce ventre ferme, ces bras musclés, ces mains expertes, ses jambes fuselées qui tremblaient sous ses coups de reins et les assauts du plaisir, et cette verge dure et chaude juste pour lui, suintante et pourpre. Il la prit en main et le corps de Leonard se tendit plus encore, ses gémissements se firent désespérés. Il le caressa, alors que ses vrilles libéraient ses cuisses pour s'insinuer à l'intérieur de lui, le long de son membre, et stimuler sa prostate. Leonard était proche de la délivrance et Spock voulait tant le faire venir. Sa semence lui appartenait, comme le reste et il lui arracha sa jouissance jusqu'à qu'il ne soit qu'un pantin désarticulé dans ses bras, ses muscles agités de spasmes se contractant autour de lui, l'emportant avec lui dans sa chute. Spock explosa, vint en lui et vint encore, le remplit de sa semence qui s'écoula entre leurs corps soudés et macula les draps. Il planta de nouveau ses dents, dans son cou cette fois, en le serrant contre lui, le faisant geindre une dernière fois. Puis, ils s'allongèrent sur le côté, toujours emboîtés et transpirants.

Leurs souffles se calmèrent et Spock entreprit de lécher chaque plaie qu'il avait laissée sur son compagnon comme un collier sanglant. Leonard se laissa faire, épuisé par leur étreinte et la fièvre qui refluait doucement. Spock pansa longuement ses blessures, caressa son corps, le cajola comme s'il était le bien le plus précieux de l'univers. Bones ne s'était jamais senti aussi aimé et désiré.

Puis, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Leonard remarqua alors que la chambre s'était bien vidée entre temps. Évidemment, abruti, murmura sa conscience, tu pensais peut-être qu'ils étaient restés pour te regarder offrir ton cul comme une chienne en mangeant du popcorn ? Mais il secoua la tête pour la faire taire et Spock resserra sa prise autour de sa taille. Il n'y avait rien de dégradant dans ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda M'Benga approcher prudemment, comme s'ils étaient un quelconque animal sauvage. Spock était toujours en lui, même si les vrilles s'étaient rétractées, et rien ne les recouvrait. Son ami et collègue de longue date le vit donc dans cet état. Et quel état ! Il n'osait pas imaginer l'image qu'il renvoyait, les morsures, les griffures, son sperme sur son torse.

À son approche, Spock se tendit dans son dos. Leonard perçut une forte vague de possessivité à travers le lien. Le médecin se figea. Spock venait-il de gronder ? Bones posa une main sur la cuisse de son compagnon et y traça des cercles apaisants.

Il veut seulement voir si je vais bien, pensa-t-il, tout va bien. Heureusement, Spock se détendit un peu et le laissa approcher.

« Buvez, vous en avez besoin, » dit M'Benga en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

Leonard se jeta dessus et l'avala d'une traite. Il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir si soif.

« Des blessures à signaler ? »

« Aucune douleur qui n'est pas gérable. C'est juste une journée difficile à passer, Geoff. »

Son collègue le regarda, surpris.

« Il ne vous a pas dit ? »

« Dit quoi ? Nous n'avons pas franchement eu le temps d'en discuter, vous savez. »

« Le _pon farr_ dure environ cinq jours, Len. »

« Quoi ! Mais… je ne vais pas survivre cinq jours à ce rythme ! C'est insensé ! »

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de passer au travers. Laissez la fièvre vous envahir, ne luttez pas. Il faut briser le _plak tow_. Pour y parvenir, donnez à Spock ce qu'il veut, ce dont il a besoin. Faites passer vos besoins à travers le lien, c'est la seule façon de l'atteindre jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à lui. Ses instincts le pousseront à vous laisser boire, manger, aller aux toilettes et dormir. Mais ne comptez pas sur une douche et je ne soignerai pas vos morsures pour le moment. Le marquage est très important, vous devez porter son odeur. Le premier jour est le plus pénible, après ça, il passera par des phases de lucidité de plus en plus longues et vous pourrez parler et réellement vous reposer. »

Leonard écouta les instructions d'une oreille distraite. Derrière lui, les vrilles se remettaient en mouvement, Spock était prêt pour le deuxième round et le sentir durcir de nouveau alors qu'il était toujours en lui fut sûrement la sensation la plus étrange qu'il vécut. Sans attendre, Spock resserra ses bras autour de sa taille et recommença à aller et venir en lui.

« Sortez, » dit-il à M'Benga.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'il assiste à la scène. Ce n'était qu'entre Spock et lui.

« Sortez ! » cria-t-il quand il ne réagit pas.

Cela sembla le réveiller, car il s'excusa et se précipita vers la sortie, refermant la porte derrière lui.

…

Dans le salon, Jim attendait des nouvelles avec anxiété. Il était nerveux, furieux et angoissé. La scène de la cérémonie se jouait en boucle dans son esprit. M'Benga revint après quelques minutes et Kirk se leva.

« Alors ? »

« Ils vont bien, tous les deux. »

« C'est tout ? » le pressa Jim.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire à ce stade. Je ne peux qu'attendre que Spock accepte de s'éloigner suffisamment pour que je puisse examiner McCoy. Il a déjà été compliqué de m'approcher pour lui donner de l'eau, » tenta d'expliquer le médecin avec diplomatie.

Kirk commença à arpenter la pièce. À gauche, à droite, à gauche, à droite. Il aurait voulu être aussi calme et composé que les Vulcains qui occupaient également la pièce, mais quand cela touchait Bones, il perdait son calme.

« Vous être en colère, » constata platement T'Pau.

Jim se figea, puis se trouva vers elle.

« _Je_ suis le Capitaine de ce vaisseau ! _Je_ suis responsable du bien-être de _mon_ équipage ! Spock n'aurait jamais dû me cacher une chose pareille ! Et vous, » il pointa M'Benga, « vous saviez et vous n'avez averti personne que cela risquait d'arriver. Ni moi, ni Bones ! Dites-moi, que se serait-il passé si cette fièvre avait frappé Spock sans prévenir, sans qu'il ait eu le temps de nous expliquer ou de trouver un partenaire adéquat ? Aurait-il agressé ou molesté d'autres membres d'équipage ? Voilà pourquoi je suis en colère, Madame, et encore, colère n'est pas le mot. C'est là où mènent les secrets. »

Un silence tendu suivit sa tirade. Sarek le fixait d'un regard indescriptible, M'Benga regardait ses pieds, T'Lana, assise dans un fauteuil, semblait plus petite, et T'Pau… la grande prêtresse n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe et affichait l'expression de quelqu'un sûr qu'il avait choisi le bon chemin.

« Je comprends, » dit-elle simplement.

Cela étouffa instantanément le feu qui animait Kirk.

« Mais ce qui est fait ne peut être défait. À présent, vous devez vous concentrer sur ce que vous pouvez faire pour aider vos amis. Soyez là quand ils seront redevenus eux-mêmes, ne les jugez pas. »

« Vous savez, il aurait pu m'en parler. Nous savons garder les secrets sur l' _Enterprise_. Si vous pensez que c'est la première fois que Starfleet ignorera quelque chose… »

« Vous restez focalisé sur le passé, Capitaine. Cela est contreproductif. »

Jim la remercia mentalement de ne pas avoir dit qu'il était illogique devant les autres et se calma. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il se sentait trahi par Spock. Il pensait qu'il était devenu de vrais amis.

« Spock tient beaucoup à vous, » lui dit soudainement Sarek qui parlait pour la première fois depuis des heures. « Il y a simplement des barrières culturelles qui ne se franchissent pas facilement. »

Jim soupira. Il se sentait égoïste de s'apitoyer alors que ses deux meilleurs amis passaient un sale quart d'heure dans la pièce à côté. Il se sentait également lâche face au courage de Bones qui, quitte à tout prendre, n'avait pas choisi la facilité.

« Je sais. »

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se rassit.

« Vous êtes encore si jeune, Jim Kirk, » ajouta T'Pau, « mais il y a déjà tellement de ressentiment en vous. Il est illogique de vous tenir pour responsable du sort de notre planète… »

« S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas en parler… »

« Je préfère retenir que vous êtes venus par centaines quand nous avons appelé à l'aide et que vous vous êtes sacrifiés en nombre sans hésitation. »

« Mais nous avons échoué. _J'ai_ échoué. Et j'ai regardé mon premier officier perdre sa mère et le monde qu'il aimait. J'ai vu un gosse de dix-sept ans, un de mes meilleurs navigateurs, un véritable génie, se juger responsable de ne pas avoir pu la sauver, j'ai vu l'Ambassadeur Spock, j'ai vu dans son esprit, vous savez, toute sa souffrance, sa tristesse, c'était insupportable. J'ai vu une civilisation que je n'avais pas encore eu l'honneur de connaître partir en poussières et disparaître, j'ai vu vos visages cachant à peine le choc et l'horreur, malgré toute votre dignité, j'ai dû blesser Spock, le pousser à bout, pour qu'il me cède les commandes, j'ai dû faire tout ça, parce que j'ai compris trop tard, parce que j'ai été trop lent. Si je pouvais simplement revenir en arrière… »

« Les regrets sont illogiques, Capitaine. Nul n'est autorisé à changer le passé comme il lui convient. Ce Romulien, Nero, a fait cette erreur et nous en avons tous payé le prix fort. Maintenant, nous devons aller de l'avant et ressortir du positif de notre situation. Méditez, Jim Kirk, regardez en vous-même et trouvez les réponses. »

Jim se promit intérieurement d'essayer, d'être là pour Bones et Spock.

« Bien, si ma présence n'est plus requise, je vais vous laisser en paix, » conclut alors T'Pau.

« Merci d'être venue si rapidement et d'avoir accepté les conditions de mon fils pour la cérémonie, » la remercia Sarek.

« Longue vie et prospérité, » dit-elle, et il lui souhaita de même.

« Je vous raccompagne, » proposa T'Lana, qui se tenait en retrait jusqu'à présent.

Les deux femmes quittèrent le salon. Sarek et M'Benga s'assirent autour de Jim et leur longue attente débuta.


	6. Face the consequences

**Chapitre 6**

 **Face the consequences**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Pardon pour ce retard monstrueux. Mon meilleur ami m'a fait la surprise de débarquer à Paris la semaine dernière et je reviens à peine de quatre jours à Londres pour la convention Hannibal. Je suis crevée, mais heureuse. Le chapitre était déjà écrit et corrigé avant mon départ, j'ai juste manqué de temps pour publier.

Je me rends compte que, comme souvent, l'intrigue prend un tournant sans vraiment me demander mon avis et que l'histoire sera finalement plus complexe qu'initialement prévu. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Quand Leonard se réveilla, il avait mal partout. Il se sentait courbaturé et n'osait pas bouger. Son corps le faisait souffrir à des endroits inhabituels, ses hanches, ses cuisses, son dos, ses reins et ne parlons pas du reste. Il avait soif et envie d'uriner. Il ouvrit les yeux, la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Le chronomètre sur la table de nuit affichait 03 : 00. La veille au soir, Spock s'était enfin endormi, après de multiples étreintes qui avaient mis Bones au supplice. Mélange de plaisir intense et de douleur insoutenable. Il se tourna vers son compagnon et l'observa dormir quelques instants. Il avait l'impression de retrouver le Spock qu'il connaissait. Son visage semblait si paisible, qu'on avait du mal à imaginer la sauvagerie dont il était capable. Sa vessie étant sur le point d'exploser, Leonard se résigna à se lever. Prudemment, il rampa sous les draps jusqu'au bord du lit, sortit une jambe, puis deux, posa ses pieds par terre et se mit debout. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba au sol en maugréant entre ses dents.

« Leonard ? »

La voix s'éleva dans le noir et il eut l'impression de ne pas l'avoir entendue depuis des jours. Elle était enrouée, râpeuse, mais c'était bien Spock.

« Je vais bien. Je voulais juste aller aux toilettes, mais je me suis emmêlé dans les draps et je suis tombé, » improvisa-t-il en se relevant péniblement.

« Nous sommes à présent liés mentalement, Leonard. Arriver à me mentir demandera un peu plus de pratique que cela. »

« Très bien. Je voulais simplement t'épargner de te sentir coupable et éviter de m'humilier par la même occasion, mais puisque je ne peux rien te cacher… je reviens dans une minute, » répondit-il en se dirigeant dans la salle de bain.

Il préféra s'asseoir sur la lunette, se sentant toujours un peu faible sur ses jambes. Une fois ses besoins soulagés, il alla jusqu'au lavabo et tourna le robinet d'eau froide, avant de boire à grandes gorgées. Il sentait sa température monter de nouveau. C'était infernal. Il mit carrément sa tête sous le flot, l'eau frappant sa nuque, et manqua de s'étouffer, mais il avait juste beaucoup trop chaud. Il se sentait également très sale. Sa peau poisseuse de sueur, de sperme, de sang et de salive lui semblait inconfortable. M'Benga avait dit pas de douche, mais son corps entier l'insupportait, le démangeait. Se laver à l'eau claire, sans savon, ne devrait pas poser de problème, se dit-il, juste pour enlever un peu de tous les fluides corporels qui le recouvraient. Il voulait aussi être propre avant de rejoindre Spock qu'il sentait impatient à la périphérie de son esprit. Deux minutes, se dit-il, et j'y retourne.

Il alluma la douche et se mit sous le jet en se frottant avec hâte. Il ne s'attarda pas sur la sensation de bien-être et se dépêcha de nettoyer son entrejambe, ses cuisses, ses aisselles et son ventre. Sa peau brûlait, il ne devait pas traîner, car Spock n'était sûrement pas dans un meilleur état. Une fois satisfait, il coupa l'eau et s'essuya rapidement, avant de retourner dans la chambre. Spock l'attendait debout de l'autre côté de la porte et n'avait pas l'air content.

« Je voulais juste… »

Spock agrippa son bras et se pencha sur lui, avant de renifler son cou. Visiblement mécontent du résultat, il le tira sans ménagement vers le lit, malgré ses protestations. Le lien, utilise le lien, se dit-il, c'est ce que Geoff t'a conseillé. Alors il repensa à la manière dont il se sentait sale, à quel point c'était désagréable, se concentra là-dessus autant qu'il put et Spock finit par se tourner vers lui. Son regard n'avait rien de chaleureux, il brûlait littéralement, mais la main qui tenait fermement son bras lâcha prise, puis il le surprit en le prenant dans ses bras, collant leurs corps nus du torse aux cuisses.

Une langue râpeuse lécha son cou, son épaule, où d'autres marques s'étaient ajoutées. Leonard comprit qu'il redéposait son odeur partout sur lui. Il sentait, puis léchait, sa nuque, son torse, son ventre. La fièvre envahit de nouveau Bones et il ne lutta pas, se laissa emporter, malgré lui excité par les attentions de son amant. Spock le poussa presque gentiment sur le lit et écarta ses jambes, il s'agenouilla entre elles, au sol, puis plongea son nez dans le creux de son aine. Là aussi, l'odeur devait s'être dissipée, car il lécha ensuite toute la zone, évitant son érection pourtant imposante pour le moment. À la place, il descendit plus bas, se servit de ses doigts pour écarter ses fesses, puis y insinua sa langue. Leonard cria, se tendit et courba son dos sur le matelas. Spock sembla apprécier cette réaction, car il continua, força le cercle de muscles hypersensibles et déjà trop utilisés, maintenant son compagnon fermement par l'arrière de ses cuisses qu'il avait remontrées contre son ventre.

Puis, il se redressa en essuyant son menton brillant de salive avec sa main, et remonta jusqu'à son cou, où il mordit une énième fois, avant de le pénétrer d'un coup de reins secs, comme pour le punir néanmoins. Leonard l'accueillit sans protester, se détendant en se sentant à nouveau plein et cerné par Spock. Il était simplement fatigué de lutter, rendu au fait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids et que les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples ainsi. Il aurait toutes les occasions de prendre sa revanche quand le Vulcain serait redevenu lui-même et qu'ils pourraient parler. Pour l'instant, il subissait les assauts délicieux de son amant, à la fois plaisir et douleur.

…

Jim se réveilla seul dans la chambre d'ami. Sarek avait accepté qu'il reste, quand il s'était montré retissant à partir. M'Benga les avait quittés tard dans la soirée, promettant de rester disponible et de repasser dans la matinée.

Il regarda le plafond dans l'obscurité. Il faisait encore nuit. Le chronomètre affichait 04 : 13. Il soupira, le sommeil l'avait quitté et il se sentait alerte, sur le qui-vive. Comme il n'était pas chez lui, il n'osait pas vraiment se lever, mais il avait soif et besoin d'aller aux toilettes, alors il surmonta ses aprioris et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, dans le couloir, sans allumer la lumière. Le lieu ne lui était pas familier, mais il avait une bonne mémoire visuelle et retrouva la porte sans trop difficulté. Il fit ce qu'il avait à faire, se lava les mains, se rafraîchit le visage, puis il tenta de retourner dans la cuisine. C'était une grande maison, assurément, il se demanda brièvement ce que ça faisait de grandir dans une telle demeure où on ne manquait jamais de rien. Il repensa à sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Sam, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte à son tour, qu'il les quitte comme leur père avant lui et leur mère quand elle passait des mois dans l'espace, le laissant seul avec Frank. Puis il chassa ces idées de son esprit. Il était là pour Bones et Spock, il ne vivait plus à Riverside. Il avait une vraie maison lui aussi, tellement plus grande et merveilleuse. Elle n'avait peut-être ni fondations ni localisation fixe, mais elle les gardait unis, au chaud, les protégeait des dangers. Il avait une vraie famille également, de celle que l'on choisissait, mais leurs liens dépassaient ceux du sang.

Il trouva finalement le cœur de la maison, vaste et parfaitement rangé, à l'image des propriétaires des lieux. Il y avait de l'eau fraîche dans une carafe et il s'en servit un grand verre qu'il avala d'une traite. Le jardin, à l'extérieur, semblait receler de secrets dans la noirceur de la nuit. Jim le contempla un moment par la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Vous ne dormez pas non plus ? »

Il sursauta, manquant de lâcher son verre, avant de se retourner.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. »

C'était T'Lana. Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, habillée d'une simple chemise de nuit blanche ornée de symboles vulcains. Ses cheveux noirs étaient lâchés et cascadaient librement sur ses épaules. Jim se rendit compte qu'il la fixait et détourna le regard, gêné.

« J'avais soif, » dit-il, comme si ce n'était pas évident.

« Faites ici comme chez vous, Capitaine. »

« Jim, » la corrigea-t-il.

« Jim, » répéta-t-elle en s'approchant.

« Vous avez des difficultés à dormir ? »

« Sarek est inquiet, cela m'empêche de trouver le sommeil. »

« Je suis navré. »

« Ne le soyez pas. Spock passe par une phase tout à fait normale. Et comme tous les parents, son père se fait du souci. Vous connaissez le Docteur McCoy depuis plusieurs années, il me semble. »

« Nous sommes de très bons amis depuis que j'ai intégré Starfleet. C'était mon colocataire à l'Académie. »

« Pensez-vous qu'il soit bon pour Spock ? »

Elle se servit à son tour un verre d'eau qu'elle but lentement en attendant la réponse.

« À vrai dire, c'est en partie grâce à moi que ces deux idiots se sont enfin avoués leurs sentiments. Donc oui, je pense qu'il est juste ce dont Spock a besoin et réciproquement. »

« Et vous ? »

« Moi ? »

« De quoi avez-vous besoin ? C'est honorable de prendre soin de ses proches comme vous le faites, mais qui se préoccupe de vous ? »

« Bones se charge de me garder en bonne santé. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Et Jim le savait très bien. Il voulait juste ne pas aborder le sujet.

« L' _Enterprise_ est ma maison et son équipage ma famille, c'est suffisant. »

« Quelle vie solitaire vous menez. Toujours entouré, mais seul. De quoi avez-vous peur, Jim ? »

« Mon train de vie n'est pas propice aux rencontres sérieuses. Je ne suis que de passage dans les endroits où je m'arrête et il est hors de question que j'entretienne une relation avec un de mes subordonnés, » répondit-il en ignorant la dernière question.

« Multiplier les relations sans lendemain n'est pas bon pour l'âme, Jim Kirk. »

« Ça ne m'est plus arrivé depuis un certain temps. »

« Votre esprit se serait-il enfin tourné vers quelqu'un ? »

« Peut-être, mais c'est une très mauvaise idée. Je préfère donc rester seul. »

« Beaucoup de capitaines sont pourtant mariés. »

« Cela n'a pas vraiment réussi à mes parents. »

« Voilà donc le problème. »

Elle sortit la théière d'un placard et mit de l'eau à bouillir. Jim l'observa faire en méditant ses paroles. Il savait que le destin de son père était en partie responsable de sa peur de l'engagement, il n'était pas stupide, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de solution, la vie de capitaine était dangereuse, mais il ne changerait de carrière pour rien au monde.

« En partie, je suppose. Je n'ai pas grandi avec un modèle de famille très encourageant. Un père mort, une mère absente, un grand frère démissionnaire et un beau-père abusif, » dit-il en essayant de rire. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous dis tout ça. Excusez-moi. »

« Peut-être parce que vous n'en parlez jamais à personne. Mais je suis une étrangère que vous ne croiserez que rarement, il est plus simple de me parler. »

« Probablement. »

« Pourquoi se rapprocher de cette personne serait une mauvaise idée ? » demanda-t-elle, en ajoutant les feuilles de thé.

« La liste des raisons est longue. Penser à cette personne de cette façon me fait me sentir comme une espèce de pervers, pour débuter. »

Elle arqua un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment le même âge, » précisa-t-il.

« Est-elle si jeune que cela ? »

« Il. Et non, plus vraiment, plus maintenant. Mais j'ai toujours cette image de lui. »

« C'est sa jeunesse qui vous attire ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il est juste… rafraîchissant, positif, intelligent. »

« Serait-ce si grave s'il savait ? »

« Starfleet n'encourage pas ce type de relations. »

« Et vous êtes, bien entendu, du genre à suivre les règles à la lettre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le ton ironique n'échappa pas à Jim et il sourit.

« Touché. »

« Vous devriez tenter votre chance. »

« Je l'ai toujours vu exclusivement avec des femmes. »

« Vous savez que ça ne veut rien dire. »

La bouilloire siffla et elle versa l'eau dans la théière, avant de dresser deux tasses. Jim ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, alors il garda le silence. Dehors le soleil se levait lentement.

…

Un rayon de soleil tomba sur le corps nu de Leonard, révélant les morsures sur sa gorge, les marques de doigts sur ses hanches. Il reposait sa tête contre la poitrine de Spock, une jambe passée par-dessus ses cuisses. La fièvre leur laissait un nouveau répit et ils vaquaient entre sommeil et éveil, l'un attendant patiemment que l'autre soit de nouveau lui-même.

« Leonard ? » l'appela Spock.

« Je suis là. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« C'est à moi de poser cette question. »

« M'Benga ne va pas tarder, il me remettra sur pied. »

« Je suis… »

« Ne pense même pas à t'excuser, » l'arrêta-t-il, en se redressant sur un coude pour le regarder.

« Je t'ai blessé. »

« Rien qui ne peut être réparé avec un hypospray et un régénérateur épidermique. Je vais bien. Et toi ? »

« Ce n'est pas encore terminé. »

« Je sais, M'Benga m'a prévenu, » répondit Bones en se tournant pour prendre une des bouteilles d'eau que son collègue lui avait laissées la veille.

Il la tendit à Spock qui but de longues gorgées, avant de la lui rendre. Il se désaltéra aussi, puis se réinstalla contre son amant.

« J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois toujours là. »

« Je suis ici parce que c'est ce que je veux, pas parce que je le dois. »

« Veux-tu profiter de cette accalmie pour que nous prenions une douche ? »

« Cela ne va-t-il pas poser de problème plus tard ? Tu n'as pas eu l'air d'apprécier cette nuit. »

« Pas si je viens avec toi. J'avoue moi-même en ressentir le besoin. »

« Très bien. »

Bones entreprit de se lever, mais resta assis un moment sur le bord du lit. Sans faire de commentaire, Spock fit le tour et lui tendit une main qu'il saisit. Le Vulcain l'aida à se mettre sur ses jambes qui le portaient difficilement et le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ils passèrent chacun leur tour aux toilettes, puis Spock alluma la douche et l'entraîna dessous. Le soulagement se lisait sur le visage de Leonard. Ils se savonnèrent mutuellement, lentement, sans jamais se décoller l'un de l'autre, s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent. Bones s'étonna d'être encore capable de ressentir du désir à ce stade, mais la preuve était là, entre ses jambes. Spock la saisit, le caressa longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'orgasme sans rien demander en retour, soutint son corps exténué et laissa l'eau emporter les fluides, la fatigue et la douleur. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sous l'eau fraîche qui les lavait de leur fièvre, puis ils se séchèrent et sortirent. En silence, ils changèrent les draps, sans jamais ressentir la nécessité de s'habiller. Une fois le lit frais et propre, ils se rallongèrent, se reposant simplement.

Plus tard, on toqua à la porte et M'Benga entra. Leonard les recouvrit du drap dans un élan de pudeur et le médecin s'approcha avec moins de prudence que la veille.

« Je peux voir que vous êtes de retour parmi nous, Monsieur Spock. »

« Provisoirement, du moins. »

« Je vais d'abord examiner Leonard, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. »

Spock se décala sur le côté et laissa son compagnon s'allonger sur le dos. Le docteur le scanna avec son tricordeur, puis il injecta deux produits.

« Un analgésique couplé avec un antibiotique pour éviter toute forme d'infections, et un décontractant musculaire pour atténuer toutes ces courbatures. »

Les injections lui firent du bien presque immédiatement. Puis Geoff jeta un œil à ses morsures, sans y toucher toutefois.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour celles-ci, la salive des Vulcains a des propriétés cicatrisantes stupéfiantes. »

« Je suis aussi médecin, Geoff, je sais, merci bien. »

M'Benga sourit ironiquement.

« Je peux voir que tu te portes comme un charme, malgré tout. »

Leonard leva les yeux au ciel, clairement mécontent de sa position de patient. Son collègue lui tendit une nouvelle bouteille d'eau, avant de lui demander d'écarter ses jambes, afin qu'il puisse le traiter localement.

« Je suis assez grand pour savoir que tout va bien à ce niveau. »

« Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Ne fais pas l'enfant, Len, dis-toi que ce n'est pas différent des visites médicales que je te fais passer tous les six mois. »

« Ça l'est, et pour beaucoup de raisons, » affirma Bones, en coopérant néanmoins.

M'Benga enfila un gant en latex, puis se mit au travail.

« Le moment le plus humiliant de ma vie, » maugréa Leonard, avant de siffler de douleur.

« Tout va bien, mon œil, » commenta son collègue, avant de sortir un régénérateur épidermique de son sac. « Rien de grave, heureusement. »

Il répara les dégâts et laissa enfin Leonard retrouver un peu de dignité. Il se recouvrit immédiatement, en vidant sa bouteille. Il recommençait à avoir chaud.

« Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester très longtemps encore, Geoff. »

« Plus qu'une minute, » dit-il en scannant Spock. « Votre équilibre hormonal n'est pas encore revenu à la normale. Des piques indiquent une crise prochaine, probablement dans quelques minutes. Du reste, je ne constate aucune blessure. Prenez simplement garde à ce dos. Vous n'êtes pas invincible, Monsieur Spock.

« Merci, docteur. »

« Continuez à vous hydrater dès que possible. Je vais vous laisser et aller rassurer le Capitaine. »

« Jim est toujours ici ? » s'étonna Bones.

« Il a dormi ici, Len. Il n'a pas quitté la maison depuis hier. »

« Dis-lui d'aller prendre l'air. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste enfermé ici durant toute la permission. »

« Très bien, je ferai passer le message, même si je ne suis pas certain qu'il écoutera. »

Puis, il quitta la pièce et le silence retomba. Leonard se blottit contre Spock et laissa la fièvre les emporter de nouveau.

…

Jim s'était laissé convaincre par M'Benga de rejoindre les autres dans le centre-ville, au moins pour la journée. Il avait accepté principalement parce qu'il ne voulait pas abuser de l'hospitalité de Sarek et T'Lana, et aussi parce que tourner en rond, impuissant, le rendait nerveux.

Dès qu'il fut dehors, il eut l'impression de respirer de nouveau, comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il retenait son souffle. Il faisait une chaleur à crever et le soleil tapait fort. Il retrouva Sulu et Uhura dans le lobby de l'hôtel, accompagnés de Chekov et Scotty qui les avaient rejoints. Ils furent ravis de revoir leur Capitaine et demandèrent immédiatement des nouvelles de McCoy et Spock. Il fut contraint de rester évasif, puisqu'il avait donné sa parole, mais les rassura comme il put. Ils s'apprêtaient à passer la journée sur une plage des alentours et Jim décida de les suivre.

Il y avait beaucoup plus d'eau sur la nouvelle planète que sur l'ancienne. L'un des avantages qu'ils avaient gagnés, en dépit de la situation. Les océans n'étaient pas légion sur _Vulcan_. Le climat de cette région était très chaud, mais cessait d'être désertique dès que l'on atteignait la mer. Jim inspira profondément quand ils arrivèrent et que les embruns frappèrent son visage, rafraîchissant sa peau cuisante et rougie. L'air sentait le sel et l'humidité.

Ils s'installèrent sur une portion de sable, à l'ombre. Il faisait bien assez chaud pour se baigner, mais personne n'était vraiment équipé pour ça. Ils s'assirent donc face à la mer et regardèrent les vagues aller et venir. Nyota portait une robe légère et exposait sa peau chocolat aux rayons du soleil. Ses cheveux pour une fois lâchés volaient librement au vent. Jim fut une fois de plus époustouflé par sa beauté. Puis, son regard fut attiré par la silhouette de Pavel qui retirait son t-shirt et enlevait ses chaussures. Il retroussa son pantalon, puis marcha pieds nus dans le sable brûlant. Quand il eut de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, les vagues éclaboussant son torse imberbe, il s'arrêta et fixa l'horizon. Jim détailla les muscles de son dos. Le gamin avait pris en âge et en masculinité depuis leur première rencontre. Ses boucles folles auréolaient sa tête quand il lui lança un regard en arrière en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Il n'y a pas de plage comme ça en Russie, Keptin. C'est magnifique. Merci de nous avoir permis d'en profiter. »

« Nous méritions tous un peu de repos, Chekov. »

Scotty et Nyota s'étaient lancés dans une grande discussion et Jim resta volontairement un peu à l'écart. Il voulait être seul tout en étant entouré. Bones et Spock ne quittaient pas ses pensées et il s'en voulait un peu de lézarder au soleil.

« Il a beaucoup changé, je trouve. »

Sulu le fit presque sursauter quand il s'assit à côté de lui. Il prit alors conscience qu'il fixait Pavel depuis plusieurs minutes alors qu'il réfléchissait.

« Il a pris de l'assurance dans son travail. »

« Et avec les filles. »

La remarque le fit grincer des dents, mais il sourit quand même. Un sourire de façade qui ne trompa pas l'Asiatique.

« Si je peux me permettre, Capitaine, s'il y a bien une chose que je sais reconnaître, c'est le regard d'un homme qui en désire un autre. »

« Votre remarque est déplacée. »

« Oui, elle l'est, et je m'en excuse. Mais, il parle tout le temps de vous, vous savez. »

« Arrêtez, Monsieur Sulu. »

« Mais, c'est la vérité, Capitaine… »

« Je ne veux pas en parler, parce que ça n'arrivera pas. »

Sur ces paroles, Jim se leva et s'éloigna sur la plage. Il avait enlevé ses chaussures et ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans le sable chaud. Une brise marine rafraîchissait la sueur sur sa peau tannée par le soleil. Il inspira profondément les embruns, mais sa poitrine le brûlait. Il y avait une douleur là, qu'il ressentait de plus en plus souvent. Il pensa une fois de plus à Spock et Bones qui s'étaient finalement trouvés. T'Lana avait raison, même s'il ne l'admettrait pas à voix haute. Il n'avait personne. La faute à son insécurité permanente. Il se trouvait des excuses, son poste, son âge, peu importe. Le problème n'était même pas Pavel. Ça aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Le Russe lui rappelait ce que c'est d'être libre. Quand il avait son âge, lui aussi il s'affichait avec une nouvelle conquête toutes les semaines. Mais, cette habitude s'était estompée, pour finalement disparaître quand il avait pris le commandement de l' _Entreprise_. Il pouvait évoquer le manque de temps, d'occasions, prétendre que ce n'était pas digne d'un Capitaine, tout cela était vrai, mais il voulait surtout être intouchable. Aimer était une faiblesse, un biais par lequel l'attaquer. Ce qu'il enviait ces couples à la tête de leur vaisseau. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, mais il en connaissait certains. Spock et Bones étaient ses meilleurs amis. Il aurait pu se passer mille choses entre eux, avec Leonard à l'académie, avec Spock, car l'alchimie entre eux était extraordinaire. Mais le médecin était son seul véritable ami à l'époque et il n'aurait pas risqué de le perdre. Et le Vulcain était avec Nyota, chasse gardée, pas touche.

Son intérêt pour Chekov l'avait pris par surprise, en revanche. Son regard s'attardait un peu trop sur lui. Sulu l'avait pris sous son aile, mais Jim aimait bien passer du temps seul avec lui, au gymnase pour sculpter son corps d'adolescent, dans l'holodeck pour s'entraîner ou se détendre. Mais quand il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il faisait réellement, il avait brutalement cessé et mis une distance. Pavel avait dû le prendre personnellement, même si de par son grade, il n'avait pas osé venir lui demander une explication. Le Capitaine décidait de la pluie et du beau temps, s'il ne voulait plus perdre son temps avec Pavel, ce n'était pas lui qui allait contester la décision.

Sulu l'avait mal pris et l'avait fait savoir, d'un autre côté. Il n'aimait pas que l'on touche à son protégé. Il ne s'était pas exprimé ouvertement, Hikaru restait quelqu'un de réservé, mais les regards et le ton ne trompaient pas. Jim l'avait ignoré. C'est à partir de ce moment que Chekov avait commencé à fréquenter toutes ces filles. De timide, il était passé à tombeur. Le changement en avait surpris plus d'un, mais personne ne s'était plaint. Le seul problème, c'était qu'ils vivaient sur un vaisseau. Riverside n'était pas une grande ville et déjà, Jim avait eu quelques ennuis. Tout se savait un jour. Et sur un vaisseau, tout se savait très rapidement. Pavel ne savait pas jongler et s'était pris quelques corrections que beaucoup pensaient méritées, surtout les principales concernées. Jim aurait bien appris quelques ficelles au gosse, mais il devait rester professionnel.

Plusieurs années étaient passées ainsi. Jim ne les avait même pas vu défiler. Après Nero, après Khan, leur mission de cinq avait débuté et toute notion de temps lui échappa. En un clignement de paupières, ils en étaient à la moitié de leur périple, puis Yorktown et la longue reconstruction de l' _Enterprise_ qui repoussa leur retour sur Terre. Entre-temps, Chekov était devenu un homme.

Il avait à présent l'âge de Jim quand il était devenu Capitaine. Par respect pour le fait qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on le traite comme un enfant à l'époque, Kirk s'efforçait de ne pas reproduire ce schéma avec l'Enseigne. Mais intérieurement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir comme un gosse innocent.

Mais innocent, il ne l'était plus.

Jim le constata de nouveau quand il s'approcha de lui sur la plage, avec son torse finement musclé, sa peau laiteuse qui reflétait le soleil, ses boucles folles qui volaient au vent et ce regard plein d'assurance. Il l'avait suivi, et maintenant, ils étaient seuls, loin des regards. Kirk s'obligea à prendre une expression neutre.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Keptin ? »

« J'avais simplement envie d'être un peu seul. »

« Oh. Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser… »

« Non ! » le mot était sorti de sa bouche avant qu'il y pense à deux fois. « Reste, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Chekov hésita une seconde, puis hocha la tête. Jim s'assit alors sur le flanc d'une dune de sable et Pavel l'imita. Ils observèrent la mer quelques minutes, hypnotisés par le mouvement lancinant des vagues, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Kirk eut du mal à s'avouer à lui-même que cela lui avait atrocement manqué.

« Comment tu vas ? »

La question englobait beaucoup de choses que Jim ne disait pas, mais il avait presque oublié qu'en plus d'être beau, Pavel était également un génie.

« Nos entrevues me manquent. »

Jim fut pris par surprise, mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Je suis désolé de ne plus trouver le temps. »

« Est-ce seulement ça ? »

« Tu penses que je t'évite ? C'est absurde. »

« Ça en a pourtant tout l'air. Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose… »

« Non ! Bon sang, non ! Où vas-tu chercher une idée pareille ? Ton travail est exemplaire. »

« Mon travail est exemplaire… » répéta vaguement Pavel. « Je ne suis donc qu'un Enseigne parmi d'autres pour vous. »

« Pourquoi est-ce si important ? »

« Parce que j'ai cru… à un moment… laissez tomber, c'est stupide et immature. Je vais aller rejoindre les autres. »

Mais Jim le retint fermement pas le bras.

« Tu as cru quoi ? »

« Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal. »

Immédiatement, Kirk retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« Je suis désolé, » s'excusa-t-il pour la deuxième fois.

« J'ai cru que nous partagions un lien spécial. Mais visiblement, je me suis trompé. N'en parlons plus. »

« Tu ne t'es pas trompé, » lâcha Jim, alors que Pavel s'éloignait déjà. « Cela commençait même à outrepasser le cadre professionnel. C'était mon devoir de Capitaine d'y mettre un terme. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire du favoritisme ou de… »

« De quoi ? De coucher avec moi ? Vous pensez que tout ça n'est qu'un fantasme, parce que vous êtes le grand Capitaine Kirk ? Êtes-vous à ce point égocentrique ? »

« Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de quelqu'un comme moi. »

« Je suis assez grand pour décider ce qui est bon pour moi. »

« J'ai vu ça, oui. »

L'attaque était facile, mais Jim ressentait le besoin de lui faire mal, pour qu'il s'éloigne.

« Alors c'est ça ? Vous êtes simplement jaloux. Si vous ne pouvez pas m'avoir, alors personne ne le peut ? »

« Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi nous avons cette conversation, puisque de toute évidence, ton choix se porte uniquement sur des femmes. Et je ne suis pas égocentrique au point d'imaginer que je suis l'exception. Mais si tu préfères les hommes, je t'en pris, surtout ne te prives pas pour moi. »

Kirk s'était levé pour lui faire face. À présent, la colère vibrait entre eux.

« Je ne suis pas obligé d'avoir une préférence. Vous n'en avez pas. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Peut-être, aussi, n'ai-je pas envie qu'un autre homme que vous me touche. »

Jim encaissa l'uppercut. Ce gosse serait sa perte.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu ne peux pas simplement balancer ce genre de chose. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de savoir que je me préserve pour vous, que je n'ai envie d'offrir ça à personne d'autre, que la nuit, parfois… »

« Stop ! Ferme-la ! »

Il l'agrippa par ses épaules nues. Sous ses mains, la peau était brûlante et douce, les muscles tendus.

« Je n'ai pas… ce n'est pas… » bafouilla-t-il, en le relâchant.

Le toucher était juste trop tentant.

« Pas quoi ? Pas éthique, pas professionnel ? Qui s'en préoccupe ? Vous pensez que ça n'arrive pas sur les autres vaisseaux ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas les autres vaisseaux. Bon sang, Pavel, nous sommes tous scrutés, jugés, en permanence. Je suis le plus jeune capitaine de l'histoire, je n'ai pas exactement pris mes fonctions par le cursus normal, et malgré tout j'ai posé mes conditions et j'ai choisi mes plus proches collaborateurs. Starfleet m'attend au tournant, ils attendent de me voir tomber. Ils m'ont donné l' _Enterprise_ , mais ils s'imaginent que je vais brûler avec elle. Je l'ai déjà perdue. »

« En voulant secourir un peuple supposément en danger. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que c'était un piège. »

« J'aurais dû savoir, c'est la seule chose qu'ils retiendront, parce que ça a coûté des vies et une véritable fortune. »

« Mais nous avons sauvé Yorktown ! Nous avons même sauvé la Terre une ou deux fois, Keptin ! Vous êtes un héros ! »

Jim éclata d'un rire amer.

« Ne change jamais, Pavel, » dit-il ensuite en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune Enseigne.

« Je vous attendrai, vous savez. »

« Ne fais pas cette erreur. Tu mérites mieux que moi. Je m'en sors peut-être bien comme capitaine, mais en tant qu'être humain, je suis merdique. Je suis là à sourire, je suis amical, facile d'accès, mais à l'intérieur… »

« Vous avez une très mauvaise image de vous, Keptin. Si vous me laissiez vous montrer comme moi je vous vois… »

Jim l'embrassa soudainement. Le geste n'était pas prémédité et il recula à la seconde où il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait.

« Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Tu ferais mieux de retourner avec les autres. »

Il s'attendait à voir de la souffrance dans ses yeux, mais il souriait de toutes ses dents. Un de ces sourires dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeux ? »

« Je sais maintenant que vous me voulez autant que je vous veux. Vous avez simplement trop peur. »

« Peur ? »

L'idée le fit rire de nouveau.

« Oui, le grand Jim Kirk a peur de s'engager dans une vraie relation. Mais je vous aurai, probablement à l'usure. »

« Probablement, » admit Kirk.

Inutile de le nier. Peut-être qu'une fois leur mission de cinq ans terminée… peut-être. Pavel sourit encore, puis il s'éloigna pour rejoindre les autres.

…

Leonard était épuisé. Les douleurs qui traversaient son corps dès qu'il bougeait allaient au-delà des mots. Il pensait réellement pouvoir endurer le pon farr, mais au soir du deuxième jour, il commença à douter. La fièvre aidait, bien sûr. Elle le déconnectait de la réalité d'une façon qui lui permettrait encore d'endurer les assauts de Spock, d'y prendre encore du plaisir, même si cela semblait totalement absurde. Mais, les après, les entre-deux étaient insupportables. Il restait allongé là, parfois à peine conscient, n'osant pas contracter le moindre muscle, se levant uniquement en cas de nécessité absolue.

Les périodes de conscience de Spock étaient de plus en plus longues, M'Benga avait raison, mais en un sens, ces moments-là étaient les pires. Quand Spock comprenait réellement ce qu'il lui faisait. La culpabilité déferlait sur lui par vagues à travers le lien et Bones le serrait contre lui à en avoir mal au bras, en répétant encore que ce n'était pas grave. Mais, il ne pouvait pas contenir sa hâte que tout cela soit terminé, et cela rendait ses paroles rassurantes quelque peu futiles. Leonard savait que Spock craignait qu'après ça, il se détourne de lui, qu'une fois la fièvre passée, le docteur se rende compte que la sauvagerie des Vulcains était simplement trop pour lui et qu'il renonce, qu'il décide que leur relation ne valait pas la peine qu'il repasse de nouveau par le pon farr. Bones aurait voulu le détromper, il aurait vraiment voulu, mais il ne savait plus lui-même ce qu'il voulait. Son lien avec Spock était fort, même lui qui n'y connaissait rien sentait qu'il était anormalement solide et puissant. C'était une sensation à l'intérieur même de son corps, comme s'il pouvait sentir physiquement la connexion. Il fallait être fou pour renoncer à ça. Mais le prix à payer… Leonard ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander à quoi ressemblerait leur relation après. Spock serait-il toujours aussi froid et distant ? Ou est-ce que le lien lui montrerait sa vraie nature en toutes circonstances ? Supporterait-il les sautes d'humeur de Leonard, ses émotions explosives ? Tout ceci était allé beaucoup trop vite, il le savait. Il avait agi dans l'urgence, en se disant advienne que pourra. Il devait maintenant faire face aux conséquences.

Il savait parfaitement dans quoi il s'était engagé et ne regrettait rien. Il était assez lucide sur la situation pour savoir que s'il pouvait revenir en arrière, il n'agirait pas différemment. Spock lui appartenait, tout comme Leonard lui appartenait. Il ne savait pas encore si ce qu'il ressentait était de l'amour, mais ce n'était pas important.

La nuit était tombée, dehors tout était sombre. Leonard fixait le plafond en écoutant la respiration profonde et régulière de Spock qui dormait contre son flanc. Son corps semblait peser moins lourd, et il mit un temps à comprendre qu'en réalité il était simplement moins chaud. Bones transpirait toujours, mais la température ne baissait que très peu, même la nuit. Sa sueur lui paraissait plus saine, moins poisseuse. Quelque chose avait changé.

« Spock ? » appela-t-il doucement, en secouant l'épaule de son amant.

Le Vulcain, qui avait le sommeil léger, se réveilla immédiatement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

« On dirait que la fièvre est partie. Je n'y connais rien et je peux me tromper, mais c'est l'impression que j'ai. »

Spock se redressa et s'assit contre les oreillers. Il ferma les yeux, semblant chercher la réponse en lui-même. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, ses yeux se fixèrent directement sur Leonard qui put distinguer, même dans l'obscurité, l'étonnement et l'incompréhension dans les deux orbes sombres.

« Le plak tow est brisé. »

« Et c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« M'Benga avait dit cinq jours. Arrive-t-il que ce soit plus court ? »

« Parfois cela dure entre trois et quatre jours, si le pon farr est pris en charge suffisamment tôt, ou plus souvent, après plusieurs décennies avec le même compagnon, mais pas dans un cas comme le notre. Ce n'est pas normal. »

« Attendons un peu, ça va peut-être revenir. »

« Non, je peux le sentir, c'est terminé. »

Spock ne semblait pas ravi de la nouvelle. Leonard pouvait sentir la honte dissimulée derrière son expression neutre et composée.

« Il y a plusieurs explications possibles, Spock, je suis sûr que tu n'y es pour rien. Si tu veux, je serais ravi de rester enfermé dans cette chambre avec toi trois jours de plus, juste pour le show. »

« Les Vulcains ne mentent pas, Leonard. De plus, s'il y a un problème, il est illogique de le cacher au médecin en charge. »

« Je suis ton médecin, Spock. »

« Pas ici et maintenant. Tu n'as ni le recul ni l'expérience nécessaire avec la biologie de mon espèce pour t'assurer que tout va bien. »

Bones accusa la remarque. Spock avait raison, comme souvent, mais il avait tout de même l'impression que son collègue marchait sur ses plates-bandes. C'était absurde, cette possessivité, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était son job de prendre soin de Spock. Il allait devoir étudier dur pour cela. Les Vulcains étaient toujours si secrets.

« Tu veux faire appeler M'Benga ? Il viendra, même au milieu de la nuit. »

Spock hocha la tête.

« J'y vais, » dit Leonard, mais Spock l'arrêta.

« Reste ici, repose-toi. Je vais réveiller mon père. »

Bones accepta, peu désireux de troubler le sommeil de l'Ambassadeur et sa femme. Spock se leva, passa rapidement par la salle de bain, puis enfila une robe et quitta la chambre. Ne voulant pas rester inactif et craignant que très rapidement la pièce soit de nouveau pleine de monde, Leonard en profita pour se doucher rapidement, avant de s'habiller, en s'obligeant à se hâter malgré ses courbatures. Les vêtements qu'il portait en arrivant étaient en partie déchirés, il repensa alors à la cérémonie où Spock les lui avait arrachés et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il fouilla ensuite dans l'armoire de Spock et emprunta une tunique et un pantalon en toile. Son compagnon ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas. Ses chaussures se trouvaient dans un coin, mais il préférait ne pas les porter pour le moment. Il retira les draps du lit et en mit des nouveaux, puis il ouvrit la fenêtre, quand il comprit qu'en plus de s'occuper pour ne pas laisser l'angoisse l'envahir, il tentait d'effacer toutes traces des derniers événements, il voulait qu'on ait l'impression que rien ne s'était produit ici qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Pas par honte, mais parce que cela n'appartenait qu'à eux. Il se demandait déjà comment il pourrait de nouveau regarder Jim en face, alors qu'il avait vu Spock se jeter sur lui et lui retirer ses vêtements. C'était bien suffisant sans en rajouter.

Quand la chambre fut rangée et Spock n'étant pas revenu, Leonard décida de le retrouver. Sarek et T'Lana devaient être levés et M'Benga déjà en route. Il sortit de la pièce et tenta de se diriger vers le salon. Mais la seule fois qu'il s'était enfoncé si profondément dans la maison, il était totalement contrôlé par la fièvre. Les souvenirs de ce jour étaient flous dans sa mémoire. Il se rappelait que Jim l'avait conduit jusqu'ici, mais c'était à peu près tout. Du reste, il n'avait vu que le salon, la cuisine et le jardin.

Il se trouvait visiblement dans une aile réservée aux chambres. Derrière une porte, il trouva une chambre d'amis, peut-être celle où Jim avait dormi. Derrière une autre, une salle de bain. Il se sentait comme un cambrioleur. La maison était particulièrement bien insonorisée, possiblement à cause de l'ouïe très fine des Vulcains, et il n'entendait aucun bruit qui aurait pu le guider.

Il déboucha finalement dans un large et long couloir, dont un des murs était décoré de portraits holographiques, probablement d'ancêtres, et l'autre uniquement composé de hautes fenêtres, dont une porte vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. C'est en passant devant qu'il vit une ombre furtivement dans les feuillages. C'était sûrement un animal, se dit-il, mais l'obscurité éveillait en lui des peurs infantiles irrationnelles. Il se mit à la recherche d'un interrupteur, il n'en trouva aucun, comme à l'entrée du corridor. Peut-être l'éclairage se commandait-il à la voix, comme sur l' _Enterprise_. À force de vivre sur un vaisseau où les lumières ne s'éteignaient jamais, on perdait l'habitude de ce genre de choses pourtant élémentaires. L'ombre passa devant une autre fenêtre et cette fois il sursauta. Puis, un courant d'air chatouilla sa nuque. Son cerveau reptilien mit tous ses sens en alerte et il se retourna. La porte-fenêtre était ouverte.

Il se figea, osant à peine respirer. Ses yeux scrutèrent la noirceur inutilement.

« Luminosité à cent pour cent, » dit-il d'une voix qu'il détesta lui-même, tant elle vibrait d'angoisse.

La lumière explosa, inondant brutalement le couloir à sa pleine puissance et l'aveuglant quelques secondes. Quand sa vue s'adapta, il fixa le corridor comme si un monstre cauchemardesque allait soudainement sortir du mur. Mais le passage était vide. Seul le battant de la porte bougeait lentement, poussé par le courant d'air. Peut-être le vent l'avait-il ouverte, se dit-il, en se traitent d'idiot. Bien sûr que c'était le vent, Leonard, bon sang, reprends-toi, tu n'as plus quatre ans ! Il se détendit un peu et rit de lui-même avant de se retourner pour continuer sa route.

Il manqua de percuter un Vulcain qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Leonard retint un cri pathétique et s'apprêtait à demander qui il était à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas – probablement un ami de la famille, pensa-t-il – mais avant qu'il puisse dire un mot, le Vulcain tendit une main et pinça un nerf à la jointure de son cou et son épaule. Une vive douleur le traversa, puis il tomba dans l'inconscience.

Dans le salon, Spock sursauta.

…

Jim était sous la douche, quand on sonna à sa porte. Rapidement, il s'enveloppa dans un peignoir et alla ouvrir.

« Capitaine, j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez savoir que Spock m'a fait demander. Le pon farr a brusquement pris fin bien avant la durée habituelle. Je dois me rendre chez l'ambassadeur pour l'examiner, » l'informa M'Benga.

« Laissez-moi cinq minutes pour m'habiller et je viens avec vous. Entrez, n'attendez pas dans le couloir. »

Jim se vêtit en hâte, alors que le médecin patientait dans un fauteuil, puis ils se mirent en route. Le trajet sembla interminable à Jim. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis que Geoff était venu le trouver. Le genre qui ne le quittait pas. Il ne dit rien au docteur cependant, attendant de voir ce qu'il en était. D'une certaine façon, cela devait être un soulagement pour Bones, mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait pour la santé de Spock ?

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison, toutes les lumières étaient allumées et il y avait visiblement de l'agitation à l'intérieur. L'estomac de Kirk se noua un peu plus.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » se demanda M'Benga à voix haute.

Jim aussi aurait voulu le savoir. Il sonna. T'Lana vint leur ouvrir. Elle était habillée d'une autre de ses chemises de nuit, visiblement tirée du lit en toute hâte. Son expression était illisible.

« Est-ce que Spock va bien ? » demanda immédiatement Jim.

« Pour le moment. Le docteur McCoy en revanche… »

« Où est-il ? » la coupa-t-il, en entrant dans la maison. « Bones ! »

Il fit irruption dans le salon, où Sarek et un Vulcain qu'il ne connaissait pas tentaient apparemment d'apaiser Spock qui semblait agité.

« Où est Bones ? » demanda Jim en s'adressant à Spock.

Mais c'est Sarek qui lui répondit.

« Il a disparu. »

« Comment ça, disparu ? Il ne serait pas parti comme ça ! Où serait-il allé ? »

« Nous soupçonnons un enlèvement, » répliqua l'autre Vulcain.

« Un enlèvement ? Par qui ? Et qui êtes-vous ? »

« Mon nom est Sirok, je suis chargé de la sécurité. Et je présume que vous êtes le Capitaine Kirk. »

« Oui. Dites-moi ce qui vous fait penser à un enlèvement ? »

« Un des accès à la propriété était grand ouvert et il n'y avait nulle trace du docteur. Comme vous le dites, il ne serait probablement pas parti au milieu de la nuit, pieds nus et sans affaire autre que ses vêtements. Surtout pas maintenant, pas avec la souffrance que cela provoque. »

« La souffrance ? » répéta Jim qui se sentait un peu largué.

« Leur lien vient à peine d'être formé, » expliqua M'Benga qui venait d'entrer dans le salon avec T'Lana. « Être éloigné durant les jours qui suivent est très pénible. »

Il se pencha sur Spock pour l'examiner. Kirk sembla alors remarquer l'état de son ami. Il était prostré dans le canapé, transpirant.

« Peuvent-ils en mourir ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Pas que je sache, » répondit le médecin. « Mais cette situation ne doit pas se prolonger. La psyché de Spock pourrait subir des dommages, sans compter que je ne sais pas comment Leonard réagit de son côté. Nous n'avons qu'à espérer que sa condition humaine le préserve, mais je n'y crois pas trop. »

« Pour l'optimisme, on repassera. Merci docteur, » répliqua Jim sarcastiquement.

M'Benga le toisa sans rien dire et Jim se sentit idiot.

« Pardon. Je suis juste inquiet pour eux, » s'excusa-t-il. Le médecin hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur Spock. « Qui l'a enlevé d'après vous ? Des rebelles ? » demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers Sirok.

« C'est l'hypothèse la plus logique, en effet. »

« Mais pourquoi lui, ça n'a pas de sens. Ils ne doivent même pas savoir qui il est. »

« L'Ambassadeur Sarek est connu pour être un fervent défenseur des Humains et de la Fédération. Spock sert sous vos ordres sur l' _Enterprise_. Tout ceci est connu du public. Même s'ils ne connaissent pas l'identité du docteur, il se trouvait dans cette maison au milieu de la nuit, donc il est logique d'en déduire que c'est un ami de la famille. De plus, sans vouloir vous vexer, un Humain est bien plus facile à maîtriser pour eux. Ils devaient espionner les environs, l'accès ouvert donne sur le jardin. Ils l'ont probablement vu par la fenêtre et saisi l'occasion quand elle s'est présentée. »

« Et il n'y a eu aucune revendication ? »

« Pas encore. Cela fait moins d'une heure, nous devons attendre. »

« Attendre ? Certainement pas, » affirma Jim, avant de sortir son communicateur et de contacter Giotto.

Il lui expliqua rapidement la situation et lui demanda de réunir une équipe de recherche. Il devait agir rapidement, il le sentait. Les Vulcains n'étaient pas réputés violents, pas comme les Klingons par exemple, et cela pourrait être pire, mais la colère des rebelles pouvait les pousser à commettre certains actes. S'ils apprenaient en plus que Bones faisait partie de l'équipage de l' _Enterprise_ , les choses risquaient de dégénérer rapidement, surtout avec le caractère de Leonard.

« Je vais diriger les recherches, mais toute aide est la bienvenue, » dit-il ensuite à Sirok.

« Je propose de m'occuper personnellement des éventuelles revendications. S'ils contactent quelqu'un, ce sera probablement l'Ambassadeur. Je vous tiendrai au courant du moindre changement. »

Jim approuva.

« Avec votre permission, Capitaine, je vais rester ici pour veiller sur l'état du Commander Spock, » intervint M'Benga.

« Bien sûr. Restez en contact vous aussi. Si son état s'aggrave, je veux le savoir. »

Il s'accroupit en face de Spock et fixa ses yeux sombres. Rester calme semblait lui demander un effort incommensurable. Il n'osa pas le toucher, de peur de provoquer une réaction.

« On va le retrouver, Spock, » lui assura-t-il. « L' _Enterprise_ n'est rien sans son médecin en chef et je ne suis rien non plus sans mon meilleur ami. On va le retrouver et te le ramener sain et sauf, même si je dois pour ça retourner toute la terre de cette foutue planète. »

Spock ne répondit pas, mais il hocha la tête et se roula en boule dans un coin du canapé. Le voir ainsi, si faible, fit mal à Jim. Il se promit intérieurement qu'il n'échouerait pas.


End file.
